


Utente Non Raggiungibile

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: An interesting exchange of sms starts, First Meetings, Hannibal is Will's Psychiatrist, M/M, Ripper investigation in the meantime, Ripper investigation meanwhile, Will loses his cell, hannigram AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will si accorge di aver smarrito il suo cellulare personale.Non deve attendere molto perché sia il ladro stesso a contattarlo ed iniziare con lui un curioso gioco a chi è più furbo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia gira da anni.  
> Nel senso che gira nelle mia testa da più o meno i primi tempi in cui ho finito la serie e anche quando ho cominciato a scriverla ci è voluto un po’ perché prendesse forma. Però il risultato finale mi soddisfa e mi diverte anche, quindi ne è valsa la pena.  
> Non posso dilungarmi molto in presentazioni perché come sempre non voglio guastarvi la lettura con i miei punti di vista.  
> Sappiate solo che giocherò e giocherò con voi per tutto il tempo su chi sia lo Squartatore, altrimenti non c’è gusto. Postare e poi non rispondere ai vostri commenti sarebbe fuori questione, perciò se rispondo lo devo fare senza rivelare nulla.   
> Anche ciò che scriverò riguardo ad ogni capitolo potrebbe essere vero come falso, e fino al capitolo undici non saprete di quale delle due possibilità si tratta.  
> Per seguire il mio MO annuncio che come sempre molte delle cose che leggerete sono assolutamente azzardate per il bene della storia (e perché io vivo in un mondo tutto mio) e che, siccome ho la memoria visiva di un lombrico morto, casa e studio di Hannibal sono stati di recente rimodernati non solo nelle decorazioni interne ma anche abbattendo muri, porte, finestre e aggiungendo corridoi (amo i corridoi) dove non ce ne sono mai stati.  
> Ho deciso di rispolverare anche la vecchia abitudine di mettere un sottotitolo idiota ad ogni capitolo così da inquadrarlo un po’ (anche questi prendeteli con le pinze perché potrei scriverli per fuorviarvi) e per questa storia me la prenderò sempre con Will, per principio.   
> La fanfic è piena piena di leitmotiv, per la gioia delle cose ripetute, quindi noterete che mi piace in particolare uno dei tanti assassini della serie che uso sempre per i miei loschi fini.  
> Ho sicuramente altro da aggiungere, quando mai, ma avrò tempo undici capitoli per annoiarvi con i particolari.  
> Sono qui per rispondere a TUTTE le vostre domande, as always, ovviamente in modo del tutto inarticolato e fingendo morte apparente come gli opossum.  
> Un’ultima cosa. Uso gli asterischi per distinguere ogni singolo messaggio inviato da un interlocutore, questo per evitare cambi di font strani che potrebbero compromettere la comprensione dei dialoghi telefonici. Quindi ad ogni asterisco corrisponde un singolo messaggio.   
> Capirete in corso d’opera.  
> Grazie a tutti e buona lettura. 
> 
> E sono sempre qui a blaterare:   
> [Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
>   
> qui a chiacchierare del più e del meno:  
> [LEN](https://twitter.com/HE_IS_DEAD_JIM)  
> e anche qui, come novità, vedremo se imparo ad usarlo:  
> [Len](https://www.instagram.com/hesdeadjim_len/)  
> 

Oltrepassò la soglia dell’ufficio di Jack bussando di striscio. Non sentì il suono neanche lui.

Ma Jack, in piedi di fronte alla lavagna magnetica, si voltò di scatto come fosse stato punto.

“Che ci fai qui?” sbottò non appena lo vide.

Will allargò le braccia, “Sono venuto a riferirti le mie impressioni sulla scena del crimine. O ero in ferie e nessuno me l’ha detto?”

“Molto divertente,” rispose Jack, “Ma avevi un appuntamento con lo psichiatra,” guardò l’orologio, “Esattamente in questo momento.”

Will alzò gli occhi al cielo seccato, ma anche colto in fallo; in parte l’aveva dimenticato, in parte l’aveva dimenticato con estremo piacere.

Era l’effetto che gli faceva lo Squartatore.

“Possiamo spostarlo ad un altro giorno?” chiese.

“Sì, certo,” sputò Jack, “E poi me lo farai spostare ancora e ancora e ancora. Will! Dannazione! Non posso mandarti sul campo se non ho una tua valutazione psichiatrica.”

“Fino ad ora non si era mai posto il problema…”

“Fino ad ora nessuno aveva mai cercato di ucciderti,” ricordò Jack in breve.

“Non sono turbato, non è necessario uno psichiatra,” cominciò Will, ma si interruppe di fronte alla faccia adirata di Jack. Sospirò. “Ma ti ho promesso che andrò all’appuntamento e lo farò. L’ho solo dimenticato.”

“Cercherò di rimandarlo,” acconsentì Jack ritrovando la flemma.

Will annuì e si sedette di fronte alla scrivania.

“Allora? Cosa mi dici del nuovo caso? È lo Squartatore?” chiese Jack.

“Pensavo di dovertelo solo confermare,” disse Will. Era solo la seconda volta che vedeva dal vivo la scena di un omicidio dello Squartatore, ma studiare i suoi crimini passati aveva reso Will piuttosto sicuro.

“Me lo confermi?”

“La teatralità della scena, il modus operandi, i trofei presi… Tutto farebbe presupporre che si tratti dello Squartatore,” calcolò comunque un margine d’errore, solo per scrupolo e forse un po’ anche per non dare a Jack la soddisfazione.

“Presupporre,” ripetè infatti Jack, apparentemente poco soddisfatto del verbo usato.

“Sai qual è l’altra caratteristica che serve per confermare lo Squartatore,” continuò Will, “Deve uccidere altre volte. Se è lui questo è solo l’inizio.”

“E poi si fermerà per chissà quanti altri anni, infatti,” disse Jack, “Dobbiamo prenderlo ora. Vai in laboratorio. Tra poco il corpo sarà qui, voglio che assisti gli altri mentre lo analizzano.”

Non appena fuori dall’ufficio di Jack, Will si diresse subito dove Beverly, Price e Zeller attendevano l’arrivo dei reperti nonché del corpo stesso.

Come d’abitudine, ancora prima di entrare nella stanza, tastò le tasche alla ricerca di tutto ciò di cui doveva liberarsi prima di mettersi al lavoro. Di regola posava i suoi due cellulari sulla scrivania di Price.

Estrasse un telefono solo dalla tasca della giacca.

Con quello in mano toccò qualsiasi altro punto possibile, comprese le due tasche davanti dei pantaloni in cui mai aveva messo il cellulare. Soprattutto non quello personale, molto più ingombrante di quello che usava per lavoro.

Imprecò sommessamente, già consapevole che la risposta al quesito era molto semplice; il cellulare era smarrito.

“Vuoi unirti a noi, Will?” chiamò Beverly dal fondo della stanza. “Stiamo per cominciare.”

Will evitò di esprimere il suo disappunto. Che lui avesse perso o dimenticato il cellulare chissà dove non era affare dei suoi colleghi.

E per il tempo in cui dovette occuparsi delle prove lasciate dallo Squartatore non fu più neanche affar suo.

Verso sera, appena fuori dagli uffici dell’FBI, Will ripercorse i posti in cui era stato nel corso della giornata.

Chiamò l’ufficio in cui aveva parlato col padre della vittima e perfino la sua farmacia, in cui si era fermato a ritirare l’analgesico. Lo fece per scrupolo, pur sapendo che in nessuno dei due casi la ricerca del suo cellulare sarebbe stata fruttuosa.

Stava trascurando e lasciando per ultima la vivida immagine della sua giacca, rimasta appesa ad una delle sedie dell’auditorium, mentre lui parlava con il custode che aveva rinvenuto per primo il cadavere del violinista.

La stava trascurando perché quella sola possibilità rimasta significava che qualcuno aveva infilato la mano nella sua giacca e aveva di proposito portato via uno solo dei suoi cellulari. Quale scrupolo.

Quando lui era arrivato, la scena del crimine era stata appena sgomberata dai giornalisti. Possibile che qualcuno si fosse nascosto proprio per aspettare il momento buono e fare qualcosa del genere.

La Lounds era il tipo che si preoccupava poco di commettere crimini se vedeva la possibilità di raccogliere informazioni su un delitto. Soprattutto dello Squartatore.

Peccato che dal suo cellulare personale non avrebbe ricavato molto più di una decina di numeri di telefono di scarso interesse e qualche applicazione stupida.

Ormai certo che l’unica spiegazione possibile fosse quella, Will prese il suo cellulare del lavoro e spedì un messaggio al suo cellulare personale:

_*Avere questo telefono non ti servirà a nulla. A parte farti accusare di furto. Faresti meglio a restituirlo._

E dopo quello il telefono che usava per lavoro rimase sul tavolo della cucina per il resto della serata.

Will accantonò in un angolo della sua mente l’idea, seppur saggia, di denunciare il furto e bloccare ogni utilizzo dell’altro numero.

Fu solo il mattino successivo, passando davanti al tavolo per prepararsi il caffè, che vide il simbolo di un messaggio non letto.

Sgranò gli occhi di fronte al fatto che era una risposta proveniente dal suo numero personale.

Non si aspettava tanta baldanza da parte di qualcuno così in torto.

_*Per ora mi tengo il tuo telefono._

Diceva semplicemente.

Quindi non aveva sbagliato a pensare che il furto poteva essere mirato; la Lounds sarebbe di sicuro arrivata a tanto.

Fece saltellare in mano il suo telefono un paio di volte prima di rimetterlo dov’era e rifletterci su, preparandosi un caffè.

Durante la giornata di lavoro considerò più volte sia di rispondere nuovamente al messaggio, poteva essere una buona idea tenere i contatti col ladro, sia di fare l’esatto opposto e bloccare quella scheda per renderla inutilizzabile alla persona che l’aveva derubato.

La seconda opzione lo interessava molto meno, doveva essere onesto con se stesso.

Voleva essere più furbo e voleva smascherare la Lounds da solo.

Una volta di più si prese del tempo per decidere.

Nel pomeriggio Jack lo chiamò in ufficio.

“Sono riuscito a fissarti un appuntamento per stasera, Will,” disse.

“Appuntamento?” chiese Will stranito.

“Con lo psichiatra, Will,” Jack cambiò espressione scurendosi in volto, “Nonostante il tuo comportamento maleducato il dottor Lecter si è detto disposto a darti una seconda possibilità. Ma è stato molto chiaro. Stasera è l’unico spazio che è riuscito a ricavarsi per vederti.”

Will strinse i pugni, per niente contento della notizia. Non amava gli impegni che saltavano fuori all’ultimo momento.

Ma non poteva neanche tirarsi indietro. Non più.

Annuì con un’alzata di spalle, “Va bene. Sarò lì appena lasciato l’ufficio.”

Jack sembrò sorpreso dalla sua accondiscendenza. Forse si aspettava di dover urlare un po’ di più.

O forse gli sarebbe piaciuto poterlo fare.

Lo studio del dottore era quanto di più sontuoso Will avesse mai visto in vita sua. Già solo a guardarlo da fuori.

Mettere piede nella sala d’aspetto fu come essere invitato ad un party dalla Regina e non essere affatto vestito a dovere.

Con le mani in tasca gironzolò curioso tra una serie di poltrone in damasco, quadri con cornici barocche e tappeti persiani. Più che una sala d’aspetto sembrava la stanza di un ricco nobile d’altri tempi.

Sfiorò con i polpastrelli il suo telefono e si ricordò del conto in sospeso con la Lounds.

Meglio liquidare subito questo dannato psichiatra per passare poi a questioni più urgenti.

“Will Graham?” chiese una voce alle sue spalle.

Si voltò e trovò il silenzioso dottore sulla porta ora aperta dello studio. La mano sullo stipite si spostò per allungarsi verso di lui. “Sono il dottor Lecter.”

Will non aveva mai amato il contatto visivo, ma con l’uomo lo mantenne una frazione di secondo di troppo.

Particolare.

Interessante.

Sì, era un viso interessante quello, impossibile non soffermarsi ad osservarlo.

Will gli strinse la mano.

“Will Graham, mi… Mi scuso per la scorsa volta…” non aveva pensato di scusarsi fino a quel momento.

“Non c’è bisogno di scuse,” rispose l’uomo, “Immagino che il suo lavoro non le lasci molto tempo libero.”

Will mosse un passo in avanti. “Si tratta di quello, sì. E ho anche una scarsa predisposizione a farmi psicanalizzare.”

“La ringrazio per la sincerità,” disse il dottore spostandosi per farlo passare. Will si ritrovò in una versione gigante della sala d’attesa. La sola differenza tra i due ambienti era la quantità spropositata di libri presenti nell’ufficio.

La scrivania, non esattamente al centro, aveva le dimensioni di un tavolo da biliardo. Le due sedie su cui dottore e paziente di turno si sedevano, quelle erano al centro.

“Allora come posso mantenere il mio dovere professionale e al tempo stesso non essere tanto invadente da farla scappare?” domandò il dottore.

Col naso per aria verso il piano rialzato, dove le pareti erano ricoperte da scaffali e scaffali di libri, Will sbuffò una risatina. “Potremmo cominciare col non essere così formali.”

Il dottore mosse qualche passo alle sue spalle. Will lo sentì accomodarsi sulla poltrona di destra.

“Non mi siederò di fronte a te,” lo avvertì Will voltandosi.

“Giusto,” annuì l’uomo, “Perché non sei un mio paziente.”

“Puoi tranquillizzare le persone con cui lavoro riguardo al mio stato mentale?” chiese Will.

“Non appena io sarò tranquillo, riferirò a chi di dovere,” rispose il dottore.

Will rise. “Posso avere una valutazione psichiatrica anche se ci limitiamo solo a conversare per qualche minuto?”

Il dottor Lecter inclinò il capo, “Non posso assicurartelo,” rispose, “Ma magari alla fine di questa conversazione non sarai così pronto a liquidare l’esperienza come un dovere ormai assolto. Magari sarai tu a tornare per…conversare per qualche altro minuto.”

Will storse il naso. Ma non replicò.

Perché la conversazione non era neanche cominciata e già trovava la persona di fronte a lui estremamente interessante.

“Di cosa vuoi parlare, Will?” chiese l’uomo, mostrando di essere già sicuro che Will sarebbe rimasto e avrebbe parlato.

“Dimmelo tu,” rispose Will riprendendo a passeggiare nell’ufficio, viso rivolto ai libri ordinati in modo che fossero piacevoli anche alla vista. “Cosa sai già di me? Cosa ti ha riferito Jack Crawford?”

Lanciò un’occhiata rapida al dottore, il quale accavallò con grazia le gambe e intrecciò le dita appoggiandosi ad un bracciolo coi gomiti. Voltato in sua direzione. La sua espressione divertita anticipava già quanto corretta era stata l’analisi di Will.

“Beh, per esempio so che date le tue conoscenze in campo psicanalitico potresti essere tu a dirmi come devo iniziare questa conversazione.”

Will fu una volta di più catturato da quel viso inusuale e da quegli occhi indagatori, tanto che la rapida occhiata si trasformò in una lunga analisi. Di nuovo.

“Non sono instabile, dottore,” gli disse.

“Allora nulla di male in una chiacchierata che mostri quanto sano sei,” l’uomo sorrise.

“Vuoi sapere di mia madre? Di quello che mi è successo da piccolo?” domandò Will. “Come ti chiami? Non credo tu me l’abbia detto.”

Perché era improvvisamente così importante conoscere il suo nome?

“Hannibal,” rispose pronto il dottore.

No, certo che non gliel’aveva detto, un nome del genere non l’avrebbe mai scordato.

“E preferirei tu cominciassi col parlarmi di quello che è successo con l’uomo che ha cercato di ucciderti,” continuò Hannibal, “Il motivo per cui sei qui.”

“Era un assassino, non era contento di essere stato scoperto, si è ribellato, l’ho fermato.”

“Il modo in cui l’esperienza ti ha segnato non suggerisce un resoconto così sbrigativo,” disse il dottore.

“Non è la prima volta che vengo attaccato,” ribatté Will, “Mi hanno pugnalato in servizio, quando ero un poliziotto.”

“Ma c’è qualcosa di diverso in questa esperienza, o non ti avrebbero mandato qui.”

“Jack si preoccupa troppo,” disse Will, “Pensa che il modo in cui funziona la mia mente si possa intaccare con facilità.”

“È così?” Hannibal inclinò il capo, strinse gli occhi.

“Certe volte,” Will non riuscì a mentire. Si zittì subito dopo guardando alle spalle dell’uomo, la statua di un grosso cervo nero. Spostò gli occhi sulle lunghe vetrate coperte dalle tende, sul bonsai appoggiato su un tavolo.

Tutto in quell’ufficio donava un innaturale senso di pace; non si aspettava di sentirsi così a suo agio.

“Era come se…” Will sospirò. Difficile spiegarsi; quando tutto ciò che lo riguardava era di difficile comprensione anche per se stesso. Per quello gli psichiatri non gli erano mai serviti a nulla. “Quel killer fosse entrato nella mia testa…”

“Quanto tu sei entrato nella sua,” finì per lui Hannibal.

Will annuì.

“Non avevi mai messo in conto che quando la tua mente si apre per vedere gli orrori compiuti dagli altri è possibile che non si chiuda abbastanza in fretta e che lasci entrare ogni volta qualcosa di tutta l’oscurità che ti attornia?”

Will deglutì a vuoto; mancò di rispondere subito perché fu colpito dalla precisione con cui il dottore aveva centrato il problema.

O Jack Crawford gli aveva parlato di lui estensivamente, o quest’uomo era davvero intuitivo.

“Detta così suona orribile,” mormorò Will.

“E deve esserlo,” rispose il dottore. “Hai mai incubi, Will? Notti agitate?”

“Non esistono notti serene, per me,” ammise Will.

“Cosa temi di più di questo tuo…dono?” Hannibal ne parlò come se quel dono fosse cosa risaputa, tra loro, come se non ci fosse bisogno di ripetere per l’ennesima volta cos’era in grado di fare con la sua immaginazione, cos’era capace di vedere, in cosa poteva trasformarsi se lasciava la sua mente aprirsi e accogliere quella del killer che stava cercando di prendere.

“Temo che un giorno riaprirò gli occhi sulla scena del crimine… E mi renderò conto che non c’è bisogno di cercare il killer…”

“Perché il killer sei tu,” di nuovo il dottore finì la frase per lui.

Will boccheggiò. Nessuno aveva mai espresso ad alta voce i suoi timori. Nessuno aveva mai avuto il coraggio di farlo per lui.

Annuì lento.

“Si tratta solo di pochi minuti di identificazione,” proseguì il dottore, “Eppure sono i minuti più lunghi che tu abbia mai sperimentato. E più ricorrenti sono quei momenti, più ciò che vedi rischia di affascinarti, invece che inorridirti.”

Will non riuscì a ribattere, a trovare qualcosa da dire che avesse più senso di quello che il dottore gli aveva appena detto.

“Vorrei proseguire la tua conoscenza, Will,” disse il dottore in tono più sereno. “Se a te non dispiace.”

E no, a Will non dispiaceva, nonostante non fosse in grado di dirglielo con voce ferma.

Si sedette sulla sedia di fronte all’uomo e si appoggiò allo schienale.

Uscì dallo studio del dottore senza avere la minima concezione del tempo trascorso.

Si rese conto che non parlava così con qualcuno da anni.

Scese le scale e attraversò la strada per ritornare alla sua auto, stretta in una mano la nota che il dottore gli aveva scritto con data e ora del prossimo appuntamento.

Si mise dietro al volante e infilò la mano in tasca per prendere il suo telefono e segnare il numero dello studio e l’appuntamento.

Quando vide il cellulare del lavoro ricordò tutto come fosse stato un passato di tanto tempo prima; il cellulare smarrito, o rubato, Freddie Lounds, il messaggio di risposta di quella mattina.

Tutto accantonato in quell’ora e mezza in cui aveva come fluttuato in un mondo a parte, una specie di zona protetta in cui si era sentito se stesso e libero come mai prima.

Mise in moto guardando l’edificio con un sorriso.

Sarebbe tornato volentieri, quello lo dava per certo.

Posteggiò l’auto e attese.

Non era insolito che la Lounds girasse attorno alle scene del crimine, soprattutto quelle dello Squartatore o presunte tali, anche giorni dopo il ritrovamento dei cadaveri.

In quel caso il corpo era stato portato via poco tempo prima. C’erano buonissime possibilità che la donna fosse ancora lì a scattare foto, a trarre ispirazione per il prossimo macabro pezzo da mettere sul suo sito web.

Poté distinguere la testa rossa della Lounds anche da quella distanza. La donna si era fermata a parlare con uno dei poliziotti ancora di guardia alla zona; l’uomo tentava di non darle corda, come era stato imposto a tutte le forze dell’ordine che ormai conoscevano bene la giornalista, ma lei era insistente e gli gironzolava attorno gesticolando, probabilmente ponendo mille domande.

Per fortuna era impossibile che la guardia le permettesse di entrare nell’auditorium.

Poveraccio.

Will ebbe pietà per l’agente di sorveglianza.

Ma quello era il momento buono, ora o mai più.

Tirò fuori il suo cellulare e scrisse il messaggio:

_*Lo so che sei tu Freddie. Voglio il mio telefono indietro._

Inviò e attese di vedere la donna armeggiare con la borsa a tracolla per estrarre l’oggetto di cui si era indebitamente appropriata.

Ma la donna continuava ad importunare il poliziotto.

Un minuto.

Cinque.

Dieci.

Will sbuffò dandosi per vinto. La Lounds non avrebbe guardato il telefono ora, forse non l’aveva neanche dietro, e il tutto sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile perché ora si era scoperto e lei avrebbe saputo. Non l’avrebbe più beccata con le mani nel sacco.

Il suo telefono trillò, facendolo trasalire.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata seria e poi lo raccolse dal sedile accanto su cui l’aveva poggiato.

Lesse la risposta:

_*Credo tu mi abbia scambiato per qualcun altro._

Che proveniva dal suo telefono personale, ovviamente.

E lui non aveva perso d’occhio la Lounds un secondo.

No, non era la giornalista ad avere il suo cellulare.

Riguardò la risposta e strinse un pugno.

Che diavolo di gioco si stava divertendo a fare questo ladro?


	2. Chapter 2

Oltre al suo ladro di cellulari, Will aveva i risultati delle analisi al corpo della vittima a cui pensare.

La mattina successiva Beverly lo mise al corrente delle novità riguardo ad impronte, DNA e altri test di laboratorio effettuati sugli organi.

Su quelli che non erano stati estratti, almeno, così com’era costume dello Squartatore.

Come già accaduto la prima volta che lo Squartatore aveva ucciso, tre anni prima, e come accaduto con il corpo rinvenuto prima di questo, ci sarebbero stati giorni frenetici e poi il silenzio totale fino a che lo Squartatore non avesse ucciso di nuovo.

Non lasciava mai nulla su cui lavorare, nessun indizio che portasse a svolte clamorose.

Will considerava lo Squartatore una creatura fuori dal mondo senza identità né forma fisica, un’ombra oscura che arrivava, portava caos e poi scompariva senza lasciare traccia di sé.

E questa era la prima volta che indagava su di lui in prima persona; gli omicidi passati erano stati solo rapporti da leggere e nulla di più. In quel modo lo Squartatore era diventato quasi un’ossessione. Con Jack che continuava a ripetergli _Se c’è qualcuno che può prenderlo quello sei tu_.

Ed era la verità.

Però con questo killer provava la strana sensazione di avere una perfetta conoscenza del suo modo di agire, ma non una chiara visione di cosa lo muovesse.

E per quanto sentisse urlare _Squartatore_ dai corpi di fronte a lui, non poteva dare a Jack la stessa certezza sul colpevole che avrebbe potuto dargli con altri killer. Lo Squartatore era senza movente e senza corpo; e sperare di scoprire di più significava in realtà solo sperare che uccidesse di nuovo.

Con il fiato di Jack sul collo e la mole di lavoro e stress, Will si ritrovò solo giorni dopo a ripensare al suo cellulare scomparso.

Continuava a non fare niente in proposito e si chiese perché.

Forse la curiosità di scoprire da solo il mistero era più forte del bisogno di punire questo colpevole.

Ma la curiosità uccideva il gatto.

Il fatto era che tra tutti i colpevoli di cui Will era abituato a vestire i panni, almeno mentalmente, questo gli sembrava il più innocuo e quello più semplice da scovare. Un divertimento per il tempo libero.

Nel frattempo aveva un altro appuntamento col dottor Lecter e, maledizione, l’idea di rientrare in quell’ufficio non lo stava innervosendo o alterando come l’ultima volta.

Aveva voglia di parlare con lui.

Aveva voglia di rivedere Hannibal.

“Will, prego entra,” lo invitò Hannibal aprendo la porta dello studio.

Già in piedi a guardarsi attorno, Will entrò subito facendo un cenno del capo e un sorriso tirato al dottore.

“Non ho visto uscire nessuno,” affermò Will con un’occhiata sopra alle sue spalle, un sopracciglio alzato per dare ad intendere che non voleva accusare il dottore di essere rimasto a far niente mentre lui era in sala d’attesa. Pura curiosità.

Hannibal chiuse la porta, “C’è un’altra uscita sul retro,” rispose.

Will si sentì molto poco detective ad aver mancato una spiegazione così banale. Annuì espirando, ma il dottore continuò.

“Ho pensato preferissi riservatezza, quando sei qui, devi essere piuttosto conosciuto in città col lavoro che fai.”

Will rimase a bocca aperta per diversi secondi. Quindi non era stato lui poco intuitivo, la porta sul retro non era di consueto utilizzo.

“Accortezza che hai usato per me?” Will si toccò il petto, “Ma no, non sono particolarmente conosciuto.”

“Vista la quantità di lettori di TattleCrime…” considerò il dottore.

Di nuovo Will rimase ammutolito. Considerato quello che la Lounds scriveva di lui su TattleCrime, Hannibal doveva aver sollevato abilmente l’argomento come inizio della sua seduta. Mossa brillante.

“Leggi gli articoli di Freddie Lounds?” si informò Will con una punta di sdegno di troppo.

“Leggere non è esattamente ciò che richiedono gli articoli della Lounds,” ribatté Hannibal infilando le mani in tasca. Raddrizzò il busto e inclinò il capo come un aggraziato pavone. “La Lounds non scrive, si prende gioco della verità alla ricerca di numeri e vendite.”

Will sorrise compiaciuto, “Vedo che ha fatto colpo anche su di te.” Si tolse la giacca e la appoggiò sul divanetto. Andò verso la scrivania.

La curiosità verso ogni angolo di quel luogo non gli consentiva di sedersi e stare fermo. Fu attratto da un tavolinetto su cui erano impilati fogli piccoli e grandi con disegni tratteggiati a matita.

“Sono tuoi?” chiese Will avvicinandosi. Pensò di prendere almeno il primo per vedere il secondo sotto, ma non era sicuro di avere le mani abbastanza pulite.

Hannibal sembrò leggerlo nel pensiero. Lo raggiunse e uno alla volta, lento, fece scorrere alcuni dei disegni tra le sue mani tenendoli in modo che lui potesse osservarli.

Volti, studi di posizioni, mani, monumenti, panorami dettagliati di scorci di città.

Will non disse nulla mentre li guardava, solo alla fine si voltò verso il dottore e mormorò “Bellissimi,” sentendo di aver perso gran parte della sua eloquenza in ammirazione.

Il dottore abbozzò un sorriso che sembrava conscio del suo talento e al tempo stesso grato del complimento.

Aggraziato pavone.

Will fu colpito dal genuino fascino di quell’espressione.

“Dunque dicevi che dovrei evitare di far sapere troppo in giro che frequento questo studio,” Will cercò di recuperare un discorso più professionale.

“Oh no,” rispose Hannibal riappoggiando con cura i disegni sul tavolino, “Ho solo presunto che tu non fossi particolarmente ansioso di essere associato a questo studio, quando ancora non sei del tutto sicuro che continuerai a frequentarlo.”

Giusta osservazione.

Il dottor Lecter non sapeva che lui aveva già preso quella decisione dopo aver lasciato lo studio al loro primo incontro.

Meglio mantenersi professionali e fingere che una sua valutazione psicologica positiva era ancora tutto ciò che voleva ottenere da quegli incontri.

“Jack ti sta facendo pressioni per i risultati sulla mia condizione mentale?” domandò Will.

“Ho infinita stima dell’agente Crawford e della sua professione,” rispose Hannibal, “Ma per quanto concerne la mia professione non accetto pressioni da nessuno. Ti valuterò non appena avrò abbastanza elementi per farlo. Non mi permetterei mai un giudizio affrettato su di te.”

Alle orecchie di Will il discorso suonò personale, nonostante fossero parole che il dottore avrebbe potuto usare con ognuno dei suoi pazienti.

“Non sono un tuo paziente e non ho bisogno di terapia,” ribadì Will.

“E se dovessi giungere alla conclusione che invece ne hai bisogno?”

“Continuerò a non essere un tuo paziente e continueremo ad avere delle semplici conversazioni,” rispose Will.

“Molto bene.”

Quando il dottore era soddisfatto di una risposta di Will tendeva ad infilare le mani in tasca e guardare a terra con un mezzo sorriso ad increspargli le labbra. Probabilmente il suo orgoglio professionale che emergeva se otteneva la risposta sperata dal paziente.

Sì, perché Will poteva impuntarsi quanto voleva sulla scelta dei termini da usare, ma lui era un paziente del dottore dal momento in cui aveva annuito a tutte le corrette analisi dell’uomo, a quella prima seduta.

Forse non aveva ancora parlato molto, ma annuire aveva avuto la sua importanza.

“Dimmi… Come procede il lavoro, Will? Sei sotto stress?”

Will apprezzò il fatto che Hannibal non si era seduto, né chiedeva a lui di farlo. Parlare passeggiando era molto meno impegnativo che farlo fermi uno di fronte all’altro. Stava cercando di metterlo a suo agio molto più della scorsa volta.

Il che significava che l’uomo lo stava studiando e imparando; cosa che lo lusingava, molto.

“Sempre sotto stress,” rispose Will, “Credo che questo lavoro si possa fare solo sotto stress. Rilassarsi non porterebbe a nessun passo avanti.”

“Quando puoi rilassarti allora, nel tuo lavoro?” chiese Hannibal.

“Quando gli assassini decidono di non uccidere per un po’?” Will tentò un sorriso poco convinto.

Infatti il dottore guardò fisso davanti a sé e poi di nuovo nei suoi occhi, “Non credo che esistano pause così lunghe, non in una città come Baltimora. Ciò significa che devi tentare di rilassarti in qualche modo, anche se può sembrarti un’idea azzardata. Il tuo corpo ha bisogno di riposo.”

Hannibal assottigliò le palpebre, le riaprì come realizzando qualcosa. “È in uno di quei momenti in cui hai abbassato la guardia che il tuo killer ha cercato di ucciderti?”

Will si toccò il petto, laddove la ferita non faceva più tanto male come all’inizio, ma era visibile, come fosforescente, ogni giorno allo specchio, in costante ricordo di quale fine era riuscito ad evitare.

“Non è perché ero disattento, o rilassato, che l’attacco di Tier ha fatto dei…danni,” mormorò Will ammettendo che dei danni c’erano.

Il silenzio che seguì le sue parole fu totale, neanche il ticchettio di un orologio all’interno dello studio di Hannibal.

Fu la voce dell’uomo a riecheggiare qualche secondo dopo. “Will… Dimmi perché allora.”

“Ero…nella sua testa,” continuò Will, “Ero così immerso nel suo pensiero che il fatto che volesse uccidermi mi è sembrato così giusto…” tacque mentre ripeteva tra sé e sé le parole appena confessate. Decise di concludere per non lasciare nulla di non detto, “Mi sono difeso per istinto, ma ho quasi apprezzato il suo tentativo di liberarsi di qualcuno scomodo come me.”

“Hai provato ammirazione per lui, comprensione,” riformulò Hannibal.

Non era esattamente così, o almeno non era tutto lì; ma per cominciare, come sua presentazione, poteva bastare. Will sorrise fintamente, guardò l’uomo, “Quanto c’è di sbagliato in me, dottore?” chiese.

“Non vedo sbaglio,” rispose Hannibal, “Vedo solitudine. Ti vedo solo a cercare di dare senso a quello che la tua mente ti fa vedere e provare. E la solitudine non è una colpa, Will.”

Davvero non c’era giudizio in quegli occhi.

Hannibal stava ascoltando e basta, senza mettergli marchi, senza formulare ipotesi su di lui basandosi su ciò che diceva.

Poteva non essere comportamento da manuale per uno psichiatra, poteva non tornare utile a Jack Crawford, che stava disperatamente cercando il giudizio di un professionista che gli mettesse l’animo in pace su uno dei suoi collaboratori, ma Hannibal non lo stava giudicando invece e Will apprezzò l’incredibile novità per una volta.

Soprattutto apprezzò quanto era facile per lui sapere per certo che il dottore non lo considerava un mostro a prescindere. Lo sapeva. Non sapeva come, ma aveva la certezza che il dottore era sincero.

Rientrò a casa stanco quella sera, ma più leggero. C’erano cose di se stesso che non aveva mai detto ad alta voce.

C’erano cose che non si era mai azzardato a pensare.

Tirare fuori certi segreti, dare voce all’indicibile, fidarsi abbastanza da confessare ciò che gli passava per la testa poteva essergli di conforto.

Sfilò la sciarpa e tolse il giubbotto.

Come lo appoggiò, squillò il cellulare nella tasca.

Un messaggio.

_*Non hai più chiesto del tuo telefono. Non lo vuoi indietro?_

Il suo ladro aveva sviluppato anche il senso dell’umorismo negli ultimi giorni.

_*Chiederlo indietro servirebbe a qualcosa?_

Rispose Will.

_*Chi lo sa? Convincimi._

Will sollevò un sopracciglio ed emise un verso tra l’annoiato e il compiaciuto. Che faccia tosta.

_*Ti convincerebbe il fatto che non appena scoprirò chi sei non te la caverai certo con uno schiaffo sulle mani? E la mia ricerca è a buon punto._

Inviò e fissò lo schermo in attesa della risposta. Perché sapeva che sarebbe arrivata subito.

_*Quindi mi stai cercando? Non me n’ero accorto. E mi auguro vivamente che non me la caverò con uno schiaffo sulle mani._

_*Quindi vuoi essere preso. E punito._

_*Più che altro ne sarei lusingato, ma sono piuttosto certo che stai mentendo e che non hai idea di come prendermi._

Irritato dal commento, Will passò in rassegna ogni singola azione che da uomo di legge poteva mettere in pratica per ritrovare il suo telefono.

Perché diavolo non l’aveva fatto finora?

Sapeva perché. Lo sapeva bene.

Perché era stato prima così certo che fosse la Lounds e poi così certo che non valesse la pena prendersi tanto disturbo che aveva sottovalutato la cosa. Ma quest’idiota si stava prendendo gioco di lui.

_*Da cosa l’hai dedotto?_

Gli chiese Will.

_*A parte il fatto che il telefono è ancora qui con me, intendi?_

Will lesse e ringhiò.

La seconda parte del messaggio arrivò subito dopo.

_*Perché la tua ipotesi che fossi Freddie Lounds non si è rivelata corretta e tu devi aver avuto conferma di ciò, in qualche modo._

Già.

Il ladro non sapeva che Will aveva scartato la Lounds non perché il ladro gli aveva detto di non essere lei, ma perché aveva visto coi suoi occhi la donna non inviare alcun messaggio.

_*E se non sono Freddie devo essere qualcun altro. E tu non sai chi._

Terminò col terzo messaggio.

Will ribatté a tanta arroganza il più in fretta possibile.

_*Che intuito. Ma stai attento a non tirare troppo la corda. Il furto è ancora punito dalla legge e tu hai ormai dichiarato di avermi sottratto il cellulare, di non volerlo restituire e di volerti divertire a farmi perdere tempo._

La rapida risposta non tardò ad arrivare.

_*Non solo. L’ho sottratto proprio a te, Will. Di proposito._

Will guardò l’ultimo messaggio per svariati secondi.

Solo allora si rese conto che il ladro aveva parlato di Freddie Lounds, nome e cognome, mentre nel messaggio di quella prima sera lui aveva solo usato il nome Freddie, lo ricordava bene. Se il ladro aveva associato subito il nome Freddie alla Lounds…

Il ladro lo conosceva e sapeva che lavoro faceva.

Se il fatto che Freddie Lounds si fosse impossessata del suo telefono per avere chissà quale dritta sugli omicidi dello Squartatore non l’aveva stupito o impensierito più di tanto, considerato anche che il suo cellulare personale non conteneva alcuna informazione a riguardo, questa novità invece lo irritava, non poco.

Era personale.

Personale quanto era stato personale l’attacco di Tier.

La sola differenza era che ancora non sapeva cosa voleva da lui questo suo nuovo problema.

Non si era neanche tolto i vestiti durante tutto lo scambio, era stato in piedi vicino a dove aveva appoggiato la giacca, immobile col telefono di fronte al viso. Il suo ladro, tra l’altro, si era fatto discretamente loquace.

Ciò significava che per lui il gioco era appena cominciato.

Beh, Will l’avrebbe terminato allora.

_*L’avevo capito._

Gli scrisse di rimando Will, fingendo che tutto il tempo impiegato per dare quella breve risposta non fosse stato permeato da stupore.

Non ricevette altre risposte.


	3. Chapter 3

Era il momento di mettere fine a quella farsa.

Con quell’intento la mattina successiva Will utilizzò l’ora prima di recarsi in ufficio per chiedere ad uno dei suoi ex colleghi in polizia di lasciargli controllare un numero di cellulare.

Lo chiese come favore personale senza specificare di chi fosse il numero o il perché avesse bisogno di investigarci sopra.

Aveva in quel modo già risolto il problema di non voler coinvolgere Jack nella sua caccia all’uomo, perché era appunto sua, ma Cameron fece di meglio e lo lasciò solo ad usare il terminale per stabilire la posizione del suo cellulare.

Una cosa superficiale e rapida, giusto per avere un punto da cui partire.

Non intendeva lasciare tracce salvando o stampando nulla; almeno non tracce fisiche evidenti a parte le poche che sarebbero rimaste nel terminale, ma quelle sarebbero passate inosservate.

Si staccò dallo schermo appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, la bocca semiaperta in stupore, quando scoprì che l’ultimo ripetitore a cui il suo telefono si era agganciato risultava essere praticamente dove era l’auditorium dal quale era stato prelevato. E dal momento in cui era stato rubato era come morto, come fosse sparito dalla faccia della terra.

C’era un modo per rendere un telefono non rintracciabile? C’era un modo per usarlo nonostante risultasse a tutti gli effetti invisibile ed inesistente?

Forse uno molto bravo poteva riuscire nell’impresa, ma lui non aveva intenzione di chiedere aiuto a Cameron e adesso più che mai non aveva intenzione di raccontare a Jack Crawford nulla di quanto gli stava succedendo.

Tutto sommato era felice di non poter investigare più di così. Sarebbe stato… Sleale.

Con un mezzo sorriso spense tutto e lasciò il terminale.

Era bravo.

Questo ladro era davvero bravo.

Si ritrovò sotto all’ufficio di Hannibal senza accorgersene.

Spense l’auto ma tenne una mano sul volante, il viso di poco voltato verso l’edificio.

Non aveva appuntamento con il dottore, però si era detto lo stesso che voleva passare di lì. Ed ora probabilmente avrebbe rimesso in moto e sarebbe ripartito perché che diavolo era venuto a fare?

Invece scese, attraversò la strada e salì anche i gradini sostando di fronte alla porta d’entrata.

Quella si spalancò e Hannibal, vestito di cappotto e guanti, comparve sulla soglia.

“Will…” lo salutò senza dubbio sorpreso, ma con un sorriso.

Will pensò che non ricordava l’ultima volta in cui qualcuno aveva mostrato una genuina gioia nel vederlo.

Rimase disorientato qualche secondo.

“Ciao,” salutò poi con un’unica nuvoletta di fumo dalla bocca. “Stavo… Ero…”

“Nei paraggi,” Hannibal completò il suo patetico tentativo.

“Qualcosa del genere,” ribatté Will.

Hannibal chiuse la porta a chiave, “Ho un paio d’ore libere,” disse senza guardarlo, “Ti va di accompagnarmi?”

Così, senza tanti complimenti.

E Will, senza tanti complimenti e senza sapere dove stessero andando, annuì. “Volentieri.”

Hannibal lo toccò su una spalla e gli fece segno verso sinistra, “Camminiamo, è qui a pochi minuti.”

Non gli stava chiedendo perché era lì senza appuntamento, non lo stava mettendo in imbarazzo pur avendone tutti i diritti. E cosa più importante non lo stava liquidando, nonostante fosse il suo momento libero e non avesse certo bisogno di un paziente alle calcagna mentre passeggiava.

Hannibal aveva capito perfettamente perché lui era lì e qual era il suo bisogno. In un certo senso l’aveva già soddisfatto.

“Giornata dura?” domandò l’uomo rivolgendoglisi come se lui fosse appena tornato a casa dal lavoro.

Will infilò le mani in tasca, guardò la strada di fronte a loro, “Possiamo dire così. Forse più intricata che dura.”

“Preferisci stancare il corpo piuttosto che la mente?” chiese Hannibal.

“Se intendi che preferisco correre materialmente dietro a qualcuno piuttosto che non avere idea di dove andare a cercarlo puoi giurarci,” rispose Will con un mezzo sorriso.

“Non stai parlando di un nuovo omicidio, immagino,” continuò Hannibal, “Altrimenti sapresti già dove andare a prendere il tuo uomo.”

Will riconobbe tra sé e sé il pizzico di piacere provato alla frase. Allo stesso tempo qualcosa in essa lo turbò.

“Ho recentemente perso… Beh, non esattamente perso, mi pare ovvio,” si corresse da solo Will, “Il mio cellulare,” continuò con un sospiro, “E il ladro che al momento l’ha per le mani mi sta… Sfidando.”

“Interessante…” fu il commento di Hannibal. Gli mise un braccio davanti al petto per fermarlo prima di attraversare la strada. Un’auto passò qualche attimo dopo.

“Quindi stai comunicando con questo ladro?” chiese l’uomo subito dopo.

“Già,” Will annuì, “All’inizio sembrava uno stupido botta e risposta tanto per passare il tempo, ma ora mi sta facendo arrabbiare.”

“Allora termina il gioco e fallo rintracciare,” Hannibal propose la più logica delle soluzioni.

“Era proprio ciò che volevo fare, ma pare che il mio cellulare non esista da dopo il furto. Non è rintracciabile.”

“È una cosa possibile?” chiese Hannibal voltandosi sorpreso, “Può usarlo e non essere rintracciabile?”

Will allargò le braccia, “Deve aver trovato un modo perché il numero da dove ricevo messaggi è il mio, ma ti assicuro che non aggancia alcun ripetitore dal giorno del furto.”

Hannibal sorrise, “Questo gioco ti diverte,” disse semplicemente.

Will si sentì come schiaffeggiato. Sollevò la testa di scatto, “Cosa? No…” la scosse secco, “Certo che no,” voleva suonare credibile ma qualcosa in fondo a lui gli disse che di fronte a Hannibal non riusciva a nascondere molto di se stesso.

Non era forse questo che lo attirava del rapporto che si stava creando con quest’uomo?

“Non… Perché lo pensi?” decise di chiedergli.

Hannibal sollevò una spalla, “Perché è la prima volta che sei così pronto al dialogo, gesticoli, non ti accorgi dell’ambiente attorno a te mentre parli… Sei eccitato.”

Will incassò non solo l’accurata descrizione, ma anche l’utilizzo del termine che gli suscitò un leggero brivido alla base del collo.

“Forse… Un po’,” ammise Will incassando la testa nelle spalle.

“Sono sicuro che lo troverai,” disse Hannibal.

Giunsero ad un negozio di strumenti musicali. Il campanellino appeso alla porta suonò quando Hannibal aprì. A Will sembrò di essere entrato in una di quelle piccole botteghe che aveva visto solo da bambino, quasi scomparse ormai.

Era un appartamento con tanto di stanze e da una di queste proveniva la dolce melodia di un violino.

Non si interruppe al suono del campanello, ma a quello dei loro passi sul pavimento in legno.

Comparve un giovane uomo. “Hannibal, è un piacere rivederti,” salutò tenendo violino e archetto in una mano e allungando l’altra.

“Ciao Tobias,” rispose Hannibal con una stretta vigorosa. Si voltò ad indicarlo, “E questo è il mio amico Will,” lo presentò.

Will scambiò un’occhiata rapida col dottore, sorrise e strinse la mano a Tobias.

“Hannibal ha trovato un altro estimatore della buona musica creata con buoni strumenti?” si informò l’uomo.

Will non aveva una mezza idea su quale strumento Hannibal potesse suonare, a giudicare dalle mani probabilmente il piano, non aveva idea nemmeno che amasse la buona musica.

Non sapeva nulla dell’uomo e gli aveva appena detto una cosa che non stava riferendo neanche a Jack Crawford.

E Hannibal l’aveva presentato come suo amico.

“Purtroppo devo definirmi uno scarso esecutore al piano, e non più di questo,” disse Will pensando al suo pianoforte perlopiù inutilizzato e impolverato a casa. “Ma di certo amo ascoltare buona musica.”

“Immagino ti siano concessi molti concerti privati allora,” commentò Tobias riponendo il violino nella custodia. “Da quanto so Hannibal è un musicista eccezionale ma parco nel concedere esibizioni.”

Will non trovò parole per ribattere; per fortuna Tobias era girato e non lo vide aprire e chiudere la bocca alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire.

_Concerti privati._

L’aveva appena scambiato per il compagno di Hannibal?

Era quello che aveva dedotto dalla parola _amico_?

Hannibal intervenne inserendosi nella conversazione, “Will non mi ha ancora sentito suonare. Ma potrei invitarlo all’ascolto se tu avessi trovato lo strumento che ti ho chiesto.”

“Non l’hai ancora suonato e già sei pronto per uno spettacolo?” chiese Tobias divertito.

“Sono certo che Will non mi giudicherà,” rispose Hannibal però guardando Will.

Will lesse in quella sola frase tutta la complicità che voleva esprimere.

“Ecco il tuo theremin,” Tobias indicò la stanza accanto dove un curioso aggeggio in legno con le fattezze di un leggio era riposto in un angolo.

Hannibal gli si avvicinò quasi con devozione, con l’espressione di un bambino soddisfatto. “Ti ringrazio Tobias. Ti pago anche il trasporto, non voglio rischiare di rovinarlo portandolo a casa con la mia auto.”

Tobias acconsentì senza alcuna esitazione. “Spero di rivederti al mio concerto,” aggiunse Tobias prima che loro fossero fuori dal negozio.

“Non mancherò,” Hannibal fece un cenno con la testa, qualcosa di antico e galante, e aprì la porta perché Will fosse il primo a passare.

Will aggrottò la fronte, si guardò attorno con aria smarrita, poi salutò Tobias e uscì.

“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei una persona piuttosto… Inusuale?” chiese Will una volta che furono sulla via del ritorno.

“Immagino di non dover prendere il tuo commento come una critica,” ribatté Hannibal.

“No,” Will lo fissò serio, “No, infatti, non lo è.”

“Siamo piuttosto inusuali entrambi,” continuò l’uomo.

“Già,” Will si guardò attorno mascherando quel filo di imbarazzo che ormai sembrava onnipresente ogni volta che si trovava in compagnia di Hannibal, “Ma se continui a difendermi dal traffico e ad aprirmi le porte passerai in vantaggio nel comportamento fuori dal comune.”

“Ne sarò lieto,” rispose Hannibal, “Essere strani è un bene.”

Il che significava che non avrebbe smesso di comportarsi in modo strano con lui.

Will scoprì di esserne felice.

E scoprì inoltre di non essere affatto pronto a salutare l’uomo di fronte alla porta quando raggiunsero di nuovo lo studio.

Non che avesse intenzione di fare qualcosa a tal proposito, era solo incuriosito dalle sue sensazioni.

“Ti lascio ai tuoi pazienti, grazie per la chiacchierata… E per la passeggiata,” Will alzò una mano già indietreggiando.

Hannibal inserì la chiave nella toppa e si voltò verso di lui, “Se ciò che hai detto sulla buona musica è vero, potresti considerare l’idea di accompagnarmi al concerto, quello di cui parlava Tobias, quando sarà?”

Dio che invito cortese. Non era abituato a richieste così gentili.

Will sorrise ancora una volta distogliendo lo sguardo, “Questo è solo essere inusuali o sfocia nel non professionale, dottore?”

“Non te l’ho chiesto durante una seduta,” rispose Hannibal, “Infatti, se ben ricordo, quella è prevista fra due giorni.”

Will rise e annuì, “Già. Me lo ricordo,” si strinse nel cappotto, “Fammi sapere quando si terrà il concerto,” disse e si voltò per andarsene.

“Guarda prima di attraversare, Will,” sentì dire alle sue spalle mentre raggiungeva l’auto.

Jack lo intercettò davanti all’aula, un attimo prima che lui aprisse la porta.

“Ti faccio sostituire, Will,” gli disse l’uomo, “Lascia perdere la lezione.”

Will non fu particolarmente disturbato dal cambio di programma, non aveva una vera e propria vocazione per l’insegnamento, ma qualcosa nella voce di Jack suonava strano.

Ed erano giorni che lui era tornato dietro alla cattedra perché non c’erano indagini da svolgere.

Questo poteva voler dire solo una cosa.

“Come va con lo psichiatra, Will?” chiese Jack.

Preso da un corso di pensieri totalmente diverso, Will guardò Jack accigliato, “Cosa?” domandò stranito.

“Perché ho bisogno di quella tua valutazione il più presto possibile, Will, abbiamo appena rinvenuto un altro cadavere dello Squartatore e voglio che tu sia pronto.”

Quindi le indagini stavano per ricominciare.

Si trovava di fronte al cadavere di un uomo sulla quarantina, del tutto svestito a parte un drappo accuratamente avvolto attorno alla vita che si appoggiava morbido sulle parti intime. E quella era l’unica zona del corpo che non fosse trapassata da un arma bianca. Pugnali, lance, spade, frecce… Era stata usata qualunque punta per trafiggerlo in ogni altra parte.

La cura meticolosa con cui era stato messo in bella mostra era la stessa del violinista trovato nell’auditorium. Niente di strano che Jack avesse gridato subito _Squartatore_.

Jimmy stava scattando le prime foto dal ritrovamento, mentre Brian e Bev raccoglievano campioni.

Will si estraniò come sempre, focalizzandosi sull’impugnatura del pugnale che emergeva dalla cassa toracica. Quello era stato il primo fendente. Non la causa della morte, no, troppo rischioso mirare al cuore con un pugnale durante una colluttazione, lo Squartatore era sempre pulito e preciso. Ma quella era stata la prima arma ad aprire tutto il lavoro successivo.

L’uomo era un originale puntaspilli.

Will ritornò in sé al suono del suo telefono.

Come spinto da una forza esterna, con la mano andò a cercarlo nella tasca e lo prese, guardò lo schermo per diversi secondi e per la prima volta in anni di lavoro decise di leggere il messaggio appena arrivatogli, anche se era sulla scena di un crimine.

Perché il messaggio arrivava dal suo telefono privato.

E diceva:

_*Avete ritrovato il corpo? Che ne pensi, Will? Hai già qualche idea?_

Will deglutì, lento spense lo schermo e ritirò il telefono in tasca.

Il cuore cominciò a martellargli in petto quasi impedendogli di ragionare.

Un’altra lunga occhiata al corpo disteso sul tavolo di ferro e poi Will cominciò ad indietreggiare.

Voleva solo rispondere a quel messaggio, il più in fretta possibile.

Fuori dall’edificio abbandonato, dove il cadavere veniva ancora esaminato dai suoi colleghi, Will armeggiò con mani tremanti sbagliando ogni singolo carattere nello scrivere il messaggio di risposta. Lo inviò dopo diversi minuti.

_*La prima idea che mi sono fatto è che tu ne sai più di me._

Non attese molto per la risposta.

_*Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere qualcosa su cui indagare. Mi sembra che tu faccia fatica a prendermi._

_*Credevo di stare dando la caccia solo ad un ladro._

_*Non ho mai detto che dovevi prendermi solo perché ti ho rubato il telefono._

_*Sei lo Squartatore?_

_*Una domanda diretta. Mi piace. Considereresti la mia risposta attendibile?_

_*Non credo ci sia qualcun altro disposto a prendersi il merito di quello che ho visto._

_*Ti sbagli._

_*Cosa vuoi da me? Perché tutto questo disturbo?_

_*Perché amo il modo in cui la tua mente ragiona, Will Graham. Ancora poco tempo prima che io sparisca di nuovo e volevo qualcuno che potesse tenermi testa._

_*Vuoi giocare quindi?_

_*Voglio che tu mi veda._

_*Perché?_

Non ci fu risposta a quell’ultima domanda. Né nei primi minuti, né nelle successive ventiquattro ore.

Mentre tutte le attenzioni delle persone attorno a lui erano concentrate sull’analisi degli indizi e sulle ipotesi da formulare, l’unico pensiero di Will era che, anche se solo virtualmente, il killer era già tra le sue mani.

E l’unica cosa da fare sarebbe stata condividere ogni informazione in suo possesso. Consegnare il telefono e dire tutto ciò che sapeva e che era successo fino a quel momento.

Continuò a rimanere l’unica cosa da fare anche mentre Will guidava e raggiungeva lo studio del dottore.

Rimase l’unica cosa da fare anche quando salì le scale ed entrò nella sala d’attesa.

L’unica cosa da fare, anche mentre aspettava che la sua seduta avesse inizio.

Entrò nell’ufficio e stavolta si sedette sulla poltrona ancor prima che Hannibal gli facesse segno di non continuare a gironzolare. Si sedette e guardò il dottore negli occhi, serio.

“Cosa c’è, Will?” chiese l’uomo slacciandosi il bottone della giacca e sistemandosi sulla poltrona di fronte.

“Sto per dirti una cosa che esula non solo dal tuo campo professionale, ma anche dal rapporto che c’è tra paziente e dottore,” disse Will, “E te la dirò perché apparentemente sei l’unica persona con cui voglio parlare.”

Non che stesse aspettando un cenno dal dottore, ma Will si fermò comunque qualche secondo a chiedersi tra sé e sé se stesse facendo una cosa logica.

No.

E l’avrebbe fatta ugualmente.

Perché quest’uomo era qualcos’altro, quest’uomo gli ispirava un’assurda fiducia mai provata prima e che derivava solo dalle sensazioni che la sua empatia gli regalava riguardo a lui.

“È possibile che la persona di cui ti ho parlato, quella che ha il mio telefono e lo sta usando per comunicare con me e giocare a guardie e ladri sia molto più di un ladro.”

Hannibal ascoltò rapito, aggrottò la fronte, “Hai scoperto chi è?”

“Non la sua identità, non ancora, ho solo scoperto che c’è un motivo più recondito se ha preso proprio il mio telefono e sta comunicando solo con me,” Will fece un mezzo sorriso, “È lo Squartatore.”

“Il killer su cui l’FBI sta indagando da anni?” chiese Hannibal.

Will annuì.

“Ne sei assolutamente certo? Non può essere un mitomane? Non sarebbe la prima volta che qualcuno si prende il merito di orribili crimini per il piacere di calcare la scena. Una scena qualsiasi.”

“Non escluderei la possibilità,” rispose Will, “Se non fosse che le vibrazioni che ho ricevuto da tutta la nostra conversazione sono state così forti che mi sembrava di avere il killer lì di fronte a me.”

“E non l’hai detto a Jack Crawford,” affermò Hannibal.

“No.”

“Ma lo stai dicendo a me.”

“Già,” Will deglutì, gli occhi sempre fissi in quelli di Hannibal.

Cosa stava cercando? Qualcuno che lo obbligasse a fare la cosa giusta? Qualcuno che lo mettesse di fronte all’impossibilità di indugiare oltre e fare subito quello che avrebbe dovuto fare fin dal giorno in cui il suo telefono era sparito?

“Sono lusingato,” commentò Hannibal sorridendo.

“Come?” Will si riscosse dal suo stato di confusione. Cos’aveva detto Hannibal? Non era esattamente ciò che si aspettava.

“Il cellulare che usi per lavoro,” continuò Hannibal, “Quello su cui questo killer ti scrive… È controllato dall’FBI?”

Will balbettò, “N-No, no, certo che no. Almeno no-non che io sappia, non hanno motivo di mettermi sotto controllo. Per ora.”

“Allora non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.”

Will incurvò le sopracciglia, si sporse in avanti, “Tutto qui? Non è un comportamento non…convenzionale?”

“Il tuo o il mio?” domandò Hannibal.

Will rise.

“Credo che tu voglia tenere le conversazioni tra te e questo tuo killer private,” disse il dottore, “E ne comprendo il motivo. Lui ha scelto te. Tu scegli lui. È una questione privata. Intima.”

L’ultima parola provocò un brivido in Will, ma era vero. Così vero che non riusciva neanche a sentirsi in colpa.

Lo Squartatore era davvero _suo_ adesso, e l’aggettivo gli piaceva.

“Privata quanto le nostre conversazioni?” domandò Will infine, con l’intento di sottolineare al dottore il fatto che se taceva, se manteneva il segreto professionale, stava rendendosi complice di un comportamento altamente scorretto. Non solo se fosse stato scoperto, anche eticamente.

Hannibal esibì una smorfia complice e accondiscendente che Will trovò estremamente accattivante.

Da una parte aveva un killer da catturare che aveva scelto lui come suo pari in uno scontro di menti.

Dall’altra aveva un complice e un amico a cui erano bastati pochi minuti di conversazione per comprenderlo e comprendere le sue esigenze.

“Quando hai esordito dicendo che stavi per rivelarmi qualcosa che esulava dal campo professionale ho pensato volessi confessare un’attrazione nei miei confronti,” disse Hannibal guardando altrove.

“Un sollievo che io ti stia solo rendendo complice di un crimine, allora,” ribatté Will.

Hannibal fece una smorfia, “Non esattamente. Posso invitarti a cena a casa mia?”


	4. Chapter 4

Aveva accettato l’invito a cena di Hannibal.

Certo.

Gli era passato per la testa che il dottore avesse colto l’occasione di quel loro momento di complicità per fargli presente che la complicità aveva un interesse che andava oltre l’amicizia e che magari, forse, andava ricompensata.

E aveva accettato anche basandosi su quella possibilità.

Poteva essere che la cena sarebbe finita ad approfondire bene le motivazioni dietro l’indubbia attrazione che provava per l’uomo. Il fatto che Hannibal fosse diretto ed elegantemente sfacciato era un bene.

Era anche eccitante.

Entrò in casa del dottore avvertendo fin da subito, da ogni minimo particolare, la presenza dell’uomo lì dentro così come nello studio; l’incontro tra l’antico e il moderno e il gusto curioso in fatto di arte e decorazioni.

Hannibal lo aiutò a levarsi la giacca; Will non seppe dire se il suo indugiare con le dita sulle sue spalle, o la carezza mentre gli sfilava l’indumento fossero azioni intenzionali o qualcosa che la sua mente stava interpretando come meglio credeva.

La tensione tra loro aveva piacevolmente sorpassato sia il rapporto professionale che la semplice conoscenza; era qualcos’altro. Entrambi lo sapevano, ma lo stavano vivendo in modo diverso e anche quello era eccitante.

Hannibal era elegante ma non in modo esagerato, a suo agio in casa sua com’era giusto che fosse, ma in attesa di un ospite. Il suo non essere impeccabile mostrava che l’ospite in questione non era lì per un incontro formale.

Questo diede un ulteriore brivido a Will. Se il tutto era pensato con l’intento di sedurlo, Hannibal avrebbe dovuto leggergli in faccia quanto stava funzionando.

Si ritrovò nell’ampia cucina. Un tenue sottofondo di musica classica; Will non riconobbe né il compositore né il pezzo, ma dire che si sposava alla perfezione con l’immagine che si era fatto di Hannibal nella sua mente era dire poco.

“Mi perdonerai se ancora non è pronto in tavola,” si scusò l’uomo tornando dietro al bancone della cucina, dove alcuni piatti erano già pronti per essere serviti.

“E tu mi perdonerai se il vino che ho portato non è all’altezza della cena,” ribatté Will osservando sia il contenuto dei piatti sia il vassoio finemente decorato su cui diversi antipasti erano in bella mostra.

“Il vino sarà perfetto,” commentò Hannibal, “Non dobbiamo per forza berlo a cena,” aggiunse guardandolo di sottecchi.

Will colse il sottinteso al dopo cena, ma soprattutto colse la difficoltà dell’uomo a trattenere l’osservazione sul vino. Come dire che sì, il vino non era all’altezza della cena.

E amò quel particolare tipo di confidenza e brusca sincerità; ci rivide dentro se stesso, anche se lui non era altrettanto elegante nella sua spigolosità.

“Dunque, dottore, come mai quest’invito a cena?” chiese Will.

“Ti sfugge la motivazione o vuoi sentirmela dire ad alta voce?” chiese di rimando Hannibal. Con aggraziati gesti, sollevò due piatti insieme e girò attorno al bancone facendo segno di seguirlo.

“Ho diverse motivazioni tra cui scegliere e volevo che tu mi sollevassi da un inutile lavoro.”

“Oh no, perché inutile?” Hannibal poggiò i due piatti sulla tavola e poi andò a spostare la sedia accanto a Will. Lo invitò a sedersi mentre accompagnava la sedia sotto di lui.

Per non aver mai ricevuto un trattamento del genere prima d’ora, Will pensò di essersi comportato piuttosto bene. Come etichetta richiedeva.

“Vorrei sentire quali sono le tue idee su questa cena,” continuò Hannibal sedendosi.

“Ho pensato che forse la tua predisposizione a sostenere il mio comportamento vuole essere ricompensata,” disse Will vago ma, pensò, piuttosto chiaro.

“Vuole o deve?” chiese Hannibal sporgendosi dal suo posto verso Will.

“Che differenza c’è?”

“Tra il mio voler essere ricompensato o il tuo sentirti in dovere di farlo? Tutta la differenza del mondo,” Hannibal prese in mano coltello e forchetta, “Allora, qual è delle due?”

Will si torturò il labbro inferiore tra i denti per un po’, come sempre faceva quando voleva dare una risposta, forse non avrebbe dovuto, ma sapeva che l’avrebbe data comunque.

“Entrambe, nessuna,” rispose infatti, “Penso che questo invito e i tuoi metodi non ortodossi con me nascano dal tuo interesse nei miei confronti.”

“Interesse professionale,” affermò Hannibal.

Will rise.

Anche lui afferrò coltello e forchetta. “Se con tutti i tuoi pazienti ti comporti come con me mi stupisce che tu non sia stato ancora radiato dall’albo.”

“Ma tutto ciò che mi sono limitato a fare è stato appoggiare il tuo desiderio di prendere quel killer con le tue sole forze,” Hannibal scrollò le spalle, “Forse il tuo non è il modo corretto di agire da uomo di legge, ma io non sono il tuo tutore. E per quanto riguarda la tua valutazione psichiatrica, non mi sono ancora espresso.”

“Oh, dunque è per valutarmi sano di mente che vuoi essere ricompensato,” stabilì Will.

Fu il turno di Hannibal di ridere.

Poi entrambi iniziarono a cenare senza bisogno di ulteriori inviti.

“E come ritieni sia giusto ricompensarmi?” chiese Hannibal. Fece scivolare la forchetta tra le labbra, la guardò per un attimo quando la tirò fuori pulita. Assaporò il boccone. Si voltò a guardare Will.

“Accettando il tuo invito a cena,” anche Will assaggiò il boccone. Deglutì. “E quello al concerto,” aggiunse mostrandogli di non aver dimenticato quella particolare richiesta.

Hannibal sorrise rimanendo in silenzio a fissarlo con espressione deliziata, “Allora sono felice che tu abbia deciso di premiare la mia complicità in questo modo.”

Hannibal lo disse dando ad intendere che sapeva benissimo che Will non era lì per dovere; non era mai passato per la testa a nessuno dei due.

“Questo piatto è delizioso,” mormorò Will.

E gli piacque l’espressione compiaciuta di Hannibal nel ricevere il sincero complimento.

Non era in grado di farsi un’idea precisa sul dottore. Quella era un’altra delle attrattive dell’uomo.

Will non aveva mai faticato ad inquadrare le persone, perfino da una foto, con più precisione se solo poteva parlarci qualche minuto, con estrema cura se aveva di fronte una loro scena del crimine.

Ma Hannibal andava dall’audace quadro di Leda e il Cigno in bella mostra in sala da pranzo, al clavicembalo nel salone principale. Dal teschio di un bufalo come centrotavola alle piantine aromatiche coltivate in vasetti di terracotta. Dal consigliargli di non dire a Jack Crawford che aveva diretto contatto con un killer che cercavano di prendere da anni, ad un elegante corteggiamento fatto di inviti a cena, attenzioni e palesi proposte.

O almeno Will aveva letto una palese proposta in quella serata e l’aveva accettata nonostante quello fosse un territorio a lui piuttosto sconosciuto. Lui non era tipo da appuntamenti. A dirla tutta non era tipo da relazioni.

Ma era lì, nel grande salone in cui Hannibal l’aveva invitato ad entrare subito dopo cena, era lì a guardarsi attorno com’era solito fare anche nell’ufficio dell’uomo, ma stavolta con un bicchiere di vino in mano e musica di sottofondo, e ogni volta che Hannibal gli passava accanto per mostrargli qualcosa o apriva bocca per dire una parola a Will accelerava il battito cardiaco, in previsione di mosse o gesti che invece l’uomo non sembrava interessato a fare.

“Sei nervoso, Will?” domandò Hannibal quando sostarono di fronte al camino acceso.

Will lesse il divertimento negli occhi dell’uomo e ribatté in fretta.

“Perché dovrei? Ti sembro il tipo che teme gli approcci?” disse nonostante fosse un po’ quello il motivo del suo latente turbamento. Un po’ perché si aspettava sarebbe successo, un po’ perché non stava succedendo.

“No, mi sembri piuttosto qualcuno che se vuole qualcosa se la prende,” rispose Hannibal freddando la sua spavalderia. Era Hannibal che si aspettava una mossa da lui? Questo non l’aveva messo in conto, troppo sicuro che l’uomo trasudasse iniziativa e faccia tosta.

Hannibal sollevò la mano col calice di vino e Will pensò subito all’intenzione dell’uomo di fare un brindisi. In realtà con una nocca accarezzò il dorso della sua mano.

Un contatto minimo, una sciocca carezza però fatta in modo così delicato e inaspettato che a Will morì il respiro in gola.

Quell’uomo era una sorpresa costante e una curiosità troppo grande per non desiderare di soddisfarla.

“Cosa…?” cominciò Will, “Cos’è che ti interessa di me?” mormorò senza mascherare la trepidazione che quel gesto aveva suscitato.

“Sei una creatura singolare, Will,” rispose Hannibal, “C’è qualcosa di te che è nascosto e deve emergere. Credo sia interessante restare a guardare ed essere testimone di ciò che sarà.”

Non capì molto della frase perché il calore gli era salito al viso e gli aveva attutito i pensieri. Hannibal lo stava apertamente corteggiando e lo trovava una creatura singolare; era tutto ciò che aveva colto con cognizione.

Per un lungo secondo Will pensò che si sarebbero baciati. Anzi pensò che lui avrebbe finito per sporgersi e mettere fine a quella danza che durava da tutta la sera. Aveva la sensazione che un bacio sarebbe bastato per provocare tutto il resto.

A continuare così, almeno da parte sua, sarebbe bastata un’altra carezza di quelle dita, ad essere sinceri.

Ma nessuno dei due coprì per primo la distanza che li separava perché quel bacio accadesse.

Meglio così.

Will era curioso tanto quanto Hannibal.

L’uomo voleva essere testimone di ciò che lui sarebbe diventato? E allora ne sarebbero stati testimoni insieme dandosi tutto il tempo possibile.

Se, come Will pensava, il dottore si riferiva ai suoi istinti più innati, quelli che si rifacevano alla sua natura umana, se si riferiva alla possibile intimità tra loro c’era tempo. E ci sarebbero state molte altre occasioni.

“Hai intenzione di informare Jack che per etica professionale non puoi più esprimere un parere sul mio stato di salute mentale?” chiese Will.

“La mia etica professionale vuole assolutamente esprimere un parere sul tuo stato di salute mentale,” rispose Hannibal, “E non penso che Jack abbia alcun bisogno di sapere che tipo di rapporto c’è tra noi.”

“Bene,” commentò Will.

Quella sera stessa rincasò che ancora si sentiva percorrere da un fiume di sangue bollente. Un’ora di strada per tornare non era bastata a fargli scivolare di dosso ogni minimo contatto con Hannibal, il suo sguardo, il suono della sua voce.

E non era successo assolutamente nulla, avevano solo proseguito a stuzzicarsi.

Era inspiegabile a parole ciò che quell’uomo era riuscito a trasmettergli in poco tempo; un grado di intimità e partecipazione che non si sarebbe aspettato nemmeno da un amico. E una capacità di guardargli dentro che forse non aveva lui stesso.

Il mattino successivo cominciò la giornata prima del solito, con un caffè preso subito dopo essersi alzato. Non aveva dormito sereno, come sempre, ma a differenza del solito la sua irrequietezza era stata provocata sia dagli incubi che dai sogni.

Ricordava vagamente di aver sognato le mani di Hannibal, e quando si era svegliato per qualche secondo si era chiesto se fosse stato un sogno o meno, cosa faceva parte della sua fantasia e cosa era successo davvero.

Quando aveva ricordato con chiarezza l’eccitazione non era scemata; Hannibal era stato capace di sedurlo senza fare nulla di particolarmente esplicito.

Mentre beveva il caffè vide lampeggiare lo schermo del cellulare.

Si rese conto di aver sperato che fosse un messaggio di Hannibal solo quando prese in mano il telefono e lesse che era il killer, invece.

Il suo killer aveva deciso di farsi risentire.

_*Perché niente mi farebbe più piacere che sapere cosa pensi del mio lavoro._

Gli aveva scritto. Riprendendo il dialogo proprio da dove era stato interrotto come…

Come avesse letto il suo ultimo messaggio solo in quel momento.

Definiva _lavoro_ un omicidio, come fosse una specie di dovere a cui aveva ottemperato.

E voleva essere onorato per quello che aveva fatto.

Will ci pensò su e poi rispose:

_*Il pugnale. Il pugnale è stata la prima lama a trafiggerlo. Il suo cuore non era degno di rimanere integro, andava lacerato?_

Il suo Squartatore era rapido con le risposte, come aveva constatato. Will rimase in attesa per minuti e minuti.

Si accigliò di fronte al silenzio, poi fece qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto da che possedeva un cellulare, da che usava mandare messaggi. Una cosa che non gli era mai servita fare perché il messaggio era proprio l’unica forma di comunicazione che non richiedeva il botta e risposta immediato, almeno nel suo modo di concepirne l’utilizzo. Era anche il motivo per cui li apprezzava più delle telefonate.

Guardò l’ora in cui il messaggio era stato inviato dal killer. Nel cuore della notte praticamente.

Doveva considerare sempre che se il suo killer gli scriveva e lui non era pronto a rispondere la comunicazione sarebbe avvenuta a pezzi, poco per volta.

Se gli andava bene con chiunque altro, doveva ammettere che non gli stava bene con questo particolare interlocutore. Doveva stare più attento, doveva tenere il telefono sott’occhio.

La risposta arrivò infatti in un momento poco opportuno.

Il suo telefono trillò nella stanza dove i ragazzi stavano esaminando il corpo ormai libero di tutte le lame che lo avevano trafitto. Will andò a recuperare l’oggetto dalla scrivania su cui l’aveva appoggiato.

Lo guardarono incuriositi sia Jimmy che Beverly, perché occuparsi del telefono nel bel mezzo di un’autopsia non era da lui.

Will si ritirò con una scusa e non appena fuori lesse:

_*Considerazione interessante. Ne hai altre?_

Di nuovo, come se la conversazione non si fosse mai fermata dall’ultima volta.

_*Ancora non ho esaminato il corpo._

_*Oh. Allora dovresti farlo._

_*So già che ti sei preso qualcosa. Mancheranno organi._

_*E quali secondo te?_

_*Non hai voluto il suo cuore. Forse i polmoni?_

_*Stai solo tirando ad indovinare._

_*Invece dovrei fare cosa…trovare una motivazione per i trofei?_

_*Mi offendi. Pensi che non ce ne sia una? Almeno sai chi era l’uomo?_

Maledizione, no che non lo sapeva.

Rispose sinceramente.

* _No, non ancora._

_*Allora sarà meglio riparlarne._

Non era mai accaduto prima. Conoscere la vittima era sempre stata la sua preoccupazione principale. Non c’era modo migliore per risalire al killer.

Ma per lo Squartatore si era rivelato poco utile anche in passato. Lui non uccideva né conoscenti, né persone che avessero qualcosa in comune.

E in quest’ultimo caso aveva avuto il killer al telefono con lui quasi per tutto il tempo, ovvio che la vittima era passata in secondo piano.

Fu la prima cosa che domandò rientrando nella stanza. “Chi era? Si sa?”

“Paul Russell, scriveva per il Friendly,” rispose Brian.

“La rivista scandalistica?” ricordò Will brevemente. Anche se il Friendly, a dispetto del suo nome, era più un concentrato di calunnie e insulti, “Un collega della Lounds.”

“Peggio,” corresse Brian, “La Lounds almeno si degna di fare qualche controllo sulle notizie che scrive. Questo ha rovinato la carriera di un paio di persone, con appena qualche scusa quando si è scoperto che le notizie date erano infondate.”

“Ne ferisce più la penna delle…spade,” mormorò Will guardando uno ad uno tutti i tagli sul corpo dell’uomo.

“Cosa?” domandò Brian.

“Che organo manca? Cosa si è preso stavolta lo Squartatore?” chiese Will.

“La lingua,” Jimmy indicò la bocca della vittima, tirò in basso il mento per mostrare la cavità vuota.

“Già,” annuì Will, “Non aveva il cuore, ma aveva la lingua lunga.”

“Cosa?” domandò ancora Brian a voce più alta.

Will uscì dalla stanza e dagli uffici dell’FBI.

_*Complimenti._

Scrisse in risposta al suo killer.

* _Sto vedendo il tuo disegno._

Ma non ricevette altri messaggi nel corso della giornata.

La cena di quella sera non era stata proprio prevista.

C’era stata la seduta con Hannibal, la sua tenuta per ultima, e dopo erano usciti insieme dallo studio.

E avevano parlato fino all’auto di Will.

Siccome il discorso non si era concluso, Hannibal aveva proposto di seguirlo fino a casa sua, per continuare lì davanti a qualcosa da mangiare.

Will non aveva obiettato, perché la sua seduta era stata professionale, forse anche troppo, forse senza motivo, e non era riuscito a parlare all’uomo di ciò che davvero avrebbe voluto.

Hannibal improvvisava le cene perfino meglio di come preparava quelle prefissate. E Will era così a suo agio che gli sembrava di essere stato seduto a quel tavolo altre mille volte prima di quella.

“Mi hai accennato ad un altro messaggio del killer, prima,” iniziò il discorso Hannibal.

Will annuì. “Ha cercato di farmi parlare del corpo e di quello che avevo visto nell’omicidio. Le motivazioni…” 

“Ma tu non l’hai assecondato?”

“A dire il vero non avevo ancora analizzato la vittima. Credo… Credo che lo Squartatore si ritenga un giusto. Voleva mostrarmi che quell’uomo è morto per un motivo. Per una colpa. E che è stato punito giustamente.”

Hannibal portò alla bocca la forchetta. La fermò. “E gli altri?” chiese prima di mangiare il boccone.

“Le altre vittime intendi?” domandò Will, “Beh, mi sfugge quale sia la colpa del violinista, la vittima prima di quest’ultima, ma pressoché tutti, anche quelli di cinque anni fa sono nomi con qualcosa da farsi perdonare; un politico accusato di corruzione, un medico denunciato più volte per negligenza. Incredibile che non mi sia accorto del filo conduttore fino a che lui non mi ha chiesto se sapevo chi era la vittima.”

“E tu hai subito pensato che la vittima fosse morta per un motivo, che avesse una colpa,” mormorò l’uomo.

Toccato nel vivo, come sempre gli accadeva in presenza di Hannibal, Will ammise con un cenno del capo.

“È la stessa sensazione provata con Tier? Come se il killer avesse ragione dei suoi gesti?” la seconda domanda dell’uomo bruciò più della prima. Tier era praticamente il motivo per cui Will aveva conosciuto Hannibal, eppure quando ne parlavano Will era percorso da brividi.

Lasciò cadere la forchetta nel piatto.

“Non è proprio così, non… Non penserai che stia dalla sua parte?” chiese Will. Hannibal aveva mostrato più volte di non avere un’idea convenzionale su di lui, più volte l’aveva trattato in maniera molto diversa rispetto alle altre persone con cui Will soleva avere a che fare. Ma a Will importava ciò che l’uomo pensava di lui e gli importava al di là della sua valutazione psichiatrica.

“Non ci sono parti da prendere, Will,” rispose Hannibal. “Né giusto o sbagliato. C’è un uomo che è stato ucciso e qualcuno che ha sferrato il colpo per ucciderlo. La tua posizione suggerisce che tu sei quello che deve fermare il killer, ma ciò non significa che tu non abbia diritto di comprenderlo, prima.”

Will abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo, prese il bicchiere per lo stelo.

All’improvviso la sua gola era secca e il suo cuore batteva rapido. Hannibal gli leggeva nel profondo. Non importava quanto lui cercasse di mascherare le sue emozioni e ciò che pensava veramente, Hannibal sapeva.

“È esattamente ciò che voglio fare,” disse Will, “Ci sono così tante cose che voglio sapere di lui prima di catturarlo. Voglio scoprirle.” Bevve dal calice e lo riappoggiò sulla tavola. Alzò gli occhi su Hannibal. “Come tu vuoi fare con me.”


	5. Chapter 5

La serata proseguì nel salone per tacito accordo. Riteneva impossibile che Hannibal gli chiedesse di andarsene ed era altrettanto impossibile che lui sentisse il desiderio di chiudere lì la cena e tornarsene a casa.

Tutto il tempo che non trascorreva a parlare con Hannibal gli sembrava tempo perso. Quando gli mancava la possibilità di scambiarsi botta e risposta con lo Squartatore, Will aveva eletto Hannibal l’unico altro interlocutore abbastanza interessante.

“È arrivato il tuo strumento,” disse Will. In un angolo accanto al caminetto riconobbe il curioso leggio che Hannibal aveva ordinato giorni prima.

“Theremin,” specificò Hannibal.

“Theremin, giusto. È arrivato tutto intero?” si accertò ricordando le raccomandazioni di Hannibal a Tobias.

“Una consegna impeccabile,” rispose l’uomo, “É uno strumento davvero affascinante.”

“Non l’ho mai sentito suonare dal vivo,” disse come se avesse una chiara idea di come suonasse in generale. Ma la proposta dovette arrivare chiara all’orecchio di Hannibal che infatti disse, “Ti mostro come si suona, vieni.”

Desiderava vedere le mani di Hannibal muoversi su uno strumento e produrre musica, Will lo desiderava dal giorno in cui aveva visto il clavicembalo, ancora di più dal giorno in cui aveva sognato le sue mani. Seguì Hannibal che stava trasportando il Theremin verso il divano.

L’uomo lo posizionò e poi ci si sedette davanti.

Con poche mosse lo strumento cominciò a vibrare. Will non sapeva come funzionasse, sapeva solo che le mani di Hannibal si muovevano come quelle di un maestro d’orchestra e ne risultava una melodia che aveva del sovrannaturale.

In perfetto accordo con la persona che stava suonando e che a tratti sembrava una creatura proveniente da un altro pianeta.

Hannibal si fermò e si spostò per sedersi più indietro, “Vieni, io controllo l’antenna laterale, tu questa verticale.”

“Cosa?” rise Will, mentre si sedeva tra le sue gambe, incurante di cosa dovesse realmente fare con lo strumento.

Hannibal mosse gentile le dita sulla parte esterna e ne produsse un suono monotono, lungo. Gli afferrò poi una mano e la guidò verso l’altra antenna, quella verticale. E ne risultarono alcune distorsioni terribili all’udito che non avevano nulla della melodia prodotta prima da Hannibal.

Entrambi staccarono le mani ridendo.

“Nessun essere umano ascolterebbe una cosa del genere,” commentò Will, “E un cane scapperebbe ululando.”

Aveva una mano di Hannibal appoggiata morbida sul suo fianco e la sua bocca premuta su una spalla. L’uomo ancora era scosso da risa, Will le sentiva vibrare sulla pelle, attraverso la camicia. Con l’altra mano Hannibal gli accarezzava la sua sul dorso.

“Non è un esercizio di karate,” mormorò poi scostando la bocca dalla sua spalla, “Devi tenere le dita morbide,” le sfregò una a una per fargli capire cosa intendeva, “Come se stessi cercando di catturare l’aria.”

“Un’interessante allegoria con la mia situazione attuale,” ribatté Will più concentrato sulla carezza di Hannibal che sull’effettivo significato delle sue parole.

“Non è aria che stai cercando di catturare, ma un killer,” disse Hannibal.

“Intangibile come l’aria, ma che come l’aria ogni tanto fa sentire la sua voce.”

Hannibal gli prese entrambe le mani stavolta, le posizionò sul Theremin. Will cercò di tenerle più leggere possibile e il risultato fu un po’ meno disastroso del primo.

“Se vuoi domare l’aria, vedi che non è del tutto impossibile,” continuò Hannibal.

“A volte vorrei che si mostrasse come Tier,” disse Will, “A volte vorrei che succedesse con lo Squartatore esattamente ciò che è successo con Tier.”

Sapeva di aver detto troppo. Di aver aperto il discorso su quella parte della sua disavventura con Tier che non voleva confessare. Quella parte tanto più grave di quella ammessa finora e che Jack non conosceva.

E pur non conoscendola aveva richiesto una sua valutazione psichiatrica. Dio, se Jack avesse saputo fino a che punto il Will Graham che conosceva non era quello che dimorava davvero in lui.

Ma Hannibal sembrava aver colto le sottili differenze tra quei due Will.

E sembrava apprezzarle.

Sentì l’uomo stringerlo in un abbraccio, il suo fiato sul collo. Will socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ciò che è successo con Tier non ti ha spaventato, vero?” chiese Hannibal, “Non nel modo in cui gli altri credono.”

“Quando qualcuno cerca di ucciderti c’è un solo modo in cui puoi spaventarti,” rispose Will, “Un solo modo accettabile.”

“Ti è concesso aver paura di morire,” Hannibal spostò una mano e gliela appoggiò sul petto, lì dove la ferita procuratagli da Tier stava cominciando a diventare una cicatrice, “Ma non è per questa ferita che hai temuto,” Hannibal sapeva dov’era, sapeva perfettamente che era proprio la ferita che stava coprendo con la sua mano. Will inspirò, “Non è per la tua vita che hai temuto. O per la tua sanità mentale.”

“Ero certo che tra me e lui non sarebbe stato lui a dominare,” mormorò Will. Deglutì alla mano di Hannibal che si spostò dal suo petto alla pelle scoperta della sua gola. “Volevo disperatamente trovare una giustificazione al suo gesto di attaccarmi, perché così facendo ne avrei trovata una per me e per la mia voglia di ucciderlo. Volevo ucciderlo con le mie mani. Volevo… Ero il più forte e così doveva essere.”

Un pollice di Hannibal lo stava accarezzando delicatamente sotto all’orecchio. Il resto della mano tenuto morbido attorno al suo collo.

“Non… Ora smetterò di parlare,” disse Will, “Mi sono giocato la valutazione, eh?” rise piano.

Le labbra dell’uomo lo baciarono proprio nello stesso punto in cui il polpastrello lo stava accarezzando. “Nulla di ciò che mi hai detto uscirà mai da questa stanza. E nulla inciderà su quella valutazione.”

“Metterai un timbro _sano di mente_ e… Fine della valutazione?” Will si voltò di poco. Non solo gli occhi dell’uomo lo stavano letteralmente divorando, ma aveva le sue labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza e una chiara percezione di dove le sue mani toccavano il suo corpo.

“Metterò quel timbro, sì,” rispose Hannibal, “Perché la tua valutazione è un discorso tra te e me adesso, un discorso in cui Jack Crawford non può mettere bocca.”

Quell’elettricità nell’aria; non l’avrebbe avvertita nemmeno se Hannibal avesse cominciato ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe.

Era ciò che l’uomo diceva ad eccitarlo, a rendere quel rapporto tra loro qualcosa di intimo ed inconfessabile.

“Cosa ti ha fermato? Perché non l’hai ucciso?” gli chiese ancora Hannibal. Così vicino alle sue labbra da poterlo facilmente sfiorare se avesse voluto.

“Non è la domanda che dovresti farmi,” sussurrò Will.

Hannibal si spostò senza più guardarlo in viso, guancia a guancia con lui gli parlò all’orecchio. Il suo respiro era caldo e umido. Con voce suadente ripetè, “Cosa ti ha fermato?”

“La mia difesa,” rispose Will, “Non sarebbe stata pari all’offesa.”

“Volevi dilaniarlo,” affermò Hannibal.

E verbo più esatto di quello non l’avrebbe trovato Will stesso.

“Ucciderlo non sarebbe stato sufficiente, così non l’ho fatto,” Will deglutì l’ultima frase così che fu quasi inudibile.

“Per non sprecare la tua ira,” articolò ancora meglio l’uomo. Che tornò a guardarlo negli occhi.

Will trattenne il respiro.

“Will Graham,” gli mormorò Hannibal aprendosi in un sorriso inaspettato, “Questa creatura dentro te,” gli rimise la mano sul petto, “Qui dentro alla crisalide… È splendida.”

Fu quell’aggettivo a farlo trasalire. Come fosse stato colpito da una scarica elettrica. Will si tirò indietro, improvvisamente risvegliato dal sogno in cui la voce di Hannibal l’aveva fatto sprofondare.

“Cosa c’è di splendido?” chiese non tanto all’uomo di fronte a lui quanto a se stesso, “Non c’è nulla di splendido. È spaventoso.”

Scosse la testa, spostò il Theremin per farsi spazio e si alzò.

“Scusami, Hannibal, devo andare,” alzò una mano come a chiedere di non essere fermato e si diresse rapido alla porta.

Fuori si pentì della sua reazione, se ne pentì all’istante.

Ma proseguì verso la sua auto, salì e partì di ritorno verso casa sua.

Sentì il telefono squillare solo perché si era sdraiato sul letto vestito e si era addormentato col telefono in tasca. Tastò alla ricerca dell’aggeggio e sbatté le palpebre alla vista del nuovo messaggio.

Aveva pensato per un attimo che potesse essere Hannibal.

Invece era lo Squartatore.

Aveva appena detto all’uomo con cui sentiva la più grande connessione spirituale mai sentita in vita sua che riteneva di avere una natura spaventosa ed eccolo qui adesso a rabbrividire di gioia perché il killer l’aveva contattato di nuovo.

Maledizione.

Come faceva a reprimere il suo istinto?

Come negare che aveva per le mani la possibilità di incastrare lo Squartatore e invece ci chiacchierava come fossero davanti ad un caffè in un bar?

Continuava a scusarsi dicendosi che il killer era bravo e che era riuscito a mascherare bene la sua posizione manomettendo il suo telefono chissà in che modo, ma di base non dichiarare ciò che sapeva alla polizia era la cosa peggiore che lui poteva fare.

E il prossimo omicidio, se ci fosse stato, sarebbe stato anche colpa sua.

_*Mi chiedevo quali passi avanti avessi fatto nelle indagini. Dato che sostieni di vedere il mio disegno._

Era il messaggio dello Squartatore. Una presa in giro neanche sottintesa.

_*Ti ritieni un vigilante? Un supereroe? Uccidi per il bene supremo?_

Rispose Will.

_*Devi aver scoperto chi era il signor Russell. E devi aver pensato che è per ripulire il mondo che ho preso provvedimenti con lui. No. È solo questione di estetica e di educazione._

Will lesse e sobbalzò.

_*Non ami la maleducazione._

Lo incalzò subito.

_*La ritengo deplorevole._

Will sbuffò una mezza risata. Nell’intontimento del sonno e nell’oscurità della sua camera da letto la sincerità di quel killer lo stava quasi raggelando.

E anche affascinando.

_*E allora perché raccogliere trofei di persone che ritieni squallide, indegne?_

La testa di questo killer non era nulla con cui avesse avuto a che fare prima d’ora. Era come parlare a chi non solo agiva senza remore né sensi di colpa, ma si riteneva anche nel pieno diritto di farlo. E Will voleva conoscere di più, scoprire di più di lui.

Ma fece in tempo ad addormentarsi di nuovo e risvegliarsi il mattino dopo col telefono stretto tra le dita. Nessuna risposta al suo ultimo messaggio.

Trascorsero un paio di giorni in cui le indagini sullo Squartatore subirono la solita battuta d’arresto contro cui si scontravano ad ogni corpo ritrovato; ad un certo punto non c’era più nulla su cui investigare.

O almeno. Non c’era più nulla per la sua squadra. Will aveva il killer in una mano ogni volta che accendeva il suo telefono.

A parte il fatto che dalla sera in cui gli aveva chiesto dei trofei lo Squartatore non si era più fatto vivo.

Will trovava questo suo sporadico utilizzo del cellulare piuttosto snervante, ma era ovvio che qualunque modifica avesse apportato al telefono perché non fosse rintracciabile doveva avere a che fare con la durata e la frequenza con cui lo utilizzava. Altrimenti Will aveva il vago sospetto che il killer sarebbe stato ben contento di ingaggiare con lui un botta e risposta infinito, solo per dimostrare quanto era bravo e sveglio.

Situazione completamente differente con Hannibal invece, che Will non aveva sentito volutamente e che non si era fatto sentire a sua volta, forse intuendo la leggera confusione creatasi nella sua testa.

L’avrebbe rivisto a breve, per la seduta di metà settimana, che non aveva intenzione di disdire.

“Complimenti Will!” si sentì dare una manata sulla spalla e riconobbe la voce di Jack. L’aveva risvegliato dai pensieri in cui si era immerso mentre lo attendeva nel suo ufficio.

Quello non era il modo di salutare tipico di Jack.

“Sei… Di buon umore vedo,” tentò Will, “Come mai? E complimenti per cosa?” aggiunse cogliendo solo in quel momento una parte del saluto di Jack.

L’uomo gli mise in mano un foglio.

L’intestazione dello studio del Dottor Hannibal Lecter.

Una valutazione psichiatrica. La sua ovviamente.

Sano di mente, in parole molto povere.

Quasi rischiò di stropicciare il documento tra le dita. Gli si erano irrigiditi i muscoli.

Ricordò il discorso fatto con Hannibal davanti al Theremin, come Jack e il suo lavoro sarebbero stati esclusi dalla decisione di dichiararlo sano di mente.

Era una cosa tra loro.

Una cosa intima.

Will rimise il foglio sul tavolo con un sorriso, “Beh, che sollievo eh?”

Jack rise. E poi cominciò a parlare di qualcosa, ma Will faticò a cogliere le sue parole.

Perché pensava a Hannibal e pensava che apponendo quel timbro l’uomo aveva dichiarato senza ombra di dubbio che il resto sarebbe stato un discorso tra loro.

E a dispetto di tutto Will voleva disperatamente riaprire quel discorso.

Will attese che Hannibal lo ricevesse per la seduta questa volta accomodato su uno dei divanetti in sala d’attesa.

Sentiva le gambe instabili e preferì non mettersi alla prova.

Sollevò il capo di scatto quando gli sembrò che la maniglia si stesse abbassando, solo per constatare che se l’era immaginato.

Ma il cuore pompava furiosamente: quello non era frutto della sua immaginazione.

Fermo immagine nitidi come fotografie gli si avvicendarono davanti agli occhi; la bocca di Hannibal sulla sua spalla, le sue mani che lo accarezzavano…

Voleva vederlo.

Anzi bramava di vederlo.

E il modo in cui si erano lasciati l’ultima volta, o meglio il modo in cui lui se n’era andato, e il fatto che non si fossero più sentiti da allora, ma che Hannibal avesse comunque pensato a lui consegnando proprio quel giorno la sua valutazione psichiatrica, rendeva l’incontro che stava per avvenire un misto di disagio, agitazione, stranezza ed eccitazione che era proprio del loro rapporto ormai. Quel mix faceva parte del loro modo di interagire.

E Will cominciava ad amare le sensazioni sempre più forti che ne derivavano.

Per essere un uomo che viveva spesso attraverso gli occhi degli altri, Will stava sperimentando il massimo in prima persona, con Hannibal.

Si alzò incapace di attendere oltre. Si mise di fianco alla spessa porta di legno e sebbene si aspettasse di non sentire parole distinte provenire dall’altra stanza, debitamente resa privata e discreta, non si aspettava certo di non sentire assolutamente nulla.

Non c’era un rumore, un brusio in lontananza, nulla.

Trovandolo strano, Will abbassò la maniglia prima ancora di potersi dare il suggerimento di non commettere un’azione così poco educata.

Troppo tardi.

Chiamò, “Hannibal,” trasalendo al suono stesso della sua voce che rimbombò in quell’assoluto silenzio.

Si rese conto che ancora prima di essere preoccupato per l’assenza di rumori e persone, era semplicemente in agitazione perché non riusciva più a contenere il desiderio di rivedere l’uomo.

Ma non era ancora l’ora della sua seduta, quindi ciò che Hannibal stava facendo non era affar suo.

Se lo ripetè mentre si addentrava nello studio e mentre passava prima davanti alla scrivania e successivamente davanti al tavolino dei disegni. “Hannibal?” chiamò ancora.

Guardò lungo tutto il perimetro della libreria, come se l’uomo potesse essere appostato a guardarlo da là sopra e proseguì verso l’unica altra porta di quella stanza, quella dalla quale Hannibal faceva uscire i pazienti ogni tanto, di solito quando non voleva mettere Will nelle condizioni di incrociare qualche abitante della città a cui non voleva far sapere di essere lì.

Aprì anche quella porta senza porsi alcuna domanda, lo fece convinto che per qualche oscura ragione Hannibal fosse uscito senza avvertire prima lui in sala d’aspetto. Lo fece addirittura pensando che Hannibal avesse scordato il suo appuntamento delle sette.

Passò oltre la soglia, accorgendosi solo marginalmente che la porta non conduceva subito all’uscita sul retro, ma ad un disimpegno con un piccolo corridoio e si sentì afferrare alle spalle e stringere da due braccia che lo bloccarono una all’altezza del petto e l’altra alla vita.

Curioso che, a dispetto di tutto il suo addestramento per reagire a situazioni del genere con rapide mosse per liberarsi e difendersi, ciò che Will fece fu di lasciarsi abbracciare, col cuore in gola e il respiro corto.

Hannibal gli parlò sul collo come fatto qualche sera prima. Gli parlò a voce bassa e suadente, “Sei in anticipo, Will.”

Will sorrise, voltò un po’ il viso per rispondere e nella penombra della piccola stanza scorse solo la bocca dell’uomo, la curva della sua gola. Aveva un buon odore di pulito e sotto a quello il familiare odore della sua pelle che Will ormai riconosceva.

“Già, perché presentarmi ancora alle sedute se sono sano di mente, no?” chiese Will, così rendendogli noto che la sua valutazione era arrivata nelle mani di Jack Crawford.

“Credo che troveremo molto altro di cui parlare e molto altro su cui lavorare durante le sedute,” rispose Hannibal. “Se tu deciderai di non scappare come già fatto.”

L’intensità con cui il suo corpo reagì alla vibrazione della voce di Hannibal gli fece chiudere gli occhi.

E pensare che era fuggito a gambe levate perché messo di fronte all’idea che l’uomo lo apprezzasse per un lato della sua natura che lui invece trovava deplorevole. Adesso invece stava sperando che fosse proprio quello a garantirgli un posto in prima fila nello studio, nella casa e forse, chi lo sa, nel letto di quest’uomo.

Si rigirò tra le sue braccia e premette per farlo indietreggiare. La schiena di Hannibal trovò la parete, o forse una porta, al buio non ne fu certo, e anche parte di una mensola dalla quale caddero oggetti che rotolarono sul pavimento.

Will gli mise le mani ai fianchi, gli parlò vicino al viso, non sapeva di quanto perché in quell’angolo la visuale era quasi nulla. “Io sono in anticipo ma tu… Sembra che tu mi stessi aspettando, qui, al buio.”

“Non trovi che sia il posto giusto dove attenderti?” lo canzonò Hannibal.

Oppure parve canzonarlo, quando in realtà era serio in modo quasi doloroso.

Will non seppe decidere, ma capì il riferimento.

“Che creatura vedi dentro me?” gli domandò subito, “Che cos’è che deve emergere ed è splendido? Dimmelo ora.”

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo,” rispose Hannibal, “Sarai tu a vedere da solo. Io sarò solo presente, se tu me lo permetterai.”

Gliel’avrebbe permesso.

Gli avrebbe permesso molte cose.

Ancora non aveva una chiara idea di cosa Hannibal vedesse in lui, ma il suo interesse nei suoi confronti era intossicante.

“Scapperai ancora, Will?” chiese poi Hannibal in un sussurro.

“Non sono scappato,” mentì Will, “Avevo molto su cui riflettere.”

Nell’oscurità, la risata di Hannibal suonò quasi sinistra. Ma sexy.

“Allora deduco che qualunque conclusione tu hai tratto, vale la pena di condividerla con me,” disse l’uomo. “Perché da questo momento in poi io non sono più pagato dall’FBI e tu non hai più alcun dovere di presentarti qui.”

Will strinse la pelle sotto alle sue dita, attraverso il tessuto della camicia.

A quello non aveva pensato.

Ecco perché Hannibal aveva chiuso la sua valutazione così in fretta. Se Will avesse continuato le sedute, l’avrebbe fatto di sua spontanea volontà adesso e per nessun altro motivo.

Will annuì solo per se stesso; non c’era bisogno di dare ulteriori conferme a Hannibal. L’uomo già sapeva quanto lui desiderava essere lì e quanto poco lottava contro quel desiderio.

“Allora questa è la mia prima vera seduta, dottore,” disse Will, “E credo sia appena cominciata. Non voglio perdere tempo prezioso,” lo tirò per il fianco, “Andiamo di là a parlare.”

“Hai sentito ancora lo Squartatore?” esordì Hannibal non appena furono di nuovo alla luce dello studio.

“Sembra difficile fargli dire cosa fa dei trofei che prende dalle sue vittime,” rispose Will precedendo l’uomo di qualche passo, “O forse ci tiene che io ci arrivi da solo.”

“E a che conclusione sei giunto?” chiese Hannibal.

Will si voltò a guardarlo e lo vide meno compito del solito. Le maniche arrotolate a metà avambraccio, un ciuffo di capelli sceso sulla fronte, la camicia sgualcita ai fianchi.

Pensò che l’avrebbe volentieri messo in disordine ad averne la possibilità. L’avrebbe volentieri trascinato in qualcosa di più di un abbraccio un po’ brusco, anche più di una zuffa vera e propria. Voleva toccarlo.

E chi stava aspettando Hannibal in abiti non esattamente professionali?

Lui. Stava aspettando lui.

“Non ci ho pensato,” rispose infine Will, “Avevo altro per la testa.”

E quanto era vero.

Quanto era vero tuttora.

Tenne lo sguardo sul dottore e intanto passò una mano sullo schienale di pelle di quella che di solito era la sua poltrona.

“Volevo uccidere Tier,” disse all’improvviso Will, “Perché Tier voleva uccidere me e quindi saremmo stati giustificati entrambi.”

“Uccidere è consentito se ha giustificazione,” considerò Hannibal, “È questo che stai facendo? Stai cercando una giustificazione per lo Squartatore?”

Will deglutì.

Non era esattamente quello il discorso che voleva fare eppure era bastata una frase perché Hannibal capisse con esattezza quello che voleva dire.

Perché quest’uomo era in grado di collocare ogni pezzo di puzzle nella sua testa nella giusta posizione?

Come ci riusciva?

Gli era bastato così poco per comprenderlo così bene.

“Non voglio che mi rispondi adesso, possiamo parlare di qualsiasi altra cosa,” disse Hannibal girando attorno alla scrivania e raggiungendo la sua poltrona, “Abbiamo tempo. E abbiamo un concerto a cui assistere, se non ricordo male.”

“Non vedo l’ora,” rispose Will.


	6. Chapter 6

Will si presentò a casa di Hannibal, come deciso, un’ora prima del concerto.

Aveva lasciato in mano all’uomo lo stabilire quando incontrarsi, perché si era fatto una chiara idea di quanto gli piaceva che tutto fosse svolto esattamente secondo la tabella di marcia.

Per quanto lo riguardava, lui aveva accettato quell’invito molto tempo fa, senza sapere molto né su quello che avrebbe ascoltato, né sulle persone che avrebbe incontrato.

Avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per non sentirsi a disagio attorniato da individui che con molta probabilità in comune con Hannibal avevano il benessere economico, ma che, doveva ricordarsi, non c’entravano nulla con la persona che Will aveva scoperto nel dottore.

Hannibal era un’altra cosa.

Sempre come richiesto da Hannibal, si recarono al concerto insieme usando l’auto dell’uomo.

Fu una sorpresa per Will accorgersi che Hannibal aveva appena raggiunto lo stesso auditorium che solo qualche settimana prima era stato teatro di uno degli omicidi dello Squartatore.

“Dio, pensavo sarebbe stato chiuso dai sigilli per un po’,” commentò Will.

Hannibal rimase in silenzio con la fronte corrugata, poi probabilmente capì il riferimento e sorrise, “Per lutto?” chiese spegnendo l’auto.

“Beh…” Will si slacciò la cintura, “Almeno per rispetto?” ipotizzò, “Non era un primo violinista quello che è stato ucciso dallo Squartatore?”

“Non penso l’auditorium si possa permettere di restare indietro coi concerti, c’è una stagione di spettacoli da terminare,” considerò Hannibal.

“Già, gli interessi economici non conoscono tempi…morti,” Will decise di usare una macabra battuta per sottolineare quel minimo di sdegno che credeva dovesse essere espresso in una situazione del genere.

Guardò Hannibal che si era già voltato per uscire dall’auto.

“Il primo violinista non era poi così bravo, comunque,” sentì dire dal dottore mentre apriva la portiera.

Conosceva già l’interno del luogo, il fatto di esserci stato con altri abiti e sotto altra veste in realtà gli stava comunicando una certa dose di autorevolezza che non pensava di poter provare.

Indagare sulla morte di un uomo aveva senz’altro più importanza che sedersi su una delle poltrone rosse di velluto per ascoltare un concerto.

Tuttavia si sedette, accanto a Hannibal, in quelli che si sarebbero potuti elencare tra i posti migliori, con l’acustica migliore.

Il rumoroso chiacchierio della platea si bloccò per un secondo quando comparve sul palco un uomo che annunciò l’inizio del concerto in pochi minuti. Pregò tutti di pazientare ancora per alcune difficoltà riscontrate con uno degli strumenti.

“Uno degli strumenti?” Will chiese sottovoce a Hannibal. “Non è il concerto di Tobias, il tuo amico del negozio?”

Hannibal sorrise, “Definirlo suo è piuttosto egocentrico. Si tratta di un concerto della Filarmonica, lui ne fa parte.”

Curioso allora che Tobias l’avesse definito il suo concerto.

“Che strumento suona?” domandò Will.

“Tobias è recentemente diventato il primo violinista, ed è molto bravo, al contrario dello sventurato che c’era prima,” nel dirlo Hannibal gli sorrise. E poi le luci calarono.

Quello fu il preciso istante in cui Will si ricordò che proprio in quel luogo, ad una di quelle poltrone, era stata appesa la sua giacca il giorno in cui il suo cellulare era stato rubato.

Si sentì molto stupido a fare in quel momento una considerazione mai fatta fino a quel preciso istante.

Conveniente per Tobias che il primo violinista fosse morto.

Tutte le strade dovevano essere battute quando si indagava su un omicidio, quindi perché non avevano pensato di controllare chi avrebbe preso il posto dell’uomo ucciso alla filarmonica?

Perché era un omicidio dello Squartatore e lo Squartatore non usava colpire con scopi precisi. Colpiva a caso, persone a caso.

O questo almeno avevano sempre pensato.

Solo Will adesso sapeva che un certo filo conduttore c’era, negli omicidi.

Ecco la colpa del violinista: non essere stato all’altezza del ruolo che ricopriva.

Lo Squartatore doveva essere assiduo frequentatore dell’auditorium e amante della buona musica.

Will si guardò attorno, come se al buio potesse scorgere tra il pubblico il viso dello Squartatore. Forse si sarebbe illuminato per lui.

Tornò a guardare il palco e il primo violinista Tobias si esibì in un assolo infervorato.

Hannibal avvicinò la testa alla sua per parlargli all’orecchio, ma tenne gli occhi fissi su Tobias, “Impeccabile, senti?”

Will lo vide socchiudere gli occhi, sorridere e muovere la testa a tempo con la melodia. Lenta, la mano dell’uomo si spostò dal bracciolo e gli scivolò in grembo. Will la sentì prima accarezzargli un ginocchio, risalire lungo la gamba e stringere la parte alta della coscia.

Will smise di guardare l’uomo per tornare con gli occhi fissi sul palco, dove Tobias proseguiva l’assolo.

La mano di Hannibal stringeva con le dita ed accarezzava col dorso. Will la sentiva muoversi, anche se poco, ma bastò l’atmosfera e la situazione per eccitarlo al punto che dovette aggrapparsi al bracciolo per impedirsi di afferrare la mano dell’uomo e farsi stringere dove avrebbe voluto.

Chissà se Hannibal aveva prenotato gli ultimi due posti della fila apposta o se aveva solo colto l’occasione.

A Will dava più l’idea di un’evenienza calcolata. Tutto con Hannibal gli dava quell’idea.

Ad assolo concluso, l’orchestra riprese il concerto e Hannibal riportò la mano sul bracciolo. E nell’esatto momento in cui lo fece Will sussultò, voltandosi a guardarlo.

Il profilo del dottore era uno spettacolo nello spettacolo; gli occhi sempre diretti al palco, il ciuffo biondo che gli copriva in parte la visuale, il mento leggermente abbassato e un mezzo sorriso ironico sul volto. Sembrava qualcosa a metà tra tutto ciò che si poteva desiderare e tutto ciò da cui si sarebbe dovuti stare alla larga.

“Sei molto silenzioso, Will,” furono le prime parole di Hannibal quando erano già a metà strada di ritorno verso casa sua. “Il concerto deve averti lasciato senza fiato.”

Will sbuffò una risatina verso il finestrino; no, non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di accennare al loro breve intermezzo sexy. Avrebbe fatto finta anche lui di non ricordarselo. E poi c’era qualcosa per cui si sentiva in diritto di avercela con Hannibal.

“Perché non mi hai mai detto che Tobias aveva preso il posto del primo violinista morto?” domandò invece.

E lì si rese conto che era stato davvero in silenzio tutto il tempo, dovette schiarirsi la gola secca per quelle semplici parole.

Hannibal si voltò e rivoltò a guardarlo, “Era un mio compito? Credevo la polizia scoprisse certe cose,” rispose sarcastico. Non aveva tutti i torti, ma no, se non c’erano ragioni valide, la polizia non indagava in quel senso. “Stai sospettando di Tobias in qualche modo?” domandò poi l’uomo.

“Non sto sospettando di nessuno,” rispose Will, “Ma il mio telefono è sparito proprio dall’auditorium e ora c’è un uomo che suona allo stesso posto della vittima, francamente a troppa poca distanza da quando è stato commesso l’omicidio.”

“Quella non è una colpa di Tobias,” commentò Hannibal.

“Non sto accusando il tuo amico di nulla,” ripetè Will forse un filino troppo nervoso.

“Mi hai frainteso, intendevo dire che se ritieni di dover indagare su Tobias dovresti farlo, ma uno dei motivi non è certo il fatto di essere stato chiamato a ricoprire quel ruolo,” Hannibal si fermò al semaforo.

Will annuì dandosi dello stupido tra sé e sé. Ma non poteva trattenersi dall’avere sospetti. Anche su quelli si basava il suo lavoro.

Quali potevano essere i collegamenti di Tobias alle altre vittime? Se ne avesse scoperti avrebbe potuto proseguire in quella direzione e dare al suo killer ladro Squartatore la prova di quanto lui era più bravo e più intelligente.

“Sali a casa?” chiese Hannibal. Will non si era neanche accorto che erano arrivati e Hannibal aveva spento l’auto. “C’è una bottiglia di vino da aprire e possiamo continuare a parlare del concerto.”

Will scosse la testa. “No,” si voltò a guardarlo e sollevò un sopracciglio, “Sono molto stanco,” disse sperando che il tono fosse abbastanza ironico. Aprì la portiera e scese, diretto alla sua auto.

Se c’era una cosa che non riusciva a fare era tenere testa a quanto Hannibal era fisico e sfacciato. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era non mostrargli quanto già la presenza dell’uomo nella sua vita si era fatta necessaria.

Will tenne le sue successive indagini molto private.

Voleva scoprire che possibili collegamenti ci fossero tra Tobias Budge e le altre vittime, anche quelle degli anni precedenti.

Così cercò in ogni file, vecchio e recente. Nel corso della settimana ogni pausa e tempo libero lontano dai suoi colleghi era una cartella in più di cui osservare immagini e indizi con altri occhi, fare collegamenti che prima non aveva fatto, abbinare posti prima non considerati alle persone coinvolte.

Niente.

Assolutamente nulla che collegasse il nuovo primo violinista ad anche una sola delle altre vittime.

Certo lo Squartatore non si era fatto scappare una prova schiacciante in anni di omicidi, non poteva aspettarsi che lo facesse adesso.

Anche se era tanto più vicino a lui ora, Will lo sentiva, fosse stato anche solo…

Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca; non sentiva il killer da qualche giorno ormai. Da quell’ultimo messaggio in cui Will gli aveva domandato perché tenere trofei di gente indegna?

Cosa aveva preso lo Squartatore dal violinista? Parte dell’intestino. Curioso.

Will accantonò il file sul violinista per un attimo e si soffermò sui tempi che intercorrevano tra una sua conversazione con lo Squartatore e l’altra.

Lunghissimi tempi.

Ma accadeva quasi solo quando non era lo Squartatore a cominciare il dialogo.

Will aveva pensato fosse perché lo Squartatore non aveva certo interesse a tenerlo al telefono costantemente, col rischio di essere scoperto, ma poi dopo quel controllo era venuto fuori che il suo telefono era come sparito dalla faccia della terra…

Will si alzò di scatto dalla sedia su cui era seduto e parte dei fogli che stava leggendo planarono a terra.

Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido?

Si era preoccupato solo di controllare qual era stato l’ultimo posto in cui il suo cellulare era stato usato, ma nella fretta di quella mattina non ricordava di essersi curato di leggere date e orari di utilizzo. Aveva solo dato per scontato che il suo telefono era sparito da dopo il furto all’auditorium.

Ancora una volta di fronte al terminale che Cameron gli aveva concesso di usare, Will non poteva credere a ciò che stava guardando.

Ogni singolo utilizzo del suo telefono dal giorno del furto era stato fatto dall’auditorium. O almeno agganciando il ripetitore lì vicino e chissà perché Will non aveva dubbi sulla reale posizione del telefono.

Il killer era stato molto, molto più furbo di lui. Questo considerando soprattutto quanto lui era stato stupido.

Will si coprì il volto con le mani.

Aveva pensato che il ladro avesse bloccato in qualche modo il telefono, in realtà lo stava semplicemente usando sempre dallo stesso posto.

Beh, forse era talmente assurdo che non se la sentiva nemmeno di darsi dell’idiota.

C’era cascato.

Ridacchiò nascosto dietro le sue dita.

I sospetti su Tobias adesso erano quasi certezze. Chi più di lui poteva visitare così tanto l’auditorium?

Quella prima sera in cui Will aveva accusato la Lounds era stata l’unica in cui lo Squartatore aveva risposto subito al suo messaggio. Ciò significava che era stato lì a pochi metri da lui già in quel momento. Assurdo.

Forse con questa scoperta era un passo avanti allo Squartatore.

E avrebbe conservato quel vantaggio il più possibile.

Buttarsi sullo Squartatore testa e anima era anche utile a non far caso al fatto che di Hannibal non aveva più avuto notizie in quei giorni. Dalla sera del concerto era trascorsa quasi una settimana.

Poco male, era troppo impegnato per pensare ad altro.

Questo ciò che si diceva mentre la metà delle sue giornate comunque la spendeva a ripensare a quanto accaduto durante il concerto. A quanto era stato vicino ad urlare quando Hannibal aveva smesso di toccarlo.

Quella non era una reazione normale, almeno da parte sua non lo era.

Hannibal era il completo stravolgimento delle reazioni che Will aveva sempre reputato normali per se stesso.

Per la prima volta dopo la scoperta che il suo cellulare non si era mai mosso dall’auditorium, Will decise di inviare un messaggio allo Squartatore. E decise di esprimersi come se avesse la certezza di trovare Tobias dall’altra parte.

_*Il violinista della Filarmonica è stato sostituito. Quello nuovo è di tuo gradimento?_

Forse molto più diretto del necessario, ma Will aveva bisogno di sapere se il killer avrebbe trovato la sua frase una fonte di preoccupazione. Magari avrebbe spostato il cellulare da dove si trovava, ma era disposto a correre quel rischio. L’ultimo messaggio inviato era stato suo, un messaggio a cui il killer non aveva mai risposto e Will aveva bisogno di invogliarlo a riprendere la conversazione.

Rimase letteralmente sulle spine, in attesa di una risposta, per ore quella sera. Immaginò più di una volta lo scenario in cui il killer, Tobias, si addentrava verso sera, solo, nell’auditorium, recuperava il cellulare, e cominciava il botta e risposta che tanto caratterizzava i loro scambi passati.

Will si accorse che non riusciva a dare il volto di Tobias alla persona che maneggiava il cellulare in queste sue virtuali ricostruzioni.

Ricordava perfettamente Tobias, ricordava il suono della sua voce, anche se l’aveva visto una sola volta e per breve tempo. Ricordava tutto nei minimi dettagli e non era Tobias a mandare quei messaggi quando Will si ritrovava a pensare alle conversazioni col killer.

Lo Squartatore non aveva un volto distinguibile, né una voce, né un corpo.

O forse era lui a non volergli dare fattezze. Perché nel momento in cui l’avesse fatto il gioco si sarebbe concluso.

E non voleva credere che la conclusione del gioco fosse Tobias.

Ma, insomma, che alla sua testa Tobias non andasse a genio come Squartatore era un capriccio che avrebbe zittito senza problemi.

Gli indizi c’erano. E quelli che più si ricollegavano a Tobias erano solo di sua conoscenza. La polizia non sarebbe mai risalita al nuovo primo violinista col poco che aveva in mano.

E Will doveva sapere.

Se lo Squartatore aveva deciso di smettere di parlargli, allora Will doveva muoversi per sapere se aveva ragione, se aveva vinto il gioco davvero, se lo Squartatore era un apparentemente tranquillo venditore di strumenti musicali e ora primo violinista della Filarmonica locale.

Will fece una smorfia.

A quanto pareva era ora di andare all’auditorium e provare a commettere un’infrazione che gli sarebbe costata il lavoro e la reputazione se fosse stato beccato.

Fuori dall’imponente edificio l’atmosfera era quieta e pressoché immobile.

Non era un quartiere residenziale e le strade attorno erano vuote quando non erano previste serate musicali. L’auditorium era anche un posto che al suo interno aveva poco che potesse interessare eventuali ladri, di conseguenza era controllato sì, ma di tanto in tanto e dall’esterno, da pattuglie di ronda.

Si era informato in modo discreto perfino sui vaghi orari di passaggio. Bastava per avere un certo agio nel tentare di entrare.

Rammaricato di non aver guardato meglio gli interni quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità, Will optò per dare un’occhiata ad una porta di legno sul retro chiusa da un chiavistello con lucchetto. Anche se la porta in apparenza non aveva nulla a che fare con l’auditorium.

Riuscì ad aprire il lucchetto, una delle tante cose utili che il suo addestramento gli aveva insegnato, e da quella porta ebbe accesso ad uno stretto spazio che odorava di cantina.

Buio e freddo aveva tutta l’aria di un sottoscala, ma Will vedeva troppo poco per esserne certo.

Si scontrò col manubrio di una bicicletta appoggiata alla parete alla sua destra prima di decidere di accendere lo schermo del cellulare per illuminare di fronte a sé.

Ricordò che l’ultima volta che si era addentrato in una stanza buia, Hannibal l’aveva preso e stretto tra le braccia. E il pensiero così fuori luogo gli accelerò il battito cardiaco. Pensava a Hannibal davvero troppo spesso.

Aprì la porta in fondo allo stretto corridoio che in effetti non aveva ragione di essere chiusa a chiave, visto che dava su un cortiletto interno simile ad un chiostro.

Will non aveva neanche intravisto altre zone dell’auditorium che non fossero il palco e la platea, ma giurò all’istante che quello che vedeva faceva parte dell’edificio.

Probabile che si fosse imbattuto nel cortile interno dove si potevano trascorrere le pause tra i tempi degli spettacoli. 

La porta dirimpetto a quella da lui appena aperta gli diede ragione, indicava uno degli accessi ai posti a sedere.

Aprendola trovò la parte dell’auditorium che conosceva bene. Cominciò a camminare lungo la parete percorrendo tutto il lato dei posti a sedere verso il fondo della sala. Da lì, anche con la poca luminosità prodotta dal suo cellulare, trovò subito l’accesso all’atrio, alla biglietteria e ai bagni.

Il posto era talmente grande che trovare prove concrete dell’effettiva presenza del cellulare che gli era stato rubato era sperare nell’impossibile, ma già appurare che non era difficile accedere al posto neanche di notte era una prova almeno per se stesso. Figurarsi quanto più semplice sarebbe stato possedendo chiavi e permesso per entrarci a piacimento.

Il killer gli aveva risposto, e quindi aveva utilizzato il suo telefono, in diversi momenti della giornata, segno perciò che era lì quando voleva.

Il sospetto che si trattasse di Tobias ormai lo stava mangiando vivo.

Allo stesso tempo lo divorava anche la delusione.

Pensò agli occhi dell’uomo il giorno in cui era entrato con Hannibal nel suo negozio.

Neanche per un attimo gli erano sembrati gli occhi di qualcuno che lo conosceva. Anzi quegli occhi non gli avevano comunicato assolutamente nulla di particolare.

Il suo Squartatore non poteva essere così anonimo e passare così inosservato, non a lui.

Per scrupolo chiamò il numero del suo cellulare privato. Non davvero convinto di sentirlo suonare, ma tanto valeva provare adesso che era lì.

Camminò per un po’ con il telefono che dava libero, accostò l’orecchio a qualsiasi porta si trovava davanti e mise la testa di nuovo all’interno della platea. Con quel silenzio avrebbe udito perfino una vibrazione del telefono, se ci fosse stata.

Nulla.

Ritornò sui suoi passi, spostò le pesanti tende che separavano la sala dall’ingresso. Fu allora che sentì un rumore ovattato provenire dalle sue spalle, più o meno dove si trovava il palco.

Si voltò di scatto, teso e attento ad ogni altro possibile rumore.

Di nuovo un colpo secco, come una porta che si chiudeva e poi passi. Fece per scattare in direzione del rumore, ma gli vibrò il cellulare in mano e lo lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi. Lo ritrovò qualche secondo dopo e lesse il messaggio.

_*Un miglioramento rispetto al precedente._

Un riferimento al violinista a cui Will aveva accennato nell’ultimo messaggio.

_*Will, caro, sono felice di sapere che hai fatto grandi passi avanti con le indagini, peccato che io non possa incontrarti per stringerti la mano. Devo andare._

Sapeva già di non essere solo nell’auditorium, ma quel messaggio confermò i suoi timori. Tuttavia si mise a correre verso il palco, pur disarmato, pur senza avere una buona visuale.

Trascorse almeno mezz’ora sia alla ricerca di un minimo indizio che gli dicesse dove l’uomo era passato, come era scappato, da quanto tempo era lì.

Aveva solo il messaggio a riprova di quello, e anche cercare il suo altro cellulare si rivelò inutile.

Nulla sembrava fuori posto, nulla poteva far pensare al passaggio di qualcuno lì sul palco e dietro le quinte.

Uscì dall’auditorium così com’era entrato, con ancora stretto nella mano, quasi a stritolarlo, il cellulare che sullo schermo aveva ancora in bella mostra il messaggio dello Squartatore.

Gli era andato così vicino… Così vicino…

Aveva voglia di vedere Hannibal.

Ora.

Subito.


	7. Chapter 7

Provò a girare a vuoto in auto per schiarirsi le idee e riflettere se l’ultima avuta fosse buona o meno, poi, più di un’ora dopo, si arrese fermandosi sotto casa di Hannibal.

Andare a cercarlo proprio adesso… Sapeva di volergli dire tutto, sapeva che non avrebbe resistito all’impulso di raccontargli ogni cosa fatta, come se si stesse confessando; sapeva ciò tanto quanto sapeva che non doveva, non poteva essere saggio condividere i suoi sospetti, ora quasi certezze, su Tobias. Non con Hannibal.

Prima di farsi convincere dal buon senso, però, scese dall’auto e corse al portone d’entrata. Suonò il campanello come se fosse inseguito da qualcuno che stava cercando di fermarlo.

La sua stessa dualità nei confronti del dottore era una nuova sensazione; attrazione ed allontanamento continui.

Si infilò in casa non appena gli fu aperto.

“Sono stato all’auditorium,” rivelò in preda ad un’inspiegabile fretta, mentre si toglieva la giacca e la buttava sul divanetto all’ingresso.

“Prego, accomodati…” Hannibal lo accolse con un gesto della mano.

Will si voltò, sorvolando sul lieve ma rintracciabile sarcasmo dell’uomo, “Sono stato all’auditorium e…” si bloccò di colpo, “Perché sei così elegante?” passò lo sguardo sul completo del dottore, sulla cravatta, sulle scarpe.

“Ero a cena con qualcuno,” Hannibal allargò un po’ le braccia e si strinse nelle spalle, come a voler sottolineare la logica della risposta e la conseguente assurdità della situazione.

La sensazione di fastidio che Will sentì montare dentro era una poco conosciuta, involontaria, insopprimibile.

“Con chi?” chiese ancora con la fretta che stava caratterizzando tutte le sue decisioni quella sera. In una parte recondita della sua mente qualcosa gli diceva che non aveva alcun diritto di chiederlo in quel modo, forse di chiederlo in generale. Eppure quel diritto lo voleva.

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio, girò il capo verso la porta che dava sulla sala da pranzo. “Con Tobias,” rispose, nonostante non fosse tenuto a farlo.

In qualche modo Will registrò questa cortesia dell’uomo, nondimeno il fastidio si amplificò in rabbia.

Scattò verso la sala adiacente spalancandone la porta.

Trovò la stanza vuota, ma i resti di una cena sulla tavola.

“Dov’è?” quasi ringhiò.

Hannibal, che lo aveva seguito con l’espressione incuriosita di chi stava osservando un animale raro nel suo habitat, sembrò trattenere un risolino. “Dev’essersene andato.”

La sua calma trasmise a Will l’esatto opposto.

“Lo sai che è un sospetto?” sputò puntando un dito contro Hannibal. “Lo sai che con tutta probabilità è lo Squartatore?”

“Questo perché lo pensi tu?” chiese l’uomo di rimando.

A stento Will si trattenne dal reagire d’impulso; si impose di non andare oltre, di attendere di sentirsi più calmo prima di dire qualsiasi altra cosa.

Ma Hannibal ampliò quel sorriso insolente. “Le tue non erano solo speculazioni, fino a qualche sera fa?” domandò.

Will inspirò profondamente. Quando rilasciò il fiato socchiuse gli occhi d’istinto, “Era all’auditorium,” mormorò scandendo.

“Tobias? Era lì con te?” chiese sorpreso Hannibal.

“Non era esattamente…” cominciò Will, ma Hannibal lo interruppe, “E tu saresti entrato come? Con un mandato?”

Bastardo. Hannibal sapeva benissimo di aver detto un’assurdità. E con quella frase voleva semplicemente far presente a Will che si era macchiato di un crimine lui stesso.

“Ma da che parte stai?” gli chiese Will.

L’uomo si guardò attorno sempre più allibito. Commediante.

“Ancora questa necessità di schierarsi. Devo prendere le parti di qualcuno?” disse con una smorfia, “Non lo sapevo. Allora in questo caso penso che sceglierò il classico _innocente fino a prova contraria_.”

Strano, la sera del concerto, quando Will gli aveva accennato i suoi dubbi su Tobias, Hannibal non era stato così pronto a difenderlo. 

“O fino a che ti fa comodo, visto che ceni con lui?” ribatté seccato Will.

Si era già reso conto da un pezzo che la discussione gli era sfuggita di mano, gli era sfuggita di mano dal momento in cui aveva deciso di suonare il campanello di Hannibal.

Ma l’uomo sbuffò un altro sorrisetto e la vista di Will si annebbiò. Si sporse in avanti e colpì Hannibal su entrambe le spalle, per una frazione di secondo facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.

Hannibal fu sbalzato di un passo indietro. “Oh,” si appoggiò alla parete, “Siamo passati alle mani adesso?”

“Mi sembrava che fossimo passati alle mani tempo fa,” Will pensò bene di ricordargli il breve siparietto mentre ascoltavano Tobias suonare, “Dico bene?”

“Questa scenata di gelosia ha a che fare con quello?” chiese Hannibal.

Will ebbe un rapido momento in cui si chiese chi fosse quest’uomo davanti a lui, così diverso dal professionista incontrato la prima volta, così diverso dall’uomo che lo aveva toccato qualche sera prima e, ancora, così diverso dal talentuoso cuoco e dall’amante della musica.

Questo era l’Hannibal che gli aveva detto di essere interessato alla creatura dentro di lui, all’oscura creatura che a quanto pareva in Will albergava. Era lo stesso Hannibal da cui era scappato, inorridito per quell’interesse, e al quale poi era ritornato, sempre per lo stesso motivo.

Lo colpì nel vivo essersi mostrato ancora una volta così, senza velo alcuno, nudo nei suoi più bassi istinti.

Eppure Hannibal lo guardava con quegli occhi.

“E se anche fossi geloso?” domandò Will a mento alto.

Non era tanto il fatto che Tobias fosse un killer. O che Tobias fosse il suo killer, lo Squartatore.

Era più il fatto che Hannibal aveva invitato a cena qualcun altro, si era vestito bene e aveva cucinato per qualcun altro. Aveva trascorso una serata in compagnia di qualcun altro e provato interesse per la compagnia di qualcun altro.

Qualcun altro che non era lui.

Camminò verso la porta a vetri dietro alla tavola, la aprì e guardò fuori, sentendosi molto più un marito geloso che un detective in cerca di un sospetto.

Hannibal sospirò, “Non lo troverai lì fuori, Will.”

Ma lo Squartatore, Tobias, era uscito dalla testa di Will più o meno quando aveva visto Hannibal. O almeno era uscito dalla sua testa il vero motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto cercarlo e catturarlo. E Will quello lo sapeva.

“Perché ancora non fai quello che desideri, Will?” la voce roca di Hannibal lo inchiodò sulla soglia della porta a vetri, un piede fuori al freddo, la schiena al caldo della sala da pranzo. “Temi tutto ciò che la creatura dentro te invece ama. La rinneghi a tal punto?”

Will rientrò e si voltò solo per guardare l’uomo. Un lungo silenzio tra loro, ma gli occhi di Hannibal gli parlavano, urlavano.

No, forse ringhiavano anche loro come stava facendo la sua anima.

“Con me non hai bisogno di usare lo stesso riguardo che hai avuto per Tier,” mormorò ancora Hannibal, “Non c’è nulla di te che devi trattenere, al mio cospetto.”

“Mi stai invitando a tentare di ucciderti?”

Hannibal rise ancora, solo che questa volta il suono piacque alle orecchie di Will.

“Ti sto invitando a dare ascolto al tuo istinto,” rispose Hannibal, “In questo momento i tuoi occhi scintillano di una luce primordiale. Perché reprimerla?”

Già, perché?

La tavola era dietro all’uomo. Will lo spinse contro di essa costringendolo a sdraiarsi sotto al suo peso. Allora si abbassò su di lui come in una flessione e nascose il viso nel suo petto respirandolo.

Stava tra le sue gambe e quel contatto da solo sarebbe stato sufficiente a fargli perdere la testa. Ma voleva di più.

Cosa voleva esattamente?

Tirò su la testa e per guardare Hannibal negli occhi gli infilò le dita tra i capelli e voltò il suo viso verso di sé.

Il gesto sensuale con cui Hannibal scoprì il collo e sorrise, lasciandosi tirare dalla mano che lo stringeva, lasciò Will quasi intontito, col sangue che scorreva rapido e bollente che un po’ gli offuscava la mente ma gli acuiva i sensi.

Strattonò di nuovo, tirandosi Hannibal vicino, e l’uomo lo assecondò subito mettendosi a sedere e attaccando le labbra alle sue.

Quando Will aprì la bocca, Hannibal gli mise una mano al collo trattenendolo a pochi centimetri da sé.

Una tortura.

“Perché sei qui, Will?” sussurrò, “Non sei certo venuto a cercare Tobias. Perché sei qui?”

Ad ogni parola, respiro, pausa, la bocca di Hannibal sfiorava la sua. E la sua mano sul collo stringeva e allentava la presa.

Will provò a leccargli un angolo delle labbra. Hannibal lo guardò di sottecchi come a prenderlo in giro per la sua impazienza, tuttavia gli stampò un bacio fugace, mostrando così che l’urgenza non era poi tutta a senso unico.

“Avevo bisogno di vederti,” rispose Will.

Hannibal emise un mormorio soddisfatto. “Tendi a cercarmi quando commetti qualcosa di poco lecito, hai notato?”

“Tobias è un tuo amico, volevo darti la buona notizia su di lui,” mentì Will.

“No, tu volevi confessarmi non solo di essere entrato senza alcun permesso in un luogo chiuso,” disse Hannibal, “Ma di averlo fatto col solo scopo di trovarti faccia a faccia con l’assassino.”

Hannibal strinse la presa; Will amò il contatto, ancora ben lontano dal togliergli il respiro, non letteralmente almeno.

“Vuoi un altro incontro, Will? Uno che si possa concludere meglio di come si è concluso quello con Tier?” domandò ancora Hannibal.

Gli tolse la mano dalla gola e usò entrambe per alzare la maglia di Will fino a scoprirgli la cicatrice sul petto.

“Può darsi,” ammise Will deglutendo.

“Ti eccita l’idea della caccia?” continuò Hannibal, “Vuoi stanarlo ed essere tu ad ucciderlo?” passò un dito sulla cicatrice.

Will chiuse gli occhi. “Non voglio ucciderlo.”

Alla fine aveva dunque risposto alla domanda di Hannibal di qualche tempo prima. E la risposta uscì rapida e sincera, a dispetto della determinazione di Will a voler mentire quella sera.

Non voleva la vita dello Squartatore, no. Rispetto a quella di Tier, la vita dello Squartatore aveva molto più valore.

“Perché? Perché sei meglio di lui?” chiese Hannibal.

“Certo che sono meglio di lui,” Will riaprì gli occhi.

 _Sono meglio di lui, per questo devo catturarlo._ Fu la frase che Will pensò subito dopo, ma che non espresse ad alta voce.

Hannibal sorrise per l’ennesima volta. Quella smorfia arrogante ma sexy, che gli sollevò solo un angolo della bocca.

“Certo che sei meglio di lui,” mormorò Hannibal. E a Will sembrò che lo stesse paragonando a Tobias e di aver vinto il paragone. Si sentì esplodere dalla voglia di baciarlo.

Spostò la mano che Hannibal aveva ancora appoggiata sul suo petto e se lo tirò vicino prendendolo per la nuca. Non ci furono interruzioni o parole da aggiungere, questa volta. Will poté finalmente rilasciare tutta la tensione accumulata dal momento in cui aveva rivisto Hannibal. Scoprì che il desiderio di baciarlo era rimasto sopito a lungo, ma che non era legato alle attenzioni seppur esplicite dell’uomo.

Per Will il bacio significava soprattutto il bisogno di sentire quanta connessione, quanta possibile affinità c’era tra lui e la persona desiderata.

E non aveva sbagliato a pensare che Hannibal era fuori dall’ordinario, una creatura quasi inconcepibile che sentiva vicina come nessuno prima. Lo stava provando adesso in questo mix di umido calore, carezze languide, rumori bagnati che gli stava regalando una scossa di adrenalina che superava perfino quella che provava a leggere i messaggi del suo killer.

Forse superava anche quella provata all’auditorium quella stessa sera.

Chissà che il vero motivo della sua visita a Hannibal non fosse soprattutto la ricerca di qualcosa di più di quella sensazione. E Hannibal l’aveva capito subito.

_Perché sei qui, Will? Non sei certo venuto a cercare Tobias._

E se quello era un bacio, Will non sarebbe riuscito a mettere a tacere il desiderio di scoprire ancora, di scoprire di più sulla loro attrazione.

Stordito ed ipnotizzato dal modo in cui Hannibal lo stava a tratti assaggiando, a tratti accarezzando languidamente, imprigionato dalle gambe dell’uomo strette attorno ai suoi fianchi e dalle sue mani strette a coppa attorno ai suoi glutei, Will si perse per minuti in quell’unione che bramava da giorni.

Era proprio così che doveva finire tra loro, Will l’aveva già intuito dai primi approcci di Hannibal, perfino dai primi incontri, dalle attenzioni, dagli sguardi, dagli inviti…

E le volte in cui Hannibal l’aveva toccato Will aveva sentito un accenno della profonda connessione che adesso era come esplosa.

Eppure quella voglia di scappare che l’aveva colto le volte precedenti era lì in agguato a strisciare ai suoi piedi.

Perché l’uomo aveva la stessa attrattiva di un frutto velenoso; appetitoso ed invitante. Ma Will sapeva che da quel rapporto potevano nascere seri problemi. Lo sapeva da quando la voglia di confessargli i suoi più oscuri pensieri e i suoi illeciti aveva vinto sulla sua razionalità.

Tutto quello che c’era tra loro andava ben oltre il segreto professionale.

E quello era pericoloso.

Essere guardato dagli occhi di Hannibal e visto per quello che era… Quella invece era la parte succosa del frutto.

Will gli aprì la giacca con uno strattone che la fece passare oltre le spalle. Hannibal si affrettò a scrollarsela di dosso. Quella finì sui resti della cena, su piatti sporchi e bicchieri già rovesciati.

Will sentì una fitta di piacere che si mischiò a quello fisico in un interessante turbinio di sensazioni.

Come se Tobias fosse roba passata.

E non solo perché era lo Squartatore e Will l’aveva praticamente già smascherato, ma sembrava roba passata soprattutto su quel tavolo, lì tra loro.

Hannibal lo desiderava e Will poteva constatare quanto solo guardandolo negli occhi, non fosse stato sufficiente avvertire contro di sé quanto l’uomo era eccitato.

La presa delle dita di Hannibal alla base della nuca lo costrinse a staccarsi dall’uomo; col mento leggermente sollevato, per guardarlo anche da distanza ravvicinata, con voce roca, “Sei qui per restare o hai intenzione di andartene non appena ti andrà di farlo?” chiese Hannibal.

Will rispose con assoluta convinzione, “Non vado da nessuna parte,” pur avendo appena rimuginato sulla dualità delle sue sensazioni.

“Non ti credo,” rispose Hannibal, ancora una volta con lo sguardo di chi non faticava a leggergli dentro.

Sempre trattenendolo, lento, l’uomo scivolò giù dal tavolo. E lo tirò verso di sé camminando all’indietro.

Will si lasciò accompagnare, una mano alla nuca, l’altra al fianco.

“Dove…?”

Ma non completò la domanda perché Hannibal non sembrava uno che avrebbe perso tempo a rispondergli.

Tanto erano già dove Hannibal desiderava portarlo; nella sua stanza da letto.

L’uomo chiuse con una mandata, estrasse la chiave e la gettò nell’angolo in fondo alla stanza.

Will rise, “Questo dovrebbe bastare a tenermi qui?”

“Dovrebbe dare a me il tempo di convincerti a restare,” rispose Hannibal avvicinandoglisi, “A differenza delle altre volte.”

“Se ricordo bene l’ultima volta tu non hai finito quello che avevi cominciato.”

“L’avrei finito se fossi salito in casa con me invece di andartene,” disse Hannibal abbracciandolo. All’orecchio gli sussurrò, “O avresti preferito venire su quella sedia, durante l’assolo di Tobias?” ne pronunciò il nome apposta, “E quando tutte le luci si fossero accese, magari a qualcuno sarebbe stato ovvio cos’era appena successo.”

A dire la verità nessuna delle cose appena elencate da Hannibal gli era passata per la testa in quel momento. Gliene sarebbe importato poco di ciò che lo circondava se Hannibal avesse deciso di continuare a toccarlo.

Will mosse il viso per rispondergli. Gli bisbigliò su una guancia, “Convincimi a restare adesso.” Tentò di suonare il più deciso possibile, ma ogni gesto fatto, ogni parola detta, alle sue orecchie suonavano in realtà come dichiarazioni di resa perché in fondo sapeva che sarebbe rimasto.

Il letto era alle sue spalle. Will indietreggiò di un passo già pronto ad essere invitato da Hannibal a sdraiarsi.

L’uomo invece lo sorprese spingendolo verso la parete di fronte al letto.

Will inciampò nella poltrona, che vide solo in quel momento, e ci finì seduto sopra con un tonfo.

Hannibal puntò un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e poi, guardandolo negli occhi, cominciò a slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia uno ad uno, partendo dal basso.

Quei capelli lisci non sembravano neanche troppo scombussolati dal loro incontro/scontro sul tavolo, il solito ciuffo gli ricadeva sugli occhi e visto così dal basso l’uomo emanava un che di minaccioso. La cravatta ancora stretta al collo invece suggerì a Will che la mezza camicia ora aperta non era l’inizio di uno spogliarello, ma più un invito a toccare la pelle nuda.

Will infilò una mano per accarezzare la parte di ventre ora in vista, e passò le dita lungo il bordo dei pantaloni, soddisfatto dal guizzo dei muscoli sfiorati.

Hannibal si inginocchiò a terra, tra le sue gambe, lo afferrò per il retro delle ginocchia e lo tirò verso di sé.

Will non proferì parola, né respirò, mentre l’uomo gli apriva i jeans e lo scopriva abbassandogli la parte anteriore dei boxer.

Non parlò e non si mosse neanche quando il viso di Hannibal si avvicinò a lui, né quando sentì le sue labbra scorrere sulla sua lunghezza.

Strinse i braccioli del divano, chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò tendendosi.

Hannibal salì e ridiscese un paio di volte, giusto sfiorandolo, prima una carezza con la bocca, poi con la lingua. Lo torturò più o meno finché lui non riaprì gli occhi e solo in quel momento lo prese tra le labbra e cominciò a succhiare.

“Dio…” Will rilasciò un lungo respiro, il cuore che gli pulsava nelle tempie, una voglia pazza di concludere subito e allo stesso tempo l’esatto opposto, restare così per sempre.

Alzò una mano per passarla in quei capelli lisci; Hannibal sollevò il viso, lo tirò per la maglia per portarselo più vicino e domandò, “Convinto abbastanza?”

Will lo spinse all’indietro, sul pavimento in legno. Le assi scricchiolarono sotto ogni loro movimento, mentre si toglievano i vestiti, mentre si alternavano nel prendere l’iniziativa l’uno sull’altro, mentre scivolavano via via più vicini al letto e poi di nuovo al centro della stanza, e di nuovo appoggiati alla poltrona, a terra, ai piedi dell’armadio.

Tutto ciò che stava succedendo esulava in generale da come Will era solito comportarsi. Passione, urgenza e bisogno non erano mai stati termini che avrebbe usato per definire la sua visione del sesso.

Ma era la sua visione del sesso con Hannibal.

Qualcosa di così vorticoso da non fargli pensare a nulla se non a quello per tutto il tempo.

Bellissima sensazione. Non dover pensare ad altro che al piacere che si stavano dando, per minuti, per ore.

Fino a che si ritrovò davvero sdraiato sul letto dell’uomo, un po’ intontito e un po’ vigile, un po’ ignaro di come fosse accaduta ogni cosa, un po’ consapevole e in grado di ripercorrere mentalmente ogni singolo attimo.

Hannibal era accanto a lui però, quella era una certezza.

Non avevano parlato, ma l’uomo non aveva mai smesso di toccarlo. Gli stava sfiorando il petto col dorso della mano, su e giù, in un piacevole solletico.

Will evitò di dire perfino a se stesso che quel semplice gesto gli stava aprendo una voragine nello stomaco. Non sapeva se erano cose che Hannibal faceva con cognizione, se le faceva sapendo che su di lui provocavano un certo effetto, se le faceva per caso… Ma quell’uomo sembrava avere la capacità di stritolarlo con una mano, nel senso buono del termine.

E nel senso meno buono.

“Una conclusione alla serata che non mi aspettavo,” fu la prima cosa che disse Hannibal dopo minuti di silenzio.

Will soffocò una risata. “Ci credo,” rispose fiacco, “Lo consideriamo parte della terapia?”

“Ti ho già dichiarato sano di mente,” disse Hannibal scendendo ad accarezzargli il ventre con le nocche, “Più o meno.”

“Più o meno, già,” Will si voltò a guardarlo, “Questo da quale parte della bilancia pende?”

Sottolineò il _questo_ alzando un sopracciglio e Hannibal parve imitarlo facendo lo stesso. Però non rispose.

“È avanzato il dolce dalla cena, se vuoi,” disse poi cambiando discorso e sollevando, in un certo senso, proprio l’argomento a cui anche Will stava pensando.

“Non mi hai fatto presente, prima,” cominciò Will schiarendosi la voce, “Che se Tobias era qui con te difficilmente poteva trovarsi anche all’auditorium.”

Al di là di quanto tempo fosse intercorso tra l’uscita di Tobias e l’arrivo di Will prima all’auditorium e poi a casa di Hannibal rimaneva il fatto che la scenata di poco prima ora aveva dell’assurdo.

Hannibal l’aveva accolto in casa nonostante avesse altri impegni e lui l’aveva ripagato con una patetica scenata di gelosia. Perché di quello si era trattato.

Di fatto non aveva visto coi suoi occhi chi era con lui all’auditorium.

Il messaggio del killer aveva voluto sottintendere quello, quel _Devo Andare_ , ma poteva anche aver frainteso tutto e Hannibal aveva detto bene: i suoi non erano altro che sospetti.

“Ero affascinato dalla tua gelosia,” disse Hannibal per niente intenzionato a rendergli la vita più semplice, “Sapevo che ci saresti arrivato da solo.”

Ecco perché aveva difeso in quel modo Tobias, a differenza della prima volta; Hannibal era curioso di vedere dove lui si sarebbe spinto con la sua stupida scena.

Beh, lì era dove si erano spinti entrambi, lì su quel letto.

Will sbuffò e si mise a sedere sul materasso. La mano di Hannibal gli finì in grembo.

“Non sto dicendo che non è lui il killer,” precisò Will, “Sto solo dicendo che correre qui, da te, ad accusarlo… Accusare un tuo amico davanti a te e in quel modo… Non è stato un comportamento professionale. Mi dispiace.”

Hannibal sorrise. “Tobias non è un mio amico, è un conoscente,” ribatté, “E mai ti chiederei di tenere un comportamento professionale con me, Will. Ormai dovresti averlo capito.”


	8. Chapter 8

Erano finiti a letto, e tecnicamente in ingresso ed in salotto altre quattro volte nel corso dei giorni successivi.

Non teneva il conto, solo che c’erano stati svariati motivi che avevano reso quegli incontri memorabili.

O poteva anche essere che questa relazione stesse navigando da sé trascinando loro con essa. Perché Will non ricordava, tra le sue esperienze passate, di aver trascorso un’intera giornata col pensiero fisso su una specifica parte del corpo del suo compagno e una volta di fronte a lui di non essere riuscito ad aspettare di attraversare il corridoio d’entrata prima di saltargli addosso.

E gli era nuovo anche questo placido momento di riposo, non proprio usuale in pieno pomeriggio, ma decisamente gradito. Sdraiati sul letto l’uno davanti all’altro, una gamba sollevata e appoggiata su un fianco di Hannibal, ad accarezzarsi con in sottofondo l’ipnotico ticchettio delle lancette dell’orologio appeso alla parete.

Di tanto in tanto guardava Hannibal semi appisolato, con gli occhi chiusi ma con la mano che si muoveva lenta sulla sua pelle, e Will provava il forte desiderio di baciarlo. Qualcosa di diverso da ciò che avevano fatto fino ad ora, però, un desiderio che derivava più da questa connessione speciale che sentiva con l’uomo, più che dall’attrazione fisica che comunque provava verso di lui.

Con la sua ormai evidente capacità di leggergli nel pensiero, Hannibal si sporse verso di lui e gli baciò le labbra. Will ricambiò guardandolo sorpreso; e il cellulare nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni per terra squillò.

Da tempo non sentiva il suono di un messaggio in entrata, dalla sera all’auditorium.

Per una frazione di secondo pensò al killer, cosa che in quei giorni non aveva quasi mai fatto.

E non aveva molta voglia di alzarsi, eppure sapeva di doverlo fare.

Lo sapeva anche Hannibal, che capì la sua curiosità e forse la condivideva anche. Smise di accarezzarlo come dandogli il via libera ad uscire dal letto.

Will recuperò i pantaloni da terra, il telefono dalla tasca.

Lesse il mittente del messaggio; era Jack che gli chiedeva di raggiungere la squadra urgentemente.

Ormai a notte fonda, parcheggiò nuovamente sotto casa di Hannibal.

Portava addosso il peso di tutta quella giornata, ma non era passato da casa sua per nulla e non poteva andarci ancora. Non ora.

Doveva dirlo a Hannibal subito. E doveva farlo faccia a faccia.

Suonò e Hannibal gli aprì al primo squillo, come fosse stato appostato dietro alla porta, senza chiedere prima chi fosse. Lo accolse ancora vestito e perfettamente sveglio, tanto che lo tirò dentro per un braccio e lo spinse nell’angolo per baciarlo.

Per quanto l’idea lo allettasse, nonostante la stanchezza, per quanto staccare la spina e lasciarsi sedurre dall’uomo fosse una boccata d’aria fresca in quel momento, Will decise di mettergli una mano al fianco e tirarsi indietro.

“Hannibal, devo dirti una cosa.”

Il tono non lasciò spazio a dubbi, infatti l’uomo capì quanto seria doveva essere la notizia. Lo ascoltò col viso congelato in un’espressione preoccupata.

“Hanno…” Will cominciò, poi decise di inserirsi nel discorso, “Abbiamo trovato un’altra…” per un attimo si pentì dell’aggettivo usato, “Vittima. Stamattina. Era… Era Tobias.”

Concluse a bassa voce.

La bocca di Hannibal si ridusse ad una linea sul suo viso. I suoi occhi si abbassarono cupi.

“Lo Squartatore?” chiese semplicemente.

Will annuì. Non poteva fare altro. Ma si augurò che per il momento Hannibal non indagasse sul motivo per cui era così sicuro che si trattava dello Squartatore. Si toccò la tasca, quella dove teneva il cellulare.

“Ironico vero?” disse Will, “Considerando che lo accusavo solo pochi giorni fa.”

Hannibal si addolcì nell’espressione, anche se il sorriso che gli fece non aveva nulla di allegro. “Non dev’essere stata una giornata facile, per te. Una terribile scoperta e insieme la perdita del tuo principale indiziato.”

Non era esattamente compassione per sé che si aspettava da Hannibal. Ma ognuno reagiva al dolore a modo suo.

“Mi dispiace per il tuo amico,” Will abbracciò l’uomo, “E mi dispiace di averlo accusato in quel modo.”

Hannibal lo strinse a sua volta. “Sono felice che sia venuto tu qui a darmi la notizia, prima che lo venissi a sapere dal notiziario.”

Will si districò dall’abbraccio, strinse le labbra distogliendo lo sguardo. “É stato stabilito il momento del decesso. Si tratta del giorno in cui… Ha trascorso la serata con te,” confessò Will. “Dev’essere accaduto mentre ritornava a casa, non…” Will scosse la testa, poi guardò Hannibal, “Le dinamiche non sono ancora chiare.”

“Quindi sarò oggetto d’indagine, se sono l’ultima persona ad averlo visto vivo,” affermò l’uomo.

“Io non ho detto a nessuno di sapere dove si trovava Tobias quella sera,” Will proseguì; era il momento di dichiarare il vero motivo per cui si trovava lì, a dirgli ciò che gli stava dicendo, prima di chiunque altro. “Nessuno sa dove si trovava quella sera, apparentemente. Nessuna delle persone finora sentite ha fatto il tuo nome né come amico, né come cliente.”

“E non è il caso di dirlo?” si informò Hannibal in tono curioso.

“Non voglio che ti considerino un sospetto,” concluse Will.

Quella era la vera motivazione dietro la sua corsa lì. Quella.

Neanche il fatto che ad indagare oltre, ad indagare a fondo, si poteva scoprire anche del coinvolgimento di Will in un sacco di azioni poco corrette avvenute quella stessa sera. Non gli importava di quello.

Non voleva che Hannibal ricevesse la visita della polizia.

Lui era quello che doveva interrogare Hannibal, semmai. A lui spettava quel compito.

O quel diritto, doveva ancora capire quale dei due.

L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle, sorrise. Stavolta col viso oltre che con le labbra. “Bene. Un pensiero in meno,” disse, e poi si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra. Osservò la sua reazione con una rapida occhiata e lo baciò di nuovo, senza mascherare l’intenzione del bacio.

Will fu indeciso per qualche secondo se fosse più giusto proseguire a parlare di quanto accaduto, pensò brevemente al messaggio dello Squartatore, l’ultimo ricevuto prima di lasciare la scena del crimine:

_*Pensavi che io fossi Tobias, vero? Ci sei rimasto male?_

Ma non gli riuscì di interrompere quell’afflusso improvviso di sensazioni piacevoli che promettevano molto più di quello, come già sapeva. Si lasciò guidare da Hannibal verso la stanza con lo stesso grande letto in cui si era svegliato all’inizio di quella complicata giornata; si lasciò spogliare, accarezzare, baciare e lusingare dall’uomo, per qualche tempo accantonando ogni altro pensiero.

Adesso che era certo che dall’altra parte del telefono non si trovava Tobias, dovette ammettere che il brivido di fronte al messaggio era tornato.

Aveva il tempo di rispondere a quell’ultima domanda e l’intimità per farlo, ora, nel buio della sua cucina, nella sua casa.

Non che per Hannibal fosse una novità il suo contatto con lo Squartatore, ma visto che lo Squartatore non era Tobias poteva tornare ad essere una cosa di Will. Solo sua.

Digitò ogni parola con una strana sensazione che gli si allargava nel petto: quasi sentiva di essere colpevole di adulterio.

Assurdo non solo il concetto stesso, ma anche il fatto di provarlo nei riguardi di una persona, Hannibal, che ancora non sapeva bene che ruolo avesse nella sua vita.

_*No, non ci sono rimasto male._

Aveva deciso di rispondere con grande, troppa sincerità. Assolutamente fuori luogo.

Ma voleva dire alla creatura al di là del telefono, a quell’essere che dava filo da torcere all’FBI ormai da anni e che recentemente era passato da _ricercato numero uno dell’FBI_ a _questione di proprietà esclusiva di Will Graham_ che non era mai stato particolarmente soddisfatto dall’idea che lo Squartatore fosse Tobias.

Che…

Sì, beh, che voleva di meglio.

Successe qualcosa raramente accaduto in precedenza: la risposta arrivò nel corso della mezz’ora successiva.

Il numero dell’altro suo cellulare lampeggiò sullo schermo.

Mentre riprendeva in mano il telefono per leggere, rifletté che comunque l’auditorium rimaneva il posto in cui il suo cellulare era rimasto per tutto il tempo, rimaneva il luogo giusto in cui lui aveva quasi incrociato il killer.

Quindi al momento lo Squartatore doveva essere lì.

* _Non dovresti dirmi qualcosa come -Non avresti dovuto ucciderlo. Non ce n’era alcun bisogno.-_

Will fece un mezzo sorriso al display, inclinò il capo divertito. Decise di ribattere sarcastico.

_*Non avresti dovuto ucciderlo. Non ce n’era alcun bisogno…_

* _Bravo. Però, vedi, ce n’era bisogno. Non mi piace che mi si scambi per qualcun altro._

Era certo che se avesse potuto guardare in faccia il killer ora, in quel momento, lo avrebbe trovato a sorridere allegro, preso dal loro gioco come un bambino, preso tanto quanto lui.

_*Un errore comprensibile da parte mia. Muore il primo violinista, Tobias lo rimpiazza. Il mio cellulare non si è mai mosso dall’Auditorium…_

Elencò Will come non ci fosse bisogno di aggiungere altro.

_*Oh, non fraintendermi. Non era un appunto al tuo intuito investigativo, ho solo risolto un fastidioso problema. Tobias era un regalo per te. E forse anche per me. Sono un tipo geloso._

Interessante.

Tobias era stato la causa della sua gelosia nei confronti di Hannibal, e la scenata che aveva fatto all’uomo aveva portato a piacevoli risvolti nella loro relazione.

Ma aveva avuto la sfortuna di essere anche la causa della gelosia dello Squartatore, apparentemente. E quello l’aveva condannato.

Inutile nascondere che quando pensava fosse il killer e l’aveva saputo a cena con Hannibal, il suo primo istinto era stato quello di trovarlo per mettergli le mani al collo.

_*È il motivo per cui questa volta non ti sei preso trofei? Perché Tobias era un regalo tutto per me?_

_*No, ho preso qualcosa da lui. Spero di potertela dare presto._

L’ultimo messaggio lasciò Will a bocca aperta.

Gli inviti a cena di Hannibal gli comunicavano un’immediata sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco adesso. E all’approssimarsi della sera stabilita il cuore accelerava al solo pensiero, nel corso di tutta giornata.

Ciò accadeva da quando la tensione tra loro era sfociata nel contatto fisico; Will dava a quella consapevolezza la parte maggiore nel suo stato d’animo.

Dava un brivido sapere che probabilmente sarebbero finiti a letto insieme, dava un brivido non averne la certezza e per questo non essere ancora pronti a darlo per scontato, dava un brivido perfino non sentirsi nel pieno diritto di abbracciarlo o baciarlo così, solo per dimostrare affetto. Non sapeva se erano quel tipo di coppia, non sapeva se erano una coppia.

Forse non era neanche l’aspetto della sua vita a cui doveva prestare più attenzione al momento.

Tuttavia trovarsi sul pianerottolo ad attendere che Hannibal gli aprisse la porta di casa sua era a metà tra consuetudine e piacevole improvvisazione, familiare e nuovo allo stesso tempo. Così come si sentiva lui nella sua stessa pelle da quando aveva conosciuto il dottore.

“Will, prego…” lo invitò l’uomo. Accompagnò le parole prendendogli una mano e tirandolo dentro.

“Sono in anticipo,” commentò Will, sentendosi stupido all’esagerato imbarazzo che stava provando. Ma aveva notato che Hannibal portava un grembiule nero annodato in vita, segno che era ancora ai fornelli.

“La mia casa è sempre aperta per te,” rispose Hannibal, “Non esiste anticipo. E poi mi farebbe piacere se assistessi alla preparazione.”

La rapidità con cui Hannibal tornò sui suoi passi per andare in cucina lasciò Will un po’ deluso. Scoprì di aver mancato l’occasione di baciarlo, così come quella di schiarirsi un po’ le idee.

Si tolse giacca e sciarpa, le appese all’ingresso, e seguì l’uomo. Lo trovò, come immaginava, dietro ai fornelli, ma in bella vista di fronte a lui, come stesse per dare inizio ad uno spettacolo dal vivo.

E a guardarlo sembrava proprio quello il caso. Dio, era uno spettacolo anche fermo a fare nulla, emanava carisma, sicurezza; difficile non rimanere affascinati da quell’aurea di prestigio. A volte anche di altezzosità. Che non gli stava stretta, anzi.

Non era neanche la prima volta che lo vedeva in queste vesti, ma le emozioni di fronte a quell’uomo sembravano crescere invece che attutirsi, calmarsi e dargli un attimo di lucidità, invece che avvolgerlo sempre di più in un vortice di confusione.

“Non so quanto potrò esserti utile,” disse Will avvicinandosi al banco quasi al centro della cucina.

“Voglio solo che tu assista,” rispose l’uomo.

“Quello posso farlo,” confermò Will mentre Hannibal gli parlava sopra, “E al massimo recuperarmi qualche ingrediente dalle credenze.”

Hannibal rise captando la battuta di Will e Will annuì alla successiva richiesta dell’uomo.

“Sì, posso fare anche quello,” ribatté, “Forse. Se gli ingredienti che ti servono non hanno nomi sconosciuti anche ai più grandi chef del pianeta.”

Un altro sorriso. A Hannibal piaceva essere lusingato, quello gli era piuttosto chiaro.

“Come procedono le indagini sullo Squartatore?” chiese all’improvviso Hannibal, “O forse dovrei chiedere prima se l’hai più contattato al telefono.”

“Di solito è lui che contatta me,” rispose Will, “E direi che dopo gli ultimi risvolti possiamo considerarlo una spanna avanti a me. Proprio quando pensavo di aver capito tutto, non avevo capito nulla.”

Hannibal si appoggiò al bordo del banco con entrambe le mani, “Hai solo sbagliato a puntare il dito contro Tobias, ciò non significa che tu abbia sbagliato a tracciare il suo profilo.”

“Peccato che finora non mi sia servito a molto di più che a capire come ragiona,” disse Will, “Più o meno. Insomma… Tobias… Non rientrava nella sua tipologia di vittime, l’ha ucciso solo per…”

“Per te.”

“Già.”

“Ne sei lusingato?”

“Hannibal…” Will lo riprese con un tono di voce il più possibile fermo e convincente. “No, a quel punto avrei preferito che Tobias fosse l’assassino, ma il fatto di non esserlo non doveva certo portarlo alla morte.”

“Non ti ho chiesto se trovi giusto il destino toccato a Tobias,” continuò Hannibal, “Ti ho chiesto se quel destino non dipeso da te ha in qualche modo cementato il tuo rapporto col killer.”

“Mi stai chiedendo se sono contento perché più vittime ci sono e più possibilità ha il killer di sbagliare e farsi prendere,” decise di interpretare la frase di Hannibal come gli faceva comodo, “In realtà l’unico a sbagliare il tiro sono stato io finora, eppure il killer non ha punito me.”

L’uomo lo guardò con un’espressione bonaria e accondiscendente. Come se il tentativo di Will di giocare al bravo ragazzo che diceva sempre la cosa giusta fosse stato appena rilevato ed immagazzinato per essere usato contro di lui in un successivo momento.

“Allora dovrai analizzare bene quest’ultimo delitto, così da non sbagliare più,” offrì Hannibal in risposta.

Accondiscendente eccome. Will decise di ricambiare fornendogli informazioni vere queste volta, informazioni intime.

“L’ultima volta che ci siamo scambiati messaggi, lo Squartatore mi ha detto che ha preso qualcosa da Tobias, per me,” rivelò Will.

“Un trofeo?”

“Non saprei, di solito prende organi, ma non credo abbia intenzione di farmi trovare qualcosa del genere. E poi come?” Will si strinse nelle spalle, “Per ora dal corpo di Tobias sembra non mancare nulla. L’autopsia non è ancora stata eseguita però.”

“Ancora non hai scoperto cosa ha fatto con gli organi che ha asportato agli altri?” domandò Hannibal.

Will scosse la testa. “Quello dev’essere un argomento di cui non parla volentieri.”

“Oppure vuole che ci arrivi da solo. O meglio sa che ci arriverai da solo.”

Gli dava uno strano brivido sentire Hannibal parlare dello Squartatore e dare ad intendere che il killer teneva Will in grande considerazione. Gli dava un brivido di cui non era sicuro di voler parlare.

Di nuovo quella strana sensazione di stare tradendo Hannibal con lo Squartatore.

“Puoi prendere la carne nel frigo, per favore?” Hannibal lo richiamò dai suoi pensieri, “È nello scompartimento in alto, la confezione sottovuoto più piccola a destra.”

Will individuò subito il pacchettino trasparente tra tutti gli altri.

“Il tuo macellaio vende… Carne già sottovuoto?” chiese Will rigirandosi la carne tra le mani. Hannibal stesso gli aveva detto di comprare esclusivamente carne fresca appena macellata.

“Oh no,” rispose l’uomo, “Scelgo i pezzi e poi li conservo io stesso una volta portati a casa.”

“Quindi questa non è carne confezionata,” affermò Will porgendogli il pacchetto. Si rallentarono i suoi gesti, mentre constatava una banale realtà: la principale funzione della carne era nutrire.

Con un taglio preciso del coltello, Hannibal aprì la confezione che subito si gonfiò d’aria. Ne uscì un rivolo di sangue e poi il pezzo di carne morbido e umido che sembrava fegato fu posato sul tagliere.

L’associazione di idee tra ciò che stava guardando e quello che da giorni si chiedeva sorse spontaneo.

“Li… Li mangia?” domandò come se si stesse rivolgendo a se stesso.

Hannibal sollevò la testa, “Prego?”

Will boccheggiò, in parte sentendosi sciocco, in parte quasi in preda ad una delle sue epifanie.

“Lo Squartatore. Credo… È possibile che gli organi che prende servano a lui, che li mangi.”

Rimase in silenzio di fronte a quanta logica trovava in quell’apparentemente assurda dichiarazione.

“Interessante ipotesi,” disse Hannibal, “Non mi sembra che l’idea ti sconvolga, quindi non devi esserne troppo convinto.”

“Ne sono convinto, in realtà, ciò che mi sconvolge è non averci pensato prima.”

“In cosa si produrrebbe dunque questo tuo killer, in un rituale per assorbire parte delle sue vittime?”

“No,” Will scosse la testa come stesse parlando di se stesso, “Certo che no. Le sue vittime ai suoi occhi non sono degne neanche di vivere, figurarsi essere assorbite da qualcun altro. No, lui se ne ciba perché non sono altro che… Carne. Da cucinare,” concluse indicando la padella in cui il dottore stava preparando il succulento pezzo di carne.

“Allora secondo questa tua teoria,” disse Hannibal sollevando la padella e preparandosi a distribuire una porzione di secondo in ciascuno dei due piatti, “Lo Squartatore presto ti inviterà a cena.”

Will sorrise.

“Devo sentirmi minacciato? Ho un rivale?” aggiunse l’uomo.

Will scoppiò a ridere.

Guardò Hannibal.

La circostanza era inverosimile, il motivo dietro al divertimento che stavano condividendo era più che inverosimile, macabro, morboso.

E a Will sembrò la cosa più bella, il momento di empatia più forte della sua vita.

Era in presenza di chi con uno sguardo e senza una parola poteva leggergli dentro l’anima.

Ma non rispose alla domanda del dottore.

In silenzio, Will seguì Hannibal in sala da pranzo.


	9. Chapter 9

Non era abituato ad aprire gli occhi nel cuore della notte e vedere. Ma la cosa lo rincuorò, per una volta.

Dormire con una persona accanto a lui non era mai una buona idea. Pochi minuti di dormiveglia e già si era svegliato sudato e ansimante. Nel sogno stava mangiando carne umana; evidentemente c’era stato un rapido aggiornamento ai suoi incubi ricorrenti nelle ultime tre ore.

Con la luce rimasta accesa nel corridoio sia la camera da letto che ogni contorno e forma attorno a lui, compreso il viso di Hannibal, erano perfettamente distinguibili.

Vedere il dottore ad occhi chiusi, rilassato, era uno spettacolo che trasmetteva una serenità che la presenza di Hannibal sveglio accanto a lui non gli avrebbe mai trasmesso; l’uomo lo agitava, anche se il più delle volte in senso positivo.

Piano, Will scivolò fuori dal letto per usare il comodo bagno a due passi. Forse era una delle cose che avrebbe messo al primo posto tra i lussi che si concedeva il dottore, quella di avere un bagno privato in camera da letto.

Non appena fuori sostò qualche secondo sulla soglia indeciso se fare la strada fino alla cucina o ritornare al tepore del letto.

Ma no, non poteva e non voleva tornare a letto comunque.

Permise alla sete di vincere e si avventurò per casa.

Solitamente non era così silenziosa; di notte perfino i suoi passi ovattati sul parquet risuonavano sinistri. Era grande, troppo grande per un uomo solo. Ed era ancora a lui sconosciuta.

A pensarci bene lo stesso ufficio di Hannibal era sconosciuto, il poco che aveva visto in più era stato confuso dall’oscurità e dal brusco incontro con l’uomo, quella volta.

Si chiese se si poteva essere così intimi ed in sintonia con una persona senza sapere nulla di concreto sul suo conto. Neanche quanto grande era la sua casa.

Non rispose da sé a quella domanda, ma lasciò parlare le sensazioni che ancora provava sulla pelle dopo le ore appena trascorse con Hannibal.

Evidentemente si poteva. Il proprietario di quella casa gli era familiare tanto quanto quelle mura gli erano estranee. La luce del corridoio bastava ad illuminare anche l’entrata in cucina. Aprì il frigo e solo quello ebbe la funzione di lampadario; non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse grosso.

Afferrò la bottiglia d’acqua per il collo e d’istinto buttò un’occhiata generale all’ordinatissimo e pulitissimo interno con i quattro scaffali colmi. In alto, da dove qualche ora prima aveva preso lo squisito taglio di carne che Hannibal aveva cucinato, c’erano una grande quantità di diversi pacchettini trasparenti sottovuoto.

Il rimando al discorso da poco conclusosi sullo Squartatore cannibale fu immediato, così come il rimando al suo sogno. Will scosse la testa cercando di pensare ad altro.

Una tale scorta di carne a disposizione di un uomo solo sembrava esagerata, così come era esagerata quella casa, e quel frigo.

Con Hannibal era sempre tutto esagerato, tutto troppo, considerando che era solo per lui.

E doveva mostrare ad altri ciò che aveva, doveva esibirlo.

Forse per quello usava invitare amici a cena, come con Tobias.

Chissà quanti erano esattamente gli amici che Hannibal usava invitare a cena per avere quel quantitativo di scorte in casa.

Prese alcune delle confezioni e le girò e rigirò tra le mani.

Di sicuro era carne, ma non avrebbe saputo distinguerne i tagli nemmeno a stare lì a guardarli per ore.

Chissà se lo Squartatore prendeva organi dalle vittime già sapendo che sapore avrebbero avuto al palato…

“Will…”

Voltò di scatto la testa verso l’ingresso e in fretta rimise a posto ciò che aveva in mano. Tenne solo la bottiglia.

“Non volevo spaventarti,” disse Hannibal chiudendo l’anta del frigo davanti a lui.

Will chiuse l’altra.

Già. Chissà perché un po’ si era spaventato davvero. Qualcosa… Qualcosa a cui stava pensando. Doveva aver perso il senso del tempo e dello spazio.

“Ero solo sovrappensiero,” rispose Will.

“Trovato quello che cercavi?” domandò Hannibal.

Will sollevò l’acqua ammiccando. Svitò il tappo e bevve direttamente dalla bottiglia.

Quando ebbe finito, Hannibal gli si avvicinò e gli prese la bottiglia di mano.

“Questa è un’abitudine poco raffinata,” disse l’uomo e guardandolo negli occhi si portò l’acqua alle labbra e bevve come aveva fatto Will.

“Uh, chiaramente frequentarmi non ti fa bene,” commentò Will mentre Hannibal faceva scivolare la bottiglia sul banco della cucina.

L’uomo lo abbracciò e baciò sul collo, lo sollevò di poco da terra, strinse in una mano un gluteo attirandoselo vicino.

C’era una cosa piuttosto chiara a Will, ormai; erano molto affiatati sotto quel punto di vista tanto quanto sotto quello mentale.

Non solo i loro momenti erano soddisfacenti, ma entrambi avevano anche lo stesso…appetito, per così dire.

Se all’inizio aveva avuto una fascinazione per le mani di Hannibal, adesso a quella si era aggiunta una lieve ossessione per la sua bocca.

Lasciò che Hannibal lo sollevasse da terra per farlo sedere sul piano della cucina, anche perché l’uomo continuava a baciarlo sul collo, c’era poco altro su cui sarebbe riuscito a focalizzarsi al momento. Gli era difficile fare qualunque altra cosa a parte infilargli le mani tra i capelli e chiedergli così di continuare.

Hannibal si strinse di più a lui, poi al morbido contatto delle labbra sostituì un morso leggero. “Torni a letto?” gli chiese, e sembrò sottolineare le parole con il gesto.

“Cos’ha che non va qui?” gli chiese di rimando Will. Spostò le mani in basso, sulla schiena nuda dell’uomo, passò il dito medio sulla linea della spina dorsale.

Hannibal emise un verso che poteva essere scambiato per una risata roca, ma Will optò più per un contenuto ringhio di provocazione. “Temi di addormentarti e passare la notte qui?” domandò ancora puntando il dito esattamente contro il problema.

“Preferirei evitare,” rispose Will.

Come per la metà delle cose che gli uscivano di bocca in presenza di Hannibal, si rese conto solo dopo che la sua risposta era stata brusca e non proprio detta come l’aveva pensata.

Eppure Hannibal reagì baciandolo un paio di volte su una guancia. Qualcosa che a Will avrebbe fatto diventare le gambe molli, se non fosse stato già seduto. Il cuore cominciò a pompare più svelto di quando facevano l’amore.

“Non ti piace dormire con qualcuno accanto,” bisbigliò Hannibal.

_Qualcuno._

Hannibal si definiva _qualcuno_.

Will dovette deglutire e sbuffare una risatina prima di trovare la voce per rispondere.

Nel frattempo diversi baci rapidi su collo e guancia gli resero più difficile l’impresa. Contenne un brivido e chiuse gli occhi.

“Perché ci tieni tanto che io mi fermi qui?” la domanda risuonò alle sue stesse orecchie come un patetico tentativo di rassicurazione e ancora una volta era uscita diversa da come gli era girata in testa.

Aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire qualcosa da Hannibal o era solo curioso?

Hannibal non sembrava il tipo che si prendeva il disturbo di convincere _qualcuno_ a dormire nel suo letto.

Tutto lì.

Era tutto lì?

“In realtà tengo al fatto che per te non sia un problema rimanere, se lo desideri.”

Will si scostò per guardare l’uomo negli occhi. “Bel modo di ribaltare la questione, dottore,” lo prese in giro, ma Hannibal ancora una volta mostrava di aver colto il problema in pieno.

E Will non se ne stupì più di tanto.

Sarebbe voluto rimanere a dormire con lui eccome.

“Non sono un compagno di letto…sereno. Te l’ho detto forse la prima volta che ci siamo visti.”

“Chissà allora che la mia presenza non possa tranquillizzare il tuo sonno,” offrì Hannibal con un’alzata di spalle.

Era pur vero che Will aveva avvertito un gran senso di pace risvegliandosi e vedendo Hannibal, anche subito dopo l’incubo.

A casa avrebbe trascorso minuti a calmare il respiro e il battito del suo cuore.

“Vuoi chiudermi a chiave dentro la stanza come l’altra volta?” domandò Will sorridendo.

“A che servirebbe?” Hannibal tornò ad abbracciarlo, gli mordicchiò una spalla, “L’altra volta hai trovato la chiave e poi te ne sei andato.”

Will annuì soffocando una risata.

Come dirgli di no?

Impossibile, se aveva la sua pelle sotto alle dita e le sue mani alla base della schiena, salde e decise, che promettevano sul serio di non lasciarlo andare via.

Will strofinò le labbra sulle sue, cercandolo. Invitare quella bocca al bacio lo emozionava. Soprattutto per la rapidità con cui Hannibal rispondeva, in modo appassionato, come se baciarlo fosse la cosa più importante dell’universo.

Poche volte aveva provato la sensazione di essere importante, e di solito circoscritta al campo professionale.

Forse poteva ammettere tra sé e sé che salvare vite non regalava quel particolare brivido, né quella stessa stretta al cuore che Hannibal aveva provocato col solo suggerirgli di restare per la notte.

Quando ritornarono a letto a Will parve che l’uomo stesse cercando di fargli mantenere la promessa utilizzando il suo peso. Dapprima lo tenne sotto di sé in un abbraccio più sensuale ed ipnotico del solito. Fu una danza lenta in modo quasi straziante e Will si ritrovò ad implorare, con le lenzuola strette tra le dita, con gemiti strozzati, che la dolce tortura trovasse sollievo.

Poi fu l’immensa stanchezza a sopraggiungere e a lasciarlo scivolare nell’incoscienza mentre Hannibal era ancora sopra di lui, a tenerlo tra il suo corpo e il materasso protetto da entrambi i lati.

Si risvegliò per la seconda volta quella notte, aprendo di scatto gli occhi, ma non a causa di un incubo.

Non era madido di sudore per l’agitazione e il cuore cominciò a battere forte solo quando inquadrò la scena in cui si trovava; sdraiato sulla schiena, un braccio e una gamba di Hannibal di traverso su di lui. Era una stretta che non lasciava spazio al movimento, calda, invadente e pesante.

E in quell’abbraccio Will si riaddormentò.

La mattina successiva, mentre Hannibal gli sorrideva e gli passava una tazza di caffè, Will buttò un’occhiata al suo cellulare rimasto sul mobile nel corridoio. Andò ad accenderlo e sul display lesse l’anteprima di tutta una serie di messaggi dello Squartatore.

Preferì evitare di aprire la bella mattinata con Hannibal con un discorso sul killer, così lasciò la casa dell’uomo senza dargli ad intendere di tutta l’attività notturna dello Squartatore.

Solo quando fu in auto e pronto a partire decise di leggere almeno il primo messaggio.

_*Will, mi stai trascurando. Hai di meglio da fare?_

Mise in moto subito dopo, col cellulare ancora in mano che gli rendeva difficile fare manovra. Dovette leggere anche gli altri due per poter mettere giù il telefono e guidare.

_*Forse dovrei toglierti ogni altra distrazione, perché tu possa concentrarti su di me. Non sono abbastanza?_

_*Vediamo… Chi devo uccidere?_

Ok, il killer era stato abbastanza chiaro.

Evidentemente era concesso a lui non rispondere per giorni, vista l’ubicazione scomoda del telefono, ma quando si trattava di Will o la risposta era immediata o il bambino si dimostrava insofferente.

Si fermò al primo semaforo con una smorfia dipinta sul viso che intravide nello specchietto retrovisore.

Era buffo.

E nel suo terribile, assurdo mondo lo Squartatore aveva anche ragione.

Cosa c’era di più importante di lui in quel momento?

Beh, c’era Hannibal.

Non sapeva se era più importante, ma di sicuro non lo era di meno.

Forse era una partita alla pari con lo Squartatore, lo era sempre stata fin dall’inizio. Anche quando non gli succedeva di addormentarsi tra le sue braccia e, dio, dormire sul serio.

Per poco tempo, forse qualche minuto, ma aveva dormito sereno.

E non poteva che dare il merito ad una sensazione di cui lui necessitava per addormentarsi sereno, sensazione che gli mancava ancora di più dopo l’attacco di Tier: sentirsi al sicuro.

Will ripartì cercando di sgomberare la testa dai pensieri che la affollavano e che non erano utili nel suo gioco con lo Squartatore. Era su di lui che doveva concentrarsi.

Dunque voleva attenzioni. Le avrebbe avute.

Altrimenti minacciava di uccidere ancora. Ma era una minaccia alquanto sciocca, perché più morti c’erano e più facile sarebbe stato indagare su di lui e trovarlo. Era un po’ il motivo principale per cui lo Squartatore aveva sempre ucciso a cicli, poche persone alla volta e poi più niente per anni.

Ma questa volta sembrava quasi essere stufo di giocare e chiedere a gran voce che la caccia avesse fine in un modo o nell’altro.

Una volta arrivato a casa rispose immediatamente, ancora sul portico.

_*Non avevi detto di avere qualcosa da darmi? Stavo aspettando._

Dopodiché aprì la porta di casa. E il telefono squillò facendogli cadere le chiavi di mano.

Era davvero il messaggio di risposta, non poteva crederci.

Prima di leggerlo si voltò verso l’auto, accarezzando l’idea di ripartire e dirigersi all’auditorium, dove il killer si trovava in quel momento.

Ma come trovarlo con l’auditorium in pieno giorno e in piena attività?

Chi diavolo era lo Squartatore? Perché entrava lì a piacimento? Non poteva che avere a che fare con le persone che lavoravano lì dentro.

_*E dimmi, hai già pensato a cosa può essere?_

Diceva il messaggio dello Squartatore.

* _Tutto dipende da cosa manca a Tobias, immagino._

Scrisse Will e poi si fermò a pensare. Subito dopo decise di aggiungere.

_*E cosa pensi di fare, cucinarlo per me?_

Attese in fibrillazione la reazione a quella nota in più, che non tardò a giungere.

_*Ragazzo brillante. Per questo mi sei sempre piaciuto._

Ovvio che allo Squartatore era piaciuta la sua non troppo velata allusione al cannibalismo. Si sentiva fin troppo sciocco a non averci pensato prima.

_*Oh, una dichiarazione? Dici così solo perché sono quello che ti prenderà e ti farà rinchiudere._

Lo prese in giro Will con un sorriso mentre componeva il testo.

_*A giudicare da come hai reagito a Tier, posso sperare che tra noi accadrà un po’ più di un semplice arresto._

Quante volte gli era successo di rimanere di sasso leggendo un messaggio di questo killer?

Troppe.

Ecco perché amava il gioco iniziato tra loro.

Strinse il telefono nella mano mentre passava in rassegna ogni persona che era a conoscenza del suo scontro con Tier. Quella non era una parte della sua vita professionale che era stata data in pasto alla stampa. Nemmeno la Lounds era riuscita a metterci le mani sopra, e Tier era stato rinchiuso troppo presto per aver spifferato il suo grande gesto ai quattro venti.

No, c’era sotto di più.

_*Mi stai confessando di avere accesso ad informazioni conosciute solo alle forze dell’ordine?_

Gli rispose Will.

_*No, mio caro Will, ti sto dicendo che sono il principale artefice della tua avventura con Tier._

Aggrottò la fronte per una frazione di secondo, poi il suo viso si distese in qualcosa di simile allo stupore.

Lo Squartatore gli aveva mandato Tier?

Con precisione da quanto questo killer giocava con lui, anche senza che lui ne fosse consapevole?

Da quanto tempo era Will ad essere tenuto d’occhio, invece dell’esatto opposto?

Inviò

_*Allora temo di averti guastato la festa. Come sai Tier è stato rinchiuso quella sera._

col cuore che gli pompava nelle orecchie.

Il messaggio di risposta, però, fu anche più sconvolgente di quello prima.

_*Io non sarei così sicuro riguardo al posto in cui Tier si trova al momento._

Abbandonò ogni minima intenzione di andare a cercare lo Squartatore di nuovo all’auditorium. Sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo.

Tanto più che qualche ora dopo l’ultimo messaggio dello Squartatore Jack lo convocò d’urgenza agli uffici.

Aveva già intenzione di passare in laboratorio ad aggiornarsi sulle analisi al corpo di Tobias, ma se era vero che Tier non si trovava più nella sua cella, era normale che lui fosse il primo ad essere avvisato.

Cercò di mantenere uno sguardo neutro quando Jack lo avvicinò.

“Will, non ho buone notizie,” esordì Jack. “Pare che Tier sia riuscito a lasciare la sua cella. É… Non sappiamo dove si trovi in questo momento. Preferirei che restassi qui finché non lo troviamo.”

“Jack, so badare a me stesso,” ribatté con una mano che piano piano saliva a sfiorare la cicatrice. Ogni singola confessione fatta a Hannibal riemerse e trasformò il suo _so badare a me stesso_ in _volevo ucciderlo, ma sarebbe stato troppo poco, così l’ho solo fermato_.

“Oh, questo lo so, ma lui ha il vantaggio di essere invisibile adesso, potrebbe colpirti in qualsiasi momento.”

“Esattamente quello che ha fatto l’altra volta. Anzi, stavolta potrei essere più preparato di lui. Jack, ad essere sincero credo di non essere neanche lontanamente nei suoi pensieri,” mentì. Will pensava l’esatto opposto. Se lo Squartatore l’aveva aiutato ad evadere e se si era preso la briga di annunciarglielo, l’obiettivo era colpire lui.

Si sarebbe trovato di fronte solo Tier? O anche lo Squartatore?

Will contenne un fremito. Finse di tornare a leggere, con estrema serenità, le pagine del referto autoptico di Tobias.

Non era emerso nulla di eclatante e l’organo preso dal violinista risultò essere il fegato. Solito iter tipico dello Squartatore: nessuna prova in più a parte le ovvie che avevano tutti sotto al naso e che servivano a poco.

Non disse a Jack cosa pensava facesse il killer con gli organi presi; non era un’informazione che gli sarebbe servita a qualcosa.

Lui invece… A quanto pareva avrebbe ricevuto presto il fegato di Tobias in regalo. Sotto forma di cosa? Torta salata?

“Will, perché stai sorridendo?”

Sollevò la testa e rispose a Jack con una smorfia.

“Era un sorriso amaro,” mentì ancora, chiudendo la cartella dell’autopsia, “Sembra che siamo punto e a capo, come al solito.”

“A parte il fatto che lo Squartatore non ama i primi violinisti della Filarmonica che suona all’auditorium,” puntualizzò Jack.

“Già,” Will raddrizzò la schiena, colpito dal fatto che così avvolto com’era dal suo gioco con lo Squartatore si era dimenticato di non essere il solo detective che gli dava la caccia. Si era dimenticato di quanto poco _suo_ fosse il killer, a dispetto di quello che lui desiderava. Si era dimenticato che Jack poteva essere un ostacolo.

E non era esattamente così che avrebbe definito Jack solo poco tempo prima.

Questa storia di Tier era giunta inaspettata ma era utile a riportare il gioco a qualcosa di più intimo, solo tra lui e lo Squartatore.

“Come… Come stanno andando le sedute con il dottor Lecter?” chiese Jack come avesse accolto senza rimostranze la sua scarsa propensione a parlare di quel particolare riguardo le indagini, come se Jack avesse accettato il fatto che Will non sapeva cosa trarre da quell’indizio e stesse cercando di non farglielo pesare intavolando una conversazione amichevole.

“Ho avuto la mia valutazione psichiatrica…” cercò di tagliare corto Will.

“Sì, certo, lo so, hai deciso tu di proseguire con le sedute, non è più affare dell’FBI,” Jack scrollò le spalle, “Ma pensavo che visto che ormai lo conosci meglio di me, potresti andare tu a chiedergli qualcosa su Tier alla luce dei nuovi eventi. Qualcosa che non ti abbia già detto ovvio.”

“Già… Già detto?” Will scosse la testa.

“Visto che Tier era un paziente del dottore, come ti avrà spiegato lui stesso…” disse Jack ribadendo quello che per lui era un dato di fatto, “È per quello che ho pensato di mandarti da lui, dopo l’incidente, era la persona più qualificata per farti comprendere meglio il killer,” Jack incrociò le braccia la petto, “So quanto è importante per te capire le motivazioni di certi individui.”

Will lo guardò fisso, a mento basso, riflettendo su quanto poco, pochissimo, Jack sapeva di lui, in realtà.

Rispose “Sì, sì certo, chiederò al Dottor Lecter,” con aria incurante, per l’ennesima volta facendo finta di avere tutto sotto controllo.

Mentì a Jack così come usava spesso mentire allo Squartatore e come apparentemente Hannibal aveva mentito a lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Beh, Hannibal non gli aveva proprio mentito.

Aveva omesso di dirgli qualcosa di enorme, di fondamentale.

Ma non gli aveva mentito.

Chissà se a chiedergli se Tier era stato un suo paziente, l’uomo gli avrebbe risposto subito di sì.

Da circa un’ora Will era letteralmente scappato dall’ufficio e da Jack Crawford per rifugiarsi nella sua auto, parcheggiata a debita distanza, a pensare.

Pensare soprattutto alla situazione paradossale in cui si trovava.

E, secondariamente, anche alla motivazione per cui Hannibal non gli aveva detto di essere stato lo psichiatra di Tier.

Avevano parlato di lui e di ciò che aveva fatto talmente tante volte… Ed ora a ripensarci gli sembrava di essere stato preso in giro. Di certo quella di Hannibal non poteva essere stata una dimenticanza.

E se, come sospettava, l’uomo l’aveva accuratamente tenuto all’oscuro di quell’informazione ci doveva essere sotto un motivo.

Che fosse valido o meno voleva essere Will a stabilirlo.

Quello di Hannibal poteva essere stato semplice riguardo nei suoi confronti, in uno strano e contorto modo. Poteva essere stato un sistema per studiarlo senza interferenze date da informazioni fuorvianti. Poteva essere stato un tentativo massimo di aiutarlo sul serio, senza preoccuparlo sapendo che Tier era stato in quello stesso studio e sotto quelle stesse cure.

Poteva essere stato segreto professionale.

Will strinse le mani attorno al volante. Ringhiò puntando lo sguardo al di là del parabrezza, verso la strada che costeggiava il parco e che, proseguendo, portava all’ufficio di Hannibal.

Poteva essere.

Ma al momento era solo un’importantissima precisazione che il suo amante aveva trascurato di fargli presente. E la cosa non gli piaceva neanche un po’.

Avrebbe sfruttato al meglio l’appuntamento ufficiale che aveva col dottore nel pomeriggio. Cominciò a mettere insieme i pezzi di un piano che l’avrebbe aiutato a far luce su quell’ombra appena scesa ad oscurargli la visuale.

Stare seduto di fronte a Hannibal come fossero davvero paziente e dottore, e solo quello, aveva un che di eccitante.

Will rispondeva alle sue domande con frasi corte ma trascinate, al rallentatore, il tono di voce basso, gli occhi negli occhi.

Faceva tutto in modo meccanico, mentre col suo sesto senso, con la sua empatia, cercava di sondare l’uomo passando attraverso le sue pupille per leggere cosa gli passava per la testa.

Ma era stato impossibile all’inizio, quando il dottore non era altro che una fortuita e piacevole conoscenza, e non era possibile adesso che il dottore era entrato nella sua vita con la stessa potenza di un’eruzione vulcanica.

“Ha un che di strano raccontarti episodi della mia infanzia mentre mi guardi come se volessi trascinarmi per terra e strapparmi i vestiti di dosso,” commentò Will.

Hannibal si bloccò con espressione divertita, e quel sorriso appena accennato di chi ormai sapeva cosa poteva uscire dalla bocca di Will Graham all’improvviso. “Sto cercando di essere il più professionale possibile.”

“Sforzati di più.”

“Non mi sei d’aiuto, Will,” dichiarò con aria sconfitta. “Tanto più che non sembri propenso a parlarmi di niente che ti riguardi, oggi.”

Will aggrottò la fronte, inclinò il capo, “Se ti ho appena raccontato di quando ho spinto Billy Pelton nella mangiatoia dei maiali…”

“Ma Billy non è esattamente la prima persona a cui dovresti pensare oggi, dico bene Will?”

“Penso anche a te, ogni tanto…” ribatté Will stando sul vago.

Hannibal gli regalò una roca risata. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra e Will provò il solito forte desiderio di baciarlo. Era un bisogno che ormai conosceva bene e che si esprimeva appieno soprattutto quando non poteva o non era il caso di metterlo in pratica.

“Intendevo che la notizia della fuga di Tier è giunta anche a me,” spiegò Hannibal, “Eppure tu sembri l’unico a non voler toccare l’argomento.”

Avrebbe potuto dirgli lì, in quell’esatto momento, che sapeva che Tier si era seduto su quella stessa sedia. Avrebbe potuto chiedergli lì perché diavolo non gliel’aveva mai detto.

Ma no, non ci sarebbe stato gusto. Sapeva già cosa voleva fare e se ne avesse parlato con Hannibal prima non avrebbe avuto più una scusa buona per farlo.

Si sporse sedendosi sul bordo della sedia, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e le mani conserte, “La fuga di Tier non ha nulla a che vedere con la nostra seduta.”

“Se permetti l’idea che un criminale che ha cercato di ucciderti è ora a piede libero mi preoccupa molto,” mormorò Hannibal.

“Allora ne parleremo tra di noi al di fuori delle ore di terapia,” rispose Will, “Perché la tua preoccupazione non ha nulla di professionale.”

“Se non fossimo amanti non sarei preoccupato per la tua vita,” riformulò Hannibal, “È questo che stai dicendo?”

Will scosse piano la testa, “Sto dicendo che se non fossimo…amanti,” sottolineò la parola con un cenno del capo, “Della tua preoccupazione non me ne importerebbe nulla.”

Hannibal tacque fissando un punto oltre la sua spalla, poi tornò a guardarlo, “Vorrei vederti stasera, allora. Posso sperare che nel frattempo avrai cura della tua persona e cercherai la protezione dell’FBI?”

“Sarò al sicuro, non temere,” annuì Will. Diede una rapida occhiata al suo orologio e poi si alzò dalla sedia.

“Credo che la mia ora sia terminata, dottore,” aggiunse avvicinandosi alla poltrona dell’altro. Si abbassò e ne afferrò i braccioli con entrambe le mani, intrappolando l’uomo. Lo baciò sulle labbra, prima dolce, poi languido e infine trascinò Hannibal in un eccitante scambio di carezze umide appassionate, preludio di qualcosa che in quel momento non avrebbero consumato e per quello il bacio sarebbe stato assaporato con maggiore intensità.

Quando sentì Hannibal cedere sotto di lui, con un verso strozzato e il respiro corto, decise che era il momento in cui poteva lasciarlo.

“So da solo come si esce, resta qui a riprendere fiato e a ricomporti,” sussurrò Will all’uomo, “Uso la porta di servizio. A più tardi.”

E si avviò alla porta sul retro, conscio di non essere seguito.

Il giorno in cui Hannibal l’aveva atteso nel piccolo disimpegno che portava all’uscita sul retro era buio, ma Will era quasi certo di aver visto una piccola porta sulla destra.

Non ci aveva pensato su molto e si era infilato in quella subito dopo aver salutato Hannibal. Per fortuna vi aveva trovato proprio ciò che sperava; uno spazio che conteneva una stretta scala a chiocciola per raggiungere il soppalco. L’accesso alla libreria se non si aveva voglia di usare la scala a pioli all’interno dell’ufficio.

Quel posto era tutto uno spettacolo di legno scricchiolante e profumato, antichità e stranezze tutte mescolate insieme con gusto. A volte macabro.

Rimase nascosto ed in silenzio nell’oscurità di quell’angusto spazio, in alto sulla scala, quasi sul soppalco stesso. Ci rimase non per lungo tempo, perché lui era sempre l’ultimo appuntamento di Hannibal.

Dopo di lui il dottore si prendeva qualche minuto per dare una scorsa gli appuntamenti del giorno successivo, sistemava gli ultimi appunti sui suoi quaderni e poi chiudeva tutto e tornava a casa.

E quella sera sarebbe stato anche più sbrigativo, perché avevano appuntamento più tardi.

Will sentì con chiarezza l’uomo camminare avanti e indietro sul parquet, lo immaginò prendere cappotto e borsa, le chiavi tintinnarono, l’interruttore della luce fu abbassato e infine due mandate alla porta principale.

Nell’assoluto silenzio che calò, Will poté anche discernere il rumore della serratura del portone che veniva chiuso a sua volta.

Allora si mosse.

Percorse il soppalco fino alla scala a pioli già usata altre volte nel corso delle sue sedute.

Hannibal le chiamava le sue _ritirate strategiche_ e finivano poi per parlare uno dal basso e uno dall’alto, per il resto del tempo previsto, come Will fosse stato il vicino del piano di sopra affacciato al balcone.

Ma Hannibal glielo aveva permesso più volte e si era rivelata un’ottima soluzione per consentire a Will il giusto distacco per aprirsi di più.

Aveva raccontato al dottore di sua madre, da quel soppalco.

Si diresse alla scrivania, dove sapeva esserci la chiave che apriva l’armadio di legno dove Hannibal custodiva tutti gli appunti sui suoi pazienti.

L’uomo era meticoloso fino a sfiorare l’ossessione, perciò Will cercò di fotografare mentalmente la posizione della chiave nel cassetto.

Lo stesso valeva per l’armadio che Will aprì e trovò più preciso ancora della scrivania.

I quaderni erano tutti identici e disposti in una fila perfetta, distinguibili solo per il diverso nome del paziente sulla costa e numerati a seconda di quanti appunti c’erano per ogni persona.

La classificazione dei pazienti vedeva una differenziazione tra quelli ancora in terapia, quelli che la terapia l’avevano conclusa, quelli che l’avevano sospesa, quelli che erano stati passati ad un altro collega…

Per assicurarsi in fretta di aver compreso le suddivisioni, cercò il suo nome che gli saltò all’occhio tra i pazienti con terapia in corso.

Impossibile mancare Will Graham scritto su cinque quaderni diversi.

Alzò una mano a sfiorare la fila, tentato. Troppo tentato.

Eppure non estrasse nessuno dei cinque, definendosi uno stupido.

Tra sé e sé sapeva di non voler leggere perché, nonostante le continue omissioni e possibili bugie di Hannibal, Will voleva che la loro relazione fosse onesta. E se Hannibal gli aveva detto più volte che la sua natura lo affascinava e che non la trovava rivoltante, allora Will non voleva andare ad accertarsi che fosse così leggendo i suoi appunti. Voleva credergli e basta.

Passò in rassegna i pazienti con terapia conclusa, dunque.

Tier Tier Tier… Nessun Tier.

La sua primissima reazione fu di pensare che Jack gli aveva detto una stronzata, che Hannibal non era mai stato lo psichiatra di Tier.

Poi lo vide.

Il nome in piccolo, diversi quaderni dopo Will Graham, nei pazienti ancora seguiti.

Strano.

Preciso com’era Hannibal… Strano.

Estrasse quel quaderno, l’unico che riguardava Tier e lo aprì ad una pagina a caso.

Tremava. Quasi fosse sicuro tra quelle parole di trovare una rivelazione incredibile riguardo allo psicopatico che gli aveva procurato una cicatrice sul petto.

Voleva leggere lì sopra qual era stato l’esatto momento in cui la mente di Tier era stata plagiata dallo Squartatore. E soprattutto… Perché Hannibal non se n’era accorto?

Come…?

La coda dell’occhio scorse qualcosa di familiare alla sua sinistra. Sul tavolino rotondo, quello con tutti i disegni di Hannibal, l’angolo di uno di essi sporgeva e sembrava…

Perché gli sembrava di averlo già visto? Cos’aveva ricopiato Hannibal? Di solito i suoi disegni erano assolutamente frutto della sua mente e dei suoi ricordi.

Chiuse il quaderno e tirò il lembo di foglio, lo estrasse delicatamente da sotto tutti gli altri.

Mano a mano, col tratto delicato della matita di Hannibal, davanti ai suoi occhi prese forma il disegno preciso del cadavere di Paul Russell, il giornalista trafitto dalle armi bianche.

Nel disegno ogni singola arma era inserita nel punto preciso in cui era stata ritrovata nel cadavere.

E non erano state rilasciate foto, né esatti particolari su quel crimine.

Uscì dall’ufficio frastornato.

Come se tutto il sangue gli fosse salito alla testa e gli stesse impedendo di pensare e vedere correttamente.

Hannibal lo Squartatore?

Uno, due, tre indizi e Will scoprì di poterli attaccare a Hannibal senza grossi problemi.

Ma era possibile anche fare il contrario e trovare numerose altre spiegazioni.

Aveva affrettato la sua deduzione su Tobias, non poteva certo farlo con Hannibal.

Dio…

Come era ormai consuetudine negli ultimi tempi, entrò in casa di Hannibal senza annunciarsi.

Lo trovò in cucina intento a preparare la cena.

Lavato e vestito di abiti freschi di lavanderia, impeccabile e troppo bello per essere vero.

L’espressione seria e concentrata si rasserenò quando i suoi occhi si sollevarono e videro Will. Hannibal gli sorrise con tale calore che Will si sentì più che a casa.

Subito dopo l’uomo aggirò il banco della cucina per andare ad abbracciarlo e dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Will lo afferrò per la nuca.

Era la prima volta che Hannibal lo accoglieva come fosse il suo compagno di ritorno da una giornata di lavoro.

Ricambiò il bacio con tale trasporto che Hannibal dovette allontanarlo a distanza di braccio con una risata soffocata. “Vedo con piacere che hai ripreso da dove avevamo lasciato in sospeso. Ma prima la cena,” aggiunse con un altro bacio sulle labbra.

Non sembrava convinto neanche lui che la cena fosse più importante, con quella voce affannosa e il viso rosaceo. Will lo trovò delizioso.

“Precedimi in sala da pranzo. Porta questo,” disse l’uomo mettendogli in mano due bottiglie di vino.

Will uscì dalla cucina e raggiunse la grande tavola in sala. Non appena appoggiò le bottiglie sul tavolo il suo telefono annunciò l’arrivo di un messaggio.

_*Quanto vorrei poterti vedere alle prese con Tier._

Gli diceva lo Squartatore.

Col telefono ancora in mano Will si voltò a guardare Hannibal che entrava in sala da pranzo coi due piatti da portata in equilibrio sulle mani.

“Buone notizie?” chiese adocchiando il telefono.

Will lo ritirò in fretta scuotendo il capo, scrollando le spalle.

Hannibal era lì con lui.

“Buon appetito allora,” continuò l’uomo servendo la cena e accomodandosi.

Hannibal era stato lì a cucinare tutto il tempo, era lì con lui adesso e non all’auditorium a mandare messaggi dal suo cellulare.

Non poteva essere lui lo Squartatore.

Will deglutì a vuoto e con estrema lentezza si sedette al posto accanto a Hannibal per la cena.

“È una mia impressione o ti vedo turbato?” chiese Hannibal. “Non siamo più in ufficio adesso, possiamo parlare di Tier,” ricordò Hannibal.

“Ecco, per l’appunto,” rispose subito Will prima di ripensarci, “So che Tier è stato un tuo paziente,” rivelò all’uomo, “Ho atteso che me lo dicessi tu, ma non credo tu la ritenga un’informazione rilevante.”

Fissò gli occhi in quelli del dottore, inarcò le sopracciglia come ci fosse una domanda sottintesa in quell’affermazione.

Lì è fin dove si sarebbe spinto, non avrebbe detto a Hannibal di più. Avrebbe taciuto il messaggio dello Squartatore che si definiva la ragione del suo incidente con Tier, avrebbe taciuto la sua sosta in ufficio all’insaputa del dottore, così come avrebbe taciuto i suoi insopprimibili sospetti dopo aver visto quel disegno.

Quel disegno…

Will accarezzò il calice di vino, solo in parte accorgendosi del lungo silenzio di Hannibal.

L’uomo era immobile con forchetta e coltello in mano; dopo qualche secondo accennò col capo ma senza rivolgergli lo sguardo. Come avesse acconsentito ad una qualche spiegazione estratta con la forza.

“A quello devo la tua scarsa propensione al dialogo oggi,” mormorò.

 _Oh, a quello devi molto di più della mia scarsa propensione al dialogo_ , pensò Will.

“Perché parlare io quando tu sei il primo a tacere?” chiese Will di rimando.

“Perché tu sei il paziente.”

Will sbuffò una risata sarcastica. “Certo. Beh, qui,” indicò la sala da pranzo roteando la forchetta ancora pulita, “Sono quello che ti porti a letto,” non usò nessuna parola per definire il loro rapporto esclusivamente per vedere la reazione di Hannibal. L’uomo inarcò le sopracciglia e fece una smorfia. Bene. “Cos’hai da dire dunque?” concluse Will.

“Non voglio che la risposta interferisca con la tua terapia.”

Per qualche ragione questa frase fece andare sangue alla testa a Will.

“Quale terapia? Quando avresti iniziato una terapia con me?” lasciò cadere le posate nel piatto. “Non hai detto che ti piacevo com’ero? Che volevi vedere cosa sarebbe emerso dalla crisalide, che volevi abbracciassi la mia natura?”

La ragione per cui gli dava fastidio che Hannibal parlasse di terapia non era stata poi difficile da esprimere. Era piuttosto ovvia.

Hannibal era stato l’unico che nonostante le sua professione non aveva mai accennato al desiderio di _curarlo, salvarlo, farlo stare meglio._

Non cercando di cambiarlo, almeno.

Hannibal sembrò considerare le sue parole prima di chiedere, “In che modo sapere di Tier ti servirebbe?”

“Non è quanto mi sarebbe servita l’informazione, Hannibal, è il fatto che tu non me l’hai fornita di tua spontanea volontà nemmeno durante le volte in cui ti ho raccontato dell’incidente,” disse Will, “Perché non l’hai condiviso con me soprattutto dopo che… Il segreto professionale non è stato più qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi.”

“Chi lo dice che non devo preoccuparmi del segreto professionale?” chiese Hannibal.

Will sollevò un sopracciglio, “Oh, certo, dunque è quello che ti ha impedito di dirmelo.”

“Altrimenti che cosa?” domandò il dottore.

Will sollevò il mento. Tacque.

Se Hannibal tirava fuori la stronzata del segreto professionale ora, se quella era la scusa ufficiale per non avergli parlato di Tier non aveva più nulla da dirgli.

“Molto bene,” Will recuperò una forchetta e cominciò a mangiare, “Ognuno ha i suoi segreti, immagino. Smetterò di farti domande.”

Hannibal lo osservò per un po’, prima di iniziare a cenare anche lui.

E tra un boccone e l’altro gli regalava occhiate ora inquisitive, ora divertite.

Will si trovava ad avere a che fare con un serial killer che lo sfidava da una parte e una forte attrazione per un dottore molto poco ortodosso dall’altra. Per un secondo aveva creduto che quei due individui fossero la stessa persona.

E, dio, forse quel secondo era stato il più elettrizzante della sua vita.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'altra storia alla sua conclusione.   
> La storia dell'estate 2019.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno accompagnata fino a qui.  
> Vi auguro un buon inizio autunno.
> 
> Len

Will corse a perdifiato per coprire la distanza che lo avrebbe portato a casa sua.

I polmoni in fiamme, l’adrenalina che gli scioglieva le viscere. C’era quasi.

Alle sue spalle il rumore dei rami spezzati e il fruscio dell’erba gli davano la certezza che il suo inseguitore era lì. Non aveva la sua posizione, ma sapeva di averlo alle calcagna.

Will spalancò la porta di casa sua e si buttò dentro.

Aveva Tier esattamente dove lo voleva e adesso si trattava solo di attirare qualcun altro lì.

Credeva di dover aspettare molto di più per catturare il suo Squartatore, invece erano stati sufficienti due giorni di attesa, col telefono accanto, paziente, silenzioso, nell’oscurità di casa sua e alla fine Will era stato premiato.

Attraverso le finestre, vide la figura del suo killer camminare decisa lungo il patio e altrettanto decisa spingere contro la porta senza prima bussare.

Will l’aveva lasciata aperta apposta.

Hannibal bisbigliò il suo nome, “Will?” come fosse incerto di trovarlo lì, ma volesse comunque tentare.

Will emerse dal buio colpendolo alle spalle. Lo atterrò piuttosto in fretta, per essere un serial killer abituato allo scontro fisico.

Ma Hannibal non doveva essere entrato lì con la certezza di trovarlo ancora vivo.

Hannibal recuperò conoscenza a riprese, sbatté le palpebre e le richiuse più volte prima che la sua espressione assumesse consapevolezza.

“Will… Will che cosa…?” si guardò prima un polso e poi l’altro, entrambi legati alla testata del letto. Poi sollevò il capo e tirò entrambe le gambe, anch’esse costrette saldamente alla rete del letto.

“Non volevo farti stare scomodo,” disse Will dalla poltrona posizionata a lato, “Scusa la scena banale, ma non avevo altro luogo dove legarti.”

“Perché…?” Hannibal ancora farfugliava confuso.

Poteva essere per la botta in testa.

Oppure era bravo a mantenere la sua parte.

Andava accompagnato al punto passo per passo.

“Dunque… Vorrei chiederti io per primo alcuni perché,” disse Will, “Perché sei qui? Per esempio.”

“Ero preoccupato!” Hannibal lo esternò con tutta l’enfasi che la condizione gli permise. Cercò di tirarsi più su verso la testata del letto aggrappandosi alle sbarre con le mani.

Will si pentì di averlo spogliato di cappotto e giacca prima di legarlo; non aveva avuto scelta, ma adesso l’uomo era senz’altro più libero nei movimenti.

“Che cosa ti preoccupava?” continuò Will.

“Sei sparito…”

“Oh no,” ribatté subito Will, “Ho anche avvisato Jack che sarei mancato dall’ufficio. Bastava chiedere a lui, per esempio, invece no. Sei venuto qui direttamente e senza chiamarmi prima. Solo tu pensavi fossi sparito e vorrei proprio sapere _perché_?” ripetè il secondo _perché_ inarcando le sopracciglia.

“Ero… Ero preoccupato,” Hannibal la ripropose come la frase fatta che era, “Will che ti prende?”

“Preoccupato…perché?” ancora una volta, ma lo ringhiò.

“Con un assassino che ce l’ha con te a piede libero non mi sarei dovuto…”

“Tu sei qui,” Will gli puntò un dito contro, “Perché pensavi che io avessi avuto la peggio nello scontro con Tier che TU,” di nuovo puntò, “Mi hai mandato a casa per la seconda volta.”

“Cosa stai dicendo?” Hannibal assunse un’espressione oltraggiata, “Questa è paranoia pura. Will, slegami. Parliamo io e te come persone civili…”

Will gli sorrise. “Sei bravo e non ti tradisci mai. Questo te lo devo concedere. Altrimenti ti avrebbero preso tanto tempo fa.”

Will godette nel vedere gli occhi di Hannibal assottigliarsi anche se impercettibilmente.

“Se non avessi visto il tuo disegno e se non avessi ricontrollato la posizione del mio cellulare negli ultimi giorni…” Will scosse la testa, “Da dopo Tobias devi averlo portato a casa tua, sicuro che non sarei mai andato a guardare di nuovo la posizione. Ecco perché le risposte più rapide ultimamente, ecco perché quella sfilza di messaggi la notte in cui hai insistito perché dormissi con te… Perfetti alibi. Per me il cellulare era ancora all’auditorium. E ho proseguito a scagionarti perché l’ultimo messaggio l’ho ricevuto con te lì accanto, proprio davanti ai miei occhi. Quando l’hai mandato? Mentre portavo la roba in tavola? Ce l’avevi già pronto?”

Hannibal sgranò gli occhi, “Fammi capire. Non sono solo quello che ha commissionato la tua morte a Tier, ma ora sarei anche lo Squartatore?”

“Stessa persona. Buffo, eh?” lo prese in giro Will. Poi si fece serio. “Ti ho preso. Non sai perdere?” chiese, “Volevi giocare con un tuo pari. Eccomi qui.”

Will allargò le braccia, poi si posizionò sulla poltrona come fosse un trono. Osservò Hannibal a mento alto, e, sperava, con quello stesso sorriso insolente che tante volte aveva visto sul viso dell’uomo.

L’uomo sul suo letto roteò i polsi all’interno dei cappi, scoprì leggermente i denti.

“Will, non so di cosa tu stia parlando, davvero, non lo so.” La voce innocente di un bambino, Hannibal non l’aveva mai usata neanche durante le loro sedute, anzi, di solito il suo tono era basso, ipnotico, di chi sa come manipolare solo con le parole.

Will si abbassò un attimo e poi riemerse mostrando al dottore ciò che teneva stretto in mano.

“Pensi che me ne sia stato qui a guardarti dormire tutto il tempo?” chiese Will scuotendo l’oggetto, “Questo era nascosto nella tua auto. Da quanto non lo vedevo.”

Will finse di mostrare interesse e anche un filo di nostalgia nel fissare lo schermo del suo telefono personale. Ma non mancò di cogliere Hannibal mentre rilassava spalle e braccia.

Lo Squartatore non aveva più molto per difendersi.

O meglio, l’avrebbe avuto, col Will di qualche tempo fa, quello che non vedeva gli indizi sotto al suo naso, avrebbe ancora potuto negare e forse ricevere il beneficio del dubbio. Ma non con il Will di adesso.

“Quando hai cominciato a sospettare?” chiese Hannibal con un sospiro. “Da quanto tempo stai raccogliendo prove?”

Will raddrizzò la schiena. Wow, bella scena di rassegnazione e bel tentativo di giocare alla vittima.

Il crudele Will si era preso gioco del povero serial killer e l’aveva sedotto solo per raccogliere prove.

Scoppiò a ridere perché non solo il tutto si sposava perfettamente con la teatralità dello Squartatore, ma anche e soprattutto con quella di Hannibal.

Dio, come aveva potuto la sua empatia non far coincidere queste due entità l’una con l’altra fin da subito?

Will guardò nel vuoto e rispose sinceramente, “Non ho mai sospettato. Che idiota. Nemmeno quando Tobias è morto, nemmeno quando ho visto la scorta di carne nel tuo frigo e ho avuto una strana sensazione, nemmeno quando mi hai dato da mangiare fegato dopo che lo Squartatore aveva estratto quello di Tobias,” Will fissò Hannibal negli occhi, “Nemmeno quando Jack mi ha detto che Tier era stato tuo paziente. Avrei continuato a non sospettare perfino con Tier alle calcagna. Non fosse stato per la posizione del telefono sarei morto senza sospettare di te.”

“Perché sei…” Hannibal finse di cercare le parole giuste, “Stordito dal sentimento che provi per me?” lo canzonò.

Fu il turno di Will di assottigliare le palpebre e scoprire i denti. Senza degnarlo di ulteriore risposta.

“A cosa devo il tuo secondo tentativo di farmi uccidere?” domandò Will, “Ti eri stufato di giocare? Non ero più degno visto che ti avevo sotto il naso e non ti trovavo?”

“Tier non ti avrebbe mai ucciso,” la voce del bambino innocente aveva lasciato il posto a quella di una creatura dagli occhi completamente neri, spietata e sicura di sé, “Non c’era una sola possibilità per lui, come non c’è stata la prima volta. Al massimo sarebbe potuto finire lui…dilaniato.”

Hannibal ripetè lo stesso verbo usato all’interno del suo ufficio, tempo prima, per descrivere ciò che Will avrebbe voluto fare a Tier.

“Sei molto più consapevole della prima volta in cui te l’ho mandato,” continuò Hannibal, “Eppure anche allora sapevo che non avrebbe avuto scampo. Peccato tu non fossi ancora completamente pronto.”

Hannibal abbassò la voce, “E peccato che anche ora che lo sei, tu ti nasconda dietro alla maschera che ti sei messo per apparire giusto agli occhi di questo mondo. Peccato.”

L’uomo si voltò verso di lui, ma abbassò lo sguardo, “Hai già consegnato Tier a Jack?” chiese, “Jack è già qui nei paraggi in attesa che tu gli dia il segnale? Dio, ed io che pensavo avresti cercato di…”

 _Di fare cosa?_ pensò Will. _Di uccidere Hannibal?_ Hannibal era deluso perché nell’eventualità di trovarlo vivo avrebbe desiderato una lotta all’ultimo sangue tra loro?

Lo sguardo dell’uomo in effetti era pura frustrazione, “Perché avrei dovuto costruirmi alibi? Dimmelo, Will,” proseguì Hannibal stavolta guardandolo e quasi ringhiando, “Quando tutto ciò che volevo era che tu prendessi coscienza di te. Peccato,” ripetè per l’ennesima volta.

“Ti avevo detto che non intendevo uccidere lo Squartatore,” gli ricordò Will.

“Perché tu sei meglio di lui,” concluse Hannibal.

E Will ammiccò.

Provò un morboso piacere al rapido aggrottarsi della fronte di Hannibal. Non l’aveva mai visto perdere progressivamente il controllo sulla situazione. E ormai l’aveva perso del tutto.

La vittoria oggi andava a Will.

“Perché io?” proseguì poi Will con la lista infinita dei suoi _perché_.

Hannibal deglutì. “Lo sai perché.”

Attese per quelli che sembrarono minuti, mentre si sentiva fissare da quegli occhi con tale intensità da avvertire come fuoco al centro nell’anima. Will non abbassò i suoi nonostante lo sforzo immane che gli costò il gioco.

Poi Hannibal continuò, “Perché sei unico. Ma non ti conosci bene quanto ti conosco io.”

Questa era un’altra voce. Non quella dell’attore, non quella della creatura.

Era… Un’altra voce. Will la sentì come una mano stretta attorno al cuore che premeva come se lui avesse bisogno di un massaggio cardiaco.

“Hai chiesto tu di diventare il mio psichiatra?”

“No,” Hannibal scosse la testa, “Quella è stata una deliziosa, inaspettata fatalità.”

Will si sporse sedendosi sul bordo della poltrona. “Sei venuto qui pensando di trovarmi morto. O ferito gravemente. Per questo sei venuto.”

“Un errore può capitare a chiunque,” rispose Hannibal, “Anche a te.”

“Se eri tanto preoccupato dalla possibilità di un mio sbaglio e se sono tanto unico forse non avresti dovuto rischiare la mia vita così,” Will mise giù la frase con un tono di ovvietà che gli sembrò quasi assurdo dover modellare.

“Siamo oltre tutto questo,” Hannibal fece una smorfia, “Tu ne eri degno. Eri degno di una prova del genere e ti era necessaria.”

Will rimase serio e ammutolito per qualche secondo in cui ripercorse ogni loro discorso, ogni loro momento trascorso nello studio. L’aveva già fatto molte volte nel corso di quelle ore in cui aveva atteso Hannibal all’interno di casa sua, solo e pronto ad agire, ma niente in confronto a ciò che gli stava scatenando avere l’uomo di fronte a sé, a rispondere alle sue domande.

Tutto, tutto andava al suo posto con estrema chiarezza adesso.

“Quindi sei solo venuto qui per mettere a posto il deludente errore commesso da me,” Will piegò gli angoli della bocca verso il basso, “Prima che qualcuno potesse collegarti ad ogni cosa accaduta.”

Hannibal si leccò le labbra e aprì la bocca per rispondere.

“E dopo cosa? Te ne trovavi un altro?” Will gli parlò sopra senza ascoltarlo.

“Non esiste altro, a parte te,” disse Hannibal.

E questo Will lo sentì piuttosto chiaramente.

“Da quando… Da quando è in piedi tutto questo?” domandò Will.

“Da quando so chi sei,” rispose Hannibal, “Da quando Tier mi parlò di te e di quanto facilmente stavi arrivando a lui, dopo solo un corpo ritrovato. E mi sono chiesto perché tu non indagassi su di me.”

“Perché ero l’unico in grado di prenderti?”

“Perché eri l’unico in grado di pensare come me.”

“Un serial killer che cerca comprensione,” lo prese in giro Will con voce lamentosa, “Povera creatura incompresa.”

“Ma è ciò che tu puoi fare,” continuò Hannibal per niente toccato dalla beffa, “Tu puoi assumere il mio punto di vista e sapere esattamente ciò che penso. Sei come me.”

“Non sono affatto come te…” mormorò Will. Si alzò dalla poltrona e si mise ai piedi del letto.

Il modo in cui Hannibal lo guardò, per una frazione di secondo avvilito prima di distogliere lo sguardo, gli fece capire che l’uomo sapeva che era giunto il suo momento, il momento di essere rinchiuso. Per sempre.

Will lasciò Hannibal sul letto ed uscì dalla porta principale. Proprio come era successo a lui qualche ora prima, immaginò che il dottore stesse seguendo i suoi movimenti attraverso le finestre senza tende. Uscì dalla sua visuale camminando lungo il patio di legno, si infilò di nuovo in casa passando dalla porta sul retro.

Non senza difficoltà prese Tier per un braccio e se lo trascinò dietro all’interno della casa rientrando in camera da letto dall’altra porta.

Lasciò il corpo in bella vista, perché Hannibal potesse vederlo bene. Lui stesso voleva leggere ogni reazione sul viso dello Squartatore.

E su quel viso Will vide passare genuina sorpresa; l’aveva stupito, eccome. Vide passare dubbio, poi certezza e poi ancora dubbio.

Allora andò verso di lui, salì sul letto e si sedette a cavallo dei suoi fianchi.

Si abbassò verso il suo viso.

“Sono peggio,” gli sussurrò per concludere la frase cominciata prima. “Molto peggio.”

Hannibal aveva involontariamente fatto un’accurata cronaca di quanto successo in quella casa tra lui e Tier.

Tier non aveva avuto scampo. Non era mai stata prevista altra fine per lui dal momento in cui Hannibal aveva deciso di rimandarglielo contro.

E aveva avuto ancora meno scampo l’attimo successivo in cui Will aveva capito chi era Hannibal e cosa avrebbe sicuramente fatto.

E, per finire, la sua vita era stata segnata completamente nel momento in cui Will aveva deciso chi era lui e cosa voleva lui: voleva essere quella creatura che era stata nascosta per tanto tempo dentro di lui. Voleva far emergere quella creatura di cui Hannibal aveva parlato e che Hannibal sembrava amare tanto.

E, non meno di tutto il resto, voleva Hannibal.

“Se questo era un test,” proseguì Will, “Di certo volevo superarlo. Ma ti consiglio di non mettermi alla prova mai più. Non ti piacerò, se dovessi mettermi alla prova di nuovo.”

Lo baciò infilandogli le mani nei folti capelli biondi. In quelle poche ore aveva sentito la mancanza di ogni più piccola cosa, perfino dei discorsi pieni di bugie e omissioni nell’ufficio del suo dottore.

Will lo sentì tirare le corde, nel vano tentativo di potersi liberare per toccarlo. Lo sentì tendere i muscoli del collo perché quel bacio non bastava, non era sufficiente a sancire quella nuova, nuovissima unione tra loro.

Hannibal gli era mancato, ma ancora più dell’uomo di cui si era innamorato, gli era mancata la creatura di cui si era innamorato, quella sotto il bel vestito da essere umano, quella che stava in agguato, che in tutti quegli anni non si era mostrata a nessuno, solo a lui.

“Ti ho preso,” ansimò Will. Strinse le dita e la testa di Hannibal si inclinò verso destra, solo un verso roco, che non aveva l’aria del lamento di dolore, uscì dalle labbra dell’uomo.

“Non ho mai avuto dubbi,” rispose Hannibal.

“Ma ne hai avuti su ben altro, solo pochi minuti fa, e me li sono goduti tutti,” lo fissò negli occhi. Niente più bambino innocente, né attore consumato; quello sguardo che in qualche modo gli aveva sempre trasmesso pura connessione tra loro era più vero che mai, uno specchio in cui Will si vedeva perfetto ed insostituibile esattamente così com’era. “Pensavi che ti avrei fatto rinchiudere.”

“No, pensavo di averti perso,” rispose Hannibal.

Will annuì.

Sì, se n’era accorto anche lui. Non era stato il dover rinunciare alla libertà ciò che aveva preoccupato Hannibal.

Dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni estrasse il coltellino con cui tagliò prima una corda, poi l’altra, liberando le mani dell’uomo. Mentre lui si massaggiava i polsi e recuperava la sensibilità delle dita, Will gli liberò anche le gambe.

In un secondo si ritrovò disarmato e disteso sul materasso schiacciato dal peso del suo killer.

“Stai ristabilendo una qualche gerarchia?” gracchiò con fatica. Hannibal gli bloccò la mano con cui Will stava tentando di spostare il peso dell’uomo per riprendere a respirare.

“Te l’ho già detto che sei mio pari, non esiste gerarchia tra noi. Voglio imparare da te e voglio insegnarti tante cose.”

“Magari ridimensiona l’ego, grande maestro,” commentò Will. Hannibal si appoggiò su un gomito per lasciargli spazio. “Non sarei riuscito a mettere in piedi tutto questo se tu avessi capito che avevo frugato tra i tuoi quaderni in ufficio.”

L’espressione di Hannibal rimase impassibile e a Will quasi scappò da ridere. Colto in fallo Hannibal era un animaletto indispettito adorabile.

Lo amava quando era la creatura al di sopra di tutto e tutti, ma lo amava anche quando era sconfitto e smarrito.

“Troppo stordito dal sentimento che provi per me?” gli fece il verso Will.

L’uomo non gli rispose, si abbassò su di lui e ancora una volta gli tolse il fiato con un bacio.

Non era stato difficile decidere cosa fare quando aveva saputo con certezza chi era Hannibal, non era stato difficile decidere nemmeno quando aveva visto Tier alle sue spalle per la seconda volta. Il brivido che aveva percorso la sua schiena in quei momenti era lo stesso identico che lo percorreva quando Hannibal gli parlava o lo guardava negli occhi.

Se avesse dovuto trascorrere il resto della sua vita a superare le prove di Hannibal e a ripagarlo con la stessa moneta non avrebbe chiesto altro.

E nel frattempo entrambi sapevano bene in che modo intrattenersi.

Hannibal si sistemò meglio tra le sue gambe, un peso che Will sentì non più solo sul petto, ma ovunque.

C’era tempo?

Non ne era sicuro, ma nell’eventualità di un imprevisto non temeva l’improvvisazione. Aveva la vaga impressione che Hannibal fosse un genio dell’improvvisazione.

“Quando hai fatto uscire Tier?” domandò Will giusto per ritrovare negli occhi dell’uomo quella luce altezzosa e vanitosa, “Hai mani e braccia ovunque,” aggiunse mormorando, “Ma quello lo sapevo già, ho sperimentato di persona.”

“Sono certo che il tuo intuito e le tue doti di investigatore migliorano…” Hannibal si abbassò a dargli un bacio, “Quando sei meno distratto,” aggiunse sulle sue labbra, “Più tardi potresti illuminarmi con qualche tua deduzione. Mi sono mancate.”

Suonava tanto come una presa in giro, ma Will gliela concesse. Era pur vero. Funzionava sicuramente meglio quando non era distratto. Evidentemente certe battute di caccia erano più interessanti di altre e il suo Squartatore, lui, l’aveva _catturato_ fin dall’inizio, ancora prima di conoscerlo.

Hannibal era suo da tempo.

Continuarono a baciarsi, mentre la sera lasciava il posto ad una notte che li avrebbe aiutati ad agire indisturbati.

Sarebbero partiti presto, verso una nuova vita insieme, lasciando di loro solo un ricordo sbiadito delle maschere che avevano indossato di fronte al mondo intero.

FINE


End file.
